


I'd Do Anything To Make You Stay

by secondstar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: Steven Gerrard didn't regret what he'd done in order to save Xabi. He'd do it again, and again.From the past to the present, Steven's past haunts him. A vampire, he is immortal and made the mistake of turning the man he loved into one as well.Daniel Agger saved a young boy, against his better judgement. Years later, they cross paths and he can't let him go again.





	I'd Do Anything To Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I wrote in July of 2012. It's the only fic I ever deleted, because I'd planned on trying to get it published. I'm putting it back up, now. 
> 
> Thank you to my betas (back in 2012!) Mel and Lauren, who were there since the beginning.

Chapter One 

_1995: Paris, France_

Daniel Agger lit a cigarette as he stepped outside a club in the Oberkampf district. He leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway the back exit of the club led out into. From inside he could hear the thump of the bass and drums, could smell the sex and alcohol. It was invigorating, being around so many people, all with their lives to live and blood pumping through their veins. Inside, Martin Skrtel was obtaining their drink of choice while Daniel waited patiently in the back. 

Daniel wondered what Martin would pick out. He wasn’t picky, personally. Martin, though, had a type he liked. Luckily for them, being a vampire in Paris was easy. So many clubs, so many tourists, so many districts. They didn’t need to feed often, technically. He and Skrtel, though, liked it. Too much did nothing but make their hair and nails grow faster than he would like, but too little left them weak and irritable. Daniel waited patiently, knowing that Skrtel could be awhile. 

When Daniel was a younger vampire, he used to push the envelope when it came to the sun. At dawn, before the weight of the sun became too much to bare, he used to run out in it. He tried to see the sun come up. It burned, a lot. It was the only way to feel real pain, truthfully. The pain of the sun’s rays, even if it was just at dawn, was excruciating. He used to love feeling it. The only way that death came close to him was when he ran out in it, from building to building. 

His maker scolded him, calling him stupid and idiotic for risking his immortality on such a stunt. Daniel didn’t care, though. He had to get his blood pumping somehow. No more adrenaline, no breath in his lungs. He had to force the smoke in and out of his body. The feeling of it alone made him feel more human. Keeping grasp on a part of your humanity was key. Without it, you would go insane in the never ending night. 

Daniel’s head turned when he heard a car crash. It was nearby. Smelling blood, he ran down the alleyway. The car was totalled, flipped over with glass everywhere. He could sense that the two adults’ hearts were no longer beating. Their blood was useless to him, now. Cringing, he heard the faint sound of a very, very young heart beating in the back seat. He approached slowly, kneeling as he looked around. No one was on the street. He was alone with an injured child. 

“ _Can you hear me_?” He asked in French, figuring that whoever it was was bound to be French. 

“Da’?” A small voice asked. Daniel shook his head. He should run back to the alley. Children shouldn’t be touched, as a rule. Their heart beat was too faint to begin with, their lives too fragile. They were too easily killed. Daniel felt his fangs practically throbbing at the scent of blood around him, but he forced himself to ignore it as he pulled on the door, using his strength. The child remained silent as Daniel reached into the car and pulled him out, yanking him free of the confines of his seat belt. 

The kid clung to him, his body shaking. He was bleeding from the glass fragments, and Daniel could barely keep control. 

“Where’s mum?” He asked. He couldn’t be more than five, and he had a British accent. Daniel held the kid’s head against his chest, hoping that as long as the kid’s neck wasn’t exposed to him, that he would remain calm. Knicks on the kid’s arms and face and Daniel’s shirt covered in the kid’s blood, Daniel had a hard time refraining from having a taste. 

“I... it looks like they’re a bit lost right now.” Daniel said, unsure of how to tell a small human child that their parents were dead. The kid shifted, looking at the wreck. 

“Da’ and Susan are dead, aren’t they?” He asked, pushing back on Daniel’s chest with his hands so that he could look him in the eye. Daniel could hear the kid’s heart beat, could feel his blood pumping through his veins. The smell of the blood surrounding them was overwhelming. Daniel nodded slowly. 

“I’m afraid so.” Daniel whispered. “What’s your name?” Why the fuck was he asking what this kid’s name was? He needed to either put it down and get the fuck out or feed from it and get it over with. Daniel could tell his fangs were showing, he couldn’t help it. The kid noticed, his eyes were wide. 

“Martin,” he whispered. “Martin Kelly. Are those... you look like you have fangs.” He said, unaffected. He reached out with a finger, attempting to touch it. Daniel’s hand grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him. 

“Don’t, don’t do that.” He said, getting blood on his hand. This was all too much to handle. He could hear sirens approaching, he should just put the kid down and let the medics handle everything, but he didn’t. He stood there, holding him in his arms. 

“Can you save my dad?” He asked. Daniel shook his head. “Susan?” Again, Daniel should his head. Martin sighed, as if resigned to that fact. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Daniel!” Daniel heard Martin Skrtel call out his name, no doubt with their meal. 

“Skrtel, over here.” Daniel said, barely above a whisper. 

“Holy shit.” Skrtel said, obviously smelling the blood. “What’d you do?” He came into view, a young male walking behind him. Daniel grinned. Skrtel always seemed to find a guy to bring home. 

“I didn’t, it crashed.” Skrtel pointed at the kid. “He survived.” Skrtel raised an eyebrow. 

“Becoming some kid’s savior, Danny?” Daniel scowled. He could have drained him. He could have killed him. But taking the life of a child, to him, was worse than taking a pint of someone else’s blood. Skrtel walked over, his head tilted, as he looked at the kid. Daniel turned his body slightly, guarding him. Skrtel laughed. “Protective of him?” 

“You’re a little too thirsty, I think.” Daniel whispered, his voice biting even though he himself was only moments away from licking the warm, fresh blood off of Martin’s arm where it was flowing freely. 

“Yeah, and I’ve got us a juicy steak. Put the kid down, you hear the sirens.” Daniel looked at the kid, who teared up as Daniel put him down. 

“Don’t leave me.” 

“The police will be here soon.” Martin’s eyes widened, obviously scared. Daniel sighed, looking to Skrtel. “Ok, let’s go.” Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away. Martin stayed, tears falling freely. Daniel shook his head, trying not to think about him as they rounded the corner. 

“Now since the fucking cops are coming we’ve got to get this over with quick.” Skrtel mumbled, unhappy about it. The human was intoxicated, obviously so. Skrtel grinned at Daniel. 

“He said he likes it rough.” Daniel would normally laugh, would normally shove the human against the wall and kiss them, cup them before he sank his teeth into their neck. Tonight, though, he didn’t feel like it. 

“You go, I-” Daniel heard a panicked scream. It was definitely Martin, the small child. “Fuck.” He said as he rushed back to where he left him. Young vampires were surrounding the car, not caring that the bodies were dead, not caring that they’d be sick off of that blood. A girl vampire had Martin, who was squirming as he screamed. Martin caught a glimpse of Daniel and reached out for him. Daniel growled, rushing forward and yanking her to her knees by her hair as he snatched Martin from her. 

“He’s mine.” She spat. Martin clung to him for dear life as Daniel sneered down at her. 

“You didn’t smell me on him, young one?” She hissed. 

“You didn’t mark him.” 

“Doesn’t fucking matter.” He said, becoming angry. “You don’t touch children, did your maker teach you anything?” He asked. She laughed. 

“Fuck off, who the fuck do you think you are?” She reached for the kid’s leg, her long nails scratching him. Martin screamed, which made Daniel force her to the ground, his boot on her neck. The vampires around them stopped and looked at Daniel, the sickness already invading their bodies. 

“You dumbasses, all of you. Who the fuck made you?” They all shrugged. Daniel rolled his eyes. Fucking vampires and not caring who they turned. Shows how much the world was going to shit. “Lesson: don’t drink dead blood, and don’t,” he emphasized by stepping down on the girl’s neck, “mess with children.” 

He started walking, clutching onto Martin. Once around the corner, he saw that Skrtel was finishing up, he had his pants down, along with the human’s. Daniel covered Martin’s eyes, shielding him from the view as Skrtel fucked. 

“Decided to have the child?” Skrtel asked, grinning as he thrust in and out of the moaning human. Daniel shook his head. 

“Saved him from a bunch of just-turned vampires who were drinking dead blood.” Skrtel made a disgusted face. Martin started pulling on Daniel’s hand, fidgeting in his arms. Daniel’s grip tightened. “I’ve got to take him somewhere.” Daniel left Skrtel to his ministrations. As soon as they were out of earshot, Daniel let Martin see again. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, don’t want to take a bleeding child into a police station.” Martin smiled at Daniel, which only made him feel worse. He looked at his watch, he didn’t have much time before dawn. 

He quickly made his way to his hotel room, he was only in France for a couple of weeks, and sat Martin down on the bathroom counter. 

“What’s a maker?” Martin asked as Daniel cleaned his wounds. Daniel shook his head, avoiding answering. Last thing he needed was to explain what he was to a five year old. “Is it like... a dad?” 

“Sort of.” Daniel said through pursed lips, trying not to show Martin his fangs again. The smell of the blood was so overwhelming he thought he’d cave, but he refrained. 

“Do you have a maker, or a dad?” 

“A maker.” Daniel whispered, finishing up. 

“If my dad is dead, does that mean I can have a maker too?” Daniel shook his head. 

“No, you can’t have a maker. You don’t want one.” Martin frowned. 

“But you have one...” Daniel picked Martin back up and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so young, so fragile, so alive. 

“And mine is a grumpy old man who doesn’t like to go outside anymore, you don’t want him.” Daniel laughed at himself. The walk to the police station was quiet, Martin fell asleep in his arms. When they got there, Daniel set him down. “Now, go in there and tell them your name, and tell them that you got into an accident. Tell them about your father and Susan.” 

“Can’t you go in with me?” Martin asked, clutching onto Daniel’s bloodied shirt. Daniel shook his head. 

“I’m a secret, okay? Don’t mention me to anyone, ever.” Martin nodded like he understood. Daniel was positive the kid would tell, but he stood up any ways. “Go on, now.” Martin hesitated, then started to walk away. As soon as his back was turned, Daniel left him. Dawn was too close. 

When he got back to his hotel room, Skrtel was there, his skin pinkened and cheeks flushed. Daniel looked unbelievably pale next to him. Daniel went into the bathroom to clean up the blood, it smelled distinctly of the young child. His nostrils flared. 

“Did you dump the body when you were done?” Skrtel asked, amused. 

“I didn’t drink from him.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fuck off, Stevie taught me not to feed from children, they are too weak. There isn’t enough blood for them to survive if we drink from them.” 

“Just a sip-”

“No.” Daniel said, angry. 

“Want some of my blood then, you look a little peckish.” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“No, I’ll go out tomorrow night.” Daniel said, collapsing onto his bed. He could feel the sun beginning to rise.

 _Present: Belgrade, Serbia_

Steven Gerrard checked his watch from the balcony of his rented apartment. The sun was due to rise soon, within the hour. He liked being outside at this time, it was always quietest right before dawn. Dawn, something he hadn’t seen in hundreds of years. He, unlike Daniel, never pushed his luck when it came to the sun. He never once felt the sting of its rays, had never wanted to. He wasn’t one to trust chance, to put his faith in something that he couldn’t control. 

He could smell Daniel before he could hear him, could sense his approaching. Since he sired Daniel, he could feel him when he got near. He had no real telepathy, no sense of mindreading, but he could sense and call out to those he made. The sky was lightening slightly, and the air felt heavy as he stood, his hands on the railings. The door opened and Daniel’s presence filled the space like a breath of fresh air, along with the scent of blood wafted towards him. Steven turned to see Daniel, Martin Skrtel, and a man. Steven narrowed his eyes and walked inside. 

“What are you two doing?” Steven asked, unamused. Daniel scoffed, pointing at the human. 

“You need to feed. Since you won’t go out, I brought him to you.” Steven glared at Daniel, then the man. He looked him up and down, slowly. He looked familiar, when Steven realized who he looked like, he closed his eyes and turned away. 

“Let him go.” He whispered. Daniel didn’t move, nor did Martin. 

“Stevie-” 

“I’m not feeding off of him, get him out of here!” Steven bellowed, his voice shaking the walls. He may be old, he may be weak, but he was still stronger than Daniel. He hadn’t eaten in months, and it was becoming apparent. His skin was pale, he had circles under his eyes, he was cold to the touch. Both Daniel and Martin had flushed skin, perfect complexions. Comparatively, he would be jokingly called a vampire. 

He heard the door shut and Daniel cuss, his shoulders sagged. He knew Daniel was trying to look out for him, but he just didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was done. He was finished with everything, at his wit’s end. Never ending night and immortality had lost its shine long ago and he knew that he could never walk out into the sun, be the end of himself like his maker had done. He wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to continue on, not with all that he already went through. 

“Did you feed?” Steven asked, looking to Daniel. Daniel nodded, walking forward, offering Steven his wrist. Instead of taking Daniel’s offering, he looked to Martin. “I assume you two want to be alone.” He gave them a small, knowing smile. Fresh blood got their blood pumping, made their bodies able to have human reactions. It made them able to get hard. Without fresh blood they weren’t able to have sex. 

Daniel dropped his wrist and nodded. 

The apartment was rather large, with rooms on opposite ends that had the windows blacked out, as well as acoustic padding on the walls to block out most outside sound. Steven, though, would not be saved from the sounds that they would make. He walked into his own room, and grabbed his iPod, putting headphones in. He loved the device, just like he had loved the phonograph before it, the radio, the cassette, and the CD. Music filled his ears as he sat on the floor, on a large rug that he had traveled with for hundreds of years. He had taken such good care of it that it barely looked older than a hundred. It reminded him of better times, it reminded him of why he wanted to be here, or anywhere. 

He drowned out the erotic sounds of his companions by turning the music up and sticking the iPod in his back pocket as he set about his nightly activities. As a vampire, he never slept. During the daylight hours, he was confined to his apartment, which he rarely left anyways. Every ten years or so, he moved to a new city. He lived in Paris, Prague, Berlin, London, Florence, Dublin, and Amsterdam to name a few. They all pooled together in his mind, every metropolis was the same. Daniel chose where they went, Steven no longer cared. Daniel picked cities known for their nightlife, so that he and Martin wouldn’t be bored night in and night out. 

Steven spent his time doing puzzles, which he then promptly destroyed. To him, that was his favorite part: making something just to destroy it. He loved mind games like sudoku, and crosswords. Hours and hours alone, he filled it leisurely. Every night he wrote a letter, sitting at a desk with pen and paper. He wrote for hours, filling page after page without stopping. Then, when he was finished, he burnt it. 

He destroyed every letter he wrote, without sending it. He burned his regrets, his happy memories, his accomplishments, and his sorrows. Whatever he wrote down, was instantly gone. The recipient never saw a word of it. 

Eventually, Steven would walk out into the living area, where all light was blocked. Daniel and Martin spent their time watching daytime television, or playing poker whenever Steven would join in. Steven mainly watched television at night, liking shows then more so than the soap operas that Daniel and Martin seemed to be addicted to. 

Steven took a few steps towards Daniel, then stopped. Daniel noticed Steven’s demeanor and frowned. 

“Stevie, what are you-”

“I release you, Daniel.” Steven uttered. Daniel’s eyes widened, he shook his head. 

“No, I refuse. You can’t-” 

“You are free to roam, free to feed, free to go wherever you wish-” Daniel stood up and rushed over to Steven, grabbing him by his arms. 

“I wish to remain here, with you.” Steven shook his head no. 

“I think it is time we parted ways.” Daniel sneered. 

“Bullshit, Stevie. I am not leaving just because you’re in a mood.” Steven grit his teeth. “I’m not him, Steven. I don’t resent you.” Steven pushed Daniel away from him. 

“We’re leaving Serbia within the month.” They had been here for far too long, and Steven was ready for a new city. “And I am telling you to go off with Martin.” Daniel looked to Martin who shrugged. 

“If he wants to go at it alone, let him.” Steven knew Martin wished they traveled more, that they hunted more, that they fed more, and that they belonged to a coven. Steven wanted to be alone, avoided the covens, and was not the vampire he once was. When Steven closed his eyes he still saw blood, so much blood. Blood, guts, and gore. War, death, and never ending lust for it. 

Now, he just wanted to be alone. 

“Will you tell me where you are going?” Daniel asked. Steven nodded, feigning a sigh. He was going back to a place he hadn’t been to in around four hundred years. There was no where else he would rather be, now. One last place. 

“I’m going to Spain.” 

Chapter Two 

_1527 Liverpool, UK_

Steven sat outside the Earl’s house, under a window, as he listened to the music. He was not allowed into the banquet, but loved the sounds that filtered out of the massive structure. Compared to his family’s small cottage, the Earl’s home was the biggest he had ever seen. It was bigger than St. Nicholas Church. The only thing that he could think of that could be bigger was Liverpool Castle, but he hadn’t even seen it up close. It was late, the sun was long since down and Steven had snuck out in order to listen. It had been the gossip at the market, the banquet at the Earl’s. Steven had wanted to hear the music. It was rare, to hear something more than a three-man piece that consisted of makeshift instruments. 

Steven fell asleep under the window sill, his head resting against the cool stone wall. He woke with a start when a cool hand cupped his cheek. A woman, radiant in the moonlight, was standing over him. He got up, dusting himself off. He bent his head, not looking at her, knowing she was above him in stature. He flinched when her finger hooked beneath his chin, raising his face upwards until they met eye to eye. 

“What’s your name?” She asked. Steven licked his lips with a shuddering breath. 

“Steven, mum.” Her finger dropped and Steven’s eyes fell once more. 

“Well, Steven, the music is long since finished, don’t you think you should be headed home?” Steven nodded, about to walk toward his parents’ home. “Before you go, would you mind walking me home?” She asked. Steven couldn’t say no, not when she was dressed so nicely and smelled like heaven. He knew once he got home he would get whipped, being out all night. A baker’s son, he would have to start work as soon as he set foot home. His father was probably already up, getting dough ready for the day, wondering where Steven had gotten to. 

“Of course.” He whispered. They walked through the darkness, past farms and trees, until they reached a small cabin past the outskirts of town. 

“You look exhausted, won’t you come in for a rest before you go back?” Steven looked to the sky, it was lighter, daybreak was soon. He shook his head. 

“I should get back.” She looked despondent, lonely. He gave her a smile. “I’d like to see you again.” She grinned at him, nodding her head. 

“I would like that very much.” 

“When?” He asked, eager. 

“How about tonight, after the sun goes down.” Steven nodded, not caring about the lashing he would surely get. 

“I’ll be here.” 

Sure enough, Steven’s father was angry. Ten lashings and a long day’s work without sleep left Steven exhausted, but after washing up, he made his way to the mysterious woman’s house. There was smoke coming out of the chimney when he arrived and knocked on the door. She opened it, smiling. 

“You came.” Steven nodded as she urged him to come inside. “I don’t think I introduced myself to you properly last night, I’m Alexandra.”

“Pleased to meet you, Alexandra.” Steven said, bowing, unsure of what he should do. Alexandra laughed, taking a step forward, offering Steven a place to sit. 

“Tell me Steven, why you were under the Earl’s window last night.” Steven did. He told her about his love of music, about how he was a baker’s apprentice, how he had wanted to travel to see Liverpool Castle, which to him was as far as he would want to go, about how he hadn’t thought about marriage or family yet, about how beautiful she was. 

He returned night after night, until one time he collapsed from lack of sleep. When he awoke, he was in her bed, naked. He panicked, worried that he had somehow undressed in his sleep. Alexandra startled him by sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Don’t be scared, Steven.” His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. He shook his head. 

“I’m not.” He whispered as her cool hand cupped his cheek. His eyes closed as her lips pressed against his. Steven’s body stirred, to which he pushed back from her. Her kind smile flooded his vision. 

“Will you do something for me, Steven?” She asked. He nodded, wanting to please her, to do anything for her. 

“Be mine.” She whispered, her hand cupping him between the sheets. He moaned, his head tilting back as his eyes closed. He felt her mouth against his neck, her teeth scraping against his skin. 

“Yes.” He gasped, when suddenly there was pain.

 _Present day: Krakow, Poland_

Xabi Alonso sat at a cafe, a mere block from his townhouse, just after dark. It was his favorite cafe, where he liked to sit and watch people go about their evenings. He always bought a cup of coffee, knowing that he would never be able to taste it. The scent of it was why he wanted it, its aroma was what he cherished. With him, he had a book, set aside on the table with an old bookmark that he had for countless years. It was a piece of fabric, stitched with care and precision. He liked Krakow for its history, he stayed for its warmth. Not in climate, but in how it made him feel. 

Xabi picked up his book and started to read. It was new, having just picked it up from the store on his way out of the house for the night. He averaged about a book a day, when it came down to it. He would read more, but he did other things with his time. He planned on catching a movie, later. He liked watching a movie at the last possible time, when the least amount of people would be in the theatre. His eyes reflected oddly in the dark, especially when light from the screen bounced back onto them. He was able to see in the dark, but humans, if they paid attention, could spot the difference in the eyes. 

He sat, for a long while, long enough that his untouched coffee was cold, before he smelled death. Not the death of a human, but the stench of death that meant another vampire was near. His back stiffened as he put his book down, he wasn’t sure who it would be. If it was someone scouting from one of the covens that were recruiting him, he’d have to make a mad dash. But if it was a loner he need not worry. Xabi spotted him from across the street, hands in his pockets with his hair shaved into a mohawk. He must feed regularly in order for him to be okay with having such a drastic hairstyle. Vampires hair did not simply grow like that of humans. In order for that to happen they would need to feed daily, or nightly rather. Xabi rarely cut his, or shaved for that matter. 

Xabi watched the vampire walk over to him knowingly. His lips pursed as he pressed his tongue against his fangs, waiting. 

“You must be Xabi.” He whispered. Xabi raised an eyebrow. 

“And you are?” He asked. 

“Daniel.” As if that was the answer Xabi had been wanting. 

“Who are you recruiting for?” Xabi asked, his fingers delicately moving the coffee cup around on its’ saucer. Daniel shook his head. 

“I’m not.” 

“Then how do you know who I am?” Xabi was already growing tired of this game, he loathed evasiveness. He wanted Daniel to be direct with him. 

“Steven, he told me-” Xabi’s eyes widened, he couldn’t help but look around for him. Steven was nowhere to be seen. “He told me once, what you looked like.” Xabi looked down at his coffee, thinking about how if he were human, he would swallow, or would feel tears well up. He felt nothing, didn’t need to do anything. He simply just was. 

“He is your maker?” Xabi asked, barely above a whisper. Daniel nodded, offering out a hand towards the empty chair across from Xabi’s. Xabi nodded his head tersely, letting Daniel know he could sit. “What are you doing here?” Daniel feigned a long, drawn out sigh as he lit a cigarette. Xabi couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Daniel faked breathing, pretended he needed his unused lungs. 

“That’s just it, isn’t it? I’m not sure.” Xabi’s brow drew together in confusion. 

“How do you mean? Did he tell you to-”

“No,” Daniel said, cutting Xabi off. “No, never. He’d never tell me to find you. He actually... has always said to leave you be.” Xabi thought for a second that he could feel his heart beating, but he knew that it was a phantom thumping, that it wasn’t possible. “Listen, I shouldn’t have come-”

“How did you find me?” Xabi asked. 

“I’ve been with a coven in London for a few months, I overheard someone mention your name. He knew you were here.” 

“Who?” Xabi asked, not liking that a coven knew of his whereabouts. Daniel shrugged. 

“I think his name was Torres? Or.... something like that.” Xabi noticed how uneasy Daniel looked, about how he kept checking his watch. Suspicion creeped into Xabi’s mind. 

“Why did you come here, Daniel? If Steven didn’t tell you to come, then I don’t understand why you have sought me out.” 

“I am worried about him,” Daniel confessed. Xabi said nothing, even though he could tell that Daniel wished he would. “He sent me away. He’s never, not once, told me to leave.” 

“How old are you?” Xabi asked. 

“Almost three hundred years old.” Daniel whispered so that no pedestrians could hear him. That meant that Steven had made Daniel almost one hundred years after they had parted ways. 

“He never freed you before now?” Daniel shook his head. 

“I never really thought about leaving him.” Xabi bit his lip at Daniel’s words. Once Xabi was turned, that had been all he had thought about. But, then again, he was sure Daniel’s transformation wasn’t anything like Xabi’s was. “I think you need to go to him.” 

“No.” Xabi said emphatically. 

“I think he needs you.” Daniel urged. Xabi closed his eyes, shaking his head over and over. 

“He has not called me, he hasn’t summoned me.” 

“You and I both know he never would, even though he probably should.” 

“If he needed me, he would summon me.” Xabi said, trying to reign in his anger. He hadn’t seen nor heard from Steven in almost four hundred years. Xabi stood, wanting the conversation to be finished. He had a movie to catch. Daniel stood as well, stuffing his hands in his back pockets once more. 

“In all my time with him, you know where he has never once taken us to? Spain. Never. I’ve never stepped foot in that country but that is where he went.” Daniel shrugged, as if it didn’t matter if he got his point across or not, but that he needed to say what he was going to, no matter if Xabi wanted to hear it or not. “I think he went there to meet the sun.” Xabi looked at Daniel, shock played across his face. 

“He wouldn’t, not after Alexandra did that.” 

“I thought so too, but he hasn’t fed in months. He never left the apartment in Belgrade.”

“That sounds nothing like Steven.” Xabi retorted, as if Daniel was lying. “Steven went out almost every night, fed every night.” Daniel shook his head, disagreeing. 

“Sure, in the beginning he did, when he taught me. But he hasn’t been like that for the past hundred years.” 

“He’d never go to Spain.” Xabi said dismissively. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Xabi. 

“He would if he was finished, if he wanted to put an end to his hell.” Hell was the correct word for where they lived. Not alive, not dead. Never ending night and a desperate need for blood that was all-consuming when young. Savages, they killed more often than not when they fed. Now, though, he could reign in that side of him. Steven had always been the one that could kill mercilessly. He had loved the hunt, had cherished the sound of pain that was uttered from his victims. Thinking about Steven as a recluse, as alone made Xabi feel empathy towards him. He reached for his book, gripping it tight in his hand. 

“Why did you leave him, then, if you thought it would be the last time you saw him?” 

“Because he didn’t give me a choice.” 

_1532: Liverpool, UK_

“Come here, my pet.” Alexandra cooed as soon as Steven arrived for the night. Steven obeyed, as he always did. Alexandra stripped him of his shirt and tunic easily, her mouth finding the vein in his neck easily as she yanked his scarf off. She fed from him often, fucked him often, and left him exhausted with every visit. She was in control, in charge. He let her do as she wished with him, having nothing else in his life but her. The village was becoming wary as to why Steven disappeared at night, had not married, and was beginning to worry about the mysterious woman who lived alone in the woods on the outskirts of town. “I want you all to myself, love.” She whispered one night, just before winter. 

“I am yours.” Steven muttered, his body drained of its energy and life source. Alexandra grinned as she straddled him playfully. 

“Not forever, though.” She pouted. “And I must go, soon. I have been here too long.” Steven’s eyes shot open, worried. 

“Do not leave me, please.” 

“Come with me.” She urged him. “Let’s leave Liverpool, together.” She took his wrist in her hand and brought it up to her lips, her teeth scraping across the tender flesh. Steven shuttered, nodding his head. 

“I will leave with you.” She bit down on his wrist, then, and drained him until his heart stopped beating, until he was on the cusp of life and death. His breathing was shallow, barely there. She then bit her own wrist and pressed her skin against his cooled lips. 

“Drink, my love, for it is your only salvation, now.” 

The first thing Steven felt when he awoke was pain. Blinding pain, and hunger. Bloodlust. He thrashed around, waking to find Alexandra there, with someone else. A child. She brought the child forward with a smile. 

“I brought you a gift, it will help with the pain.” Steven, unable to control himself, opened his mouth and let his fangs show. He couldn’t fight the hunger, the sheer need of his desire. The child was dead in minutes. Steven could feel its heartbeat weaken, could feel its blood pumping through his veins. He felt the pain subside, and passion arise. He needed Alexandra, craved her body. 

Little did he realize, but that was the last time he would ever awaken again, and it was the beginning of his second life. Alexandra dragged him from Liverpool and they travelled to London, slowly. Steven’s thirst was insatiable, apathetic toward morals, toward right and wrong. She was amused by him, running her fingers through his hair as if he was her pet, as if he didn’t have a mind of his own. In a way, she was right. As a young vampire, he needed her. His maker kept him at bay, kept him from massacring entire villages as they passed through. 

Once they reached London, they met up with her coven. 

Steven didn’t like it, being surrounded by vampires. It was like a hive mind, where all they did was feed from humans like cattle and fuck. Massive orgies where it didn’t matter who was with whom, where the days shifted into months, into years. Steven no longer knew who he was, who Alexandra was, or how he ended up in the situation he was in. 

One day, for he knew it was day because there were no humans to be found, he found Alexandra in a room by herself, clothed in only a sheet that she had wrapped around her body. If she was alive, he was positive that she would have been crying. He placed a hand on her head as he sat beside her, but she pushed him away. She had never rejected his touch before, not once. 

“I made a mistake, Steven.” She whispered. He had no idea what she was talking about. “I shouldn’t have made you.” 

“What?” He asked, his world falling apart before him. She stood, holding the sheet close to her body. 

“I was lonely, I should have come home long before I turned you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked, his voice shaking. “All I have ever done is what you asked of me.” She smiled, then, offering him her hand. 

“Then meet the sun with me, my pet. For my time here is at a close.” Steven’s eyes widened, his hand was already halfway to hers. He recoiled, taking a step backwards. 

“I won’t, I don’t want to die.” 

“You will, one day. One day it will all become too much to bare. Do it now, with me. The pain of centuries being alone is too much for me.” Steven shook his head. 

“You said you wanted me forever.” 

“I lied.” 

Chapter Three 

_1700: Copenhagen, Denmark_

Dread. 

The only feeling that Daniel could come up with was certain, unflinching dread. Sweden had broken through the Sound blockade, and an army was on its way to Copenhagen. Scared, unbelievably so, he ran, gun in hand, to deliver a message to his superior. Great Britain and the Dutch landed, they were on Danish soil. 

He rounded a corner in the dark, and skidded to a halt. Men were stripping off their uniforms for that of the Danes’. Wide eyed, he backed up against the wall, hoping no one saw him. They were surrounded, being infiltrated. How was he to know if those he came across were Danish, or the enemy? Breathing harshly, Daniel decided to make a run for it. He heard yelling, but dismissed it. He ran until he couldn’t catch his breath, until he felt safe. 

In an alley way, he could hear gunfire surrounding him, along with shouting. He knew he should push on, or join the fight. There was blood on his hands from falling, gashing his skin on rock and stone. He hadn’t noticed until then that blood was dripping down his fingers, that he could barely hold onto his gun because of the slippery substance. He wiped his cut hands across his trousers, eliciting a harsh gasp. He heard a groan come from the corner of the alley. He could barely see, with there being no moon in the sky to light his way. Between stone walls were two men, one bent over another who was lying on the ground, convulsing. 

Breathing hard, Daniel took a step towards them. 

“Is he alright?” He asked, gripping his gun tightly. There was no answer, except for a gurgle that seemed out of place. He was close, with in an arm’s length, when he saw the uniform of the man who was hunched over the shaking man. British. He froze, back stiffening as the man turned to look at him. His mouth was dripping blood, his eyes flashed eerily, despite there being no light. The man stood in less than a heartbeat, and had a hand wrapped tightly around Daniel’s neck. Daniel dropped his gun, his bloodied fingers grasping at the monster’s grip on him. “Please, don’t.” He managed to get out. He only had one hand on Daniel’s throat and Daniel felt as though with one squeeze he could crush his windpipe. The man forced Daniel’s hand away from him easily, as if Daniel was a weakling, which he knew he wasn’t. The man brought Daniel’s hand up to his mouth, and sucked. Daniel squirmed, trying to pull away from him. The result was Daniel being slammed against the wall, his head crashing against the stone. 

Screaming in pain, Daniel became disoriented. He felt a sharp pain in his hand as the man drank from him. His head lulled to the side, his lips moved without his controlling them. He could feel his body weakening, could feel his eyes shutting. He knew, though, if they did, that he would he done for. 

“Please.” He croaked, barely audible. “I don’t want to die.” He realized that the man probably didn’t understand him, that it was no use. He licked his lips, and yanked his hand away with all the strength that he possessed. The man released his grip, and Daniel slid down the stone wall. He felt so weak, so uneasy. He slumped down, his head hanging down, his chin against his chest. 

“Are... you... sure?” A voice asked in broken Danish. Daniel nodded ever so slightly. He wanted to live, he didn’t want to die like this, in an alley in the midst of a war. “It comes at a price.” The man said, in English. Daniel didn’t understand him, not at all. He nodded again, though. Hoping he could be saved. The man knelt in front of him, cradling Daniel’s head and pressing something against his lips. “Drink.” The man whispered in Danish. Daniel opened his mouth, letting the warmth consume him. The taste was tangy and rich, like nothing he had ever tasted although he knew deep down what it was. He had gotten punched multiple times, in brawls, and knew the taste of blood in his mouth well. When the man pulled away from him, Daniel felt sick. He closed his eyes without fear of never opening them again. 

He heard a scuffle, a body being dragged across the ground and placed down in front of him. He opened his eyes to find the man, his maker, pointing at the body. Daniel shook his head, refusing. The man sneered at him, his sharp teeth bared and bloodied. He grabbed Daniel by the hair, and forced him near the man’s neck. He was still breathing, but barely. He had bullet wounds in his chest and they were bleeding profusely. Daniel could smell it, his death. The man was dying. 

“Drink.” The man seethed through gritted teeth. Daniel fell forward, practically crawling towards the man. He grabbed his arm, his teeth baring down on the skin. They punctured the skin easier than he would have thought, and a cascade of blood filled his mouth. He thought he would be repulsed but as soon as it touched his tongue, he wanted more, needed more. He looked up at the man as he drank. He looked down at him, a frown on his face, void of all emotion. 

Daniel knew his life was over, knew he could never return home, and would take no further part in the war against Sweden. 

_Present Day: London_

Daniel lit a cigarette as he waited in line to enter a club, he wasn’t even sure which. It didn’t matter, really. Martin Skrtel was next to him, silent and taking in their surroundings. That is what he liked most about traveling with Martin, how they could go hours without saying a word and it didn’t mean a thing. Comfortable silence. They could go days without speaking, but being in each other’s presence. They had that whole “silent language” thing down pat. A look, a facial expression, or their own body language said more than enough to get their point across. 

Now that it was just the two of them, he was glad for their relationship. Steven was gone, and it had left a huge gaping hole in his life for the first time in three hundred years. Three hundred years with someone and you expected them when you rounded a corner, or walked into an apartment just before dawn. He wanted to hear Steven raise his voice at him, he wanted to come home and see Steven sitting in a chair. He wanted to share his blood with him, wanted to tell him about his night. There was no Steven waiting for him. Just Martin, now. Well, Martin and the coven they somehow stumbled upon when they first got to London. But they were by no means his family. 

“I want to fuck.” Martin said as he leaned against a brick wall. Daniel forced smoke out of his nose slowly, grinning at Martin for making a girl in front of him glare at them. 

“Alright.” Daniel mused, riding his cigarette of its ash before taking another long hit off of it. He licked his lips before he let the smoke out of his mouth, moving his tongue, playing with it as it blew out of him. 

“Someone young.” Martin said nonchalantly. Daniel nodded, agreeing with the request. 

“Sure, Mart.” Daniel said, his mind drifting back to Steven. Wondering, just wondering, if he was even in existence still. 

“Stop fucking thinking about him, Dan.” Martin growled, snapping his fingers in front of Daniel’s face. Daniel shoved Martin, not even looking at him. “Drink to your heart’s content, and fuck someone’s brains out.” Daniel looked to Martin, then, knowing he meant drinking someone until they were dry. He shrugged, then nodded. 

“Right.” Anything to dull the nothingness that he felt. Going to Poland was a flop, finding Xabi solved nothing. If anything, it angered him. The vampire that ruined Steven, had changed him, didn’t care that he was going to meet the sun. It irked him, that Xabi didn’t give a fuck about Steven when Steven meant everything to Daniel. 

“I am going to drain you if you don’t fucking stop it.” Martin whispered into Daniel’s ear. Daniel groaned as he felt Martin’s fingers press against his collarbone, wrap slowly around his neck. Martin knew his weakness, about anyone touching his neck. If he had fresh blood in him, it would make his cock twitch. As it were, that was why they were in line to enter the stupid club in the first place. 

“If you drained me, you’d get bored.” Daniel mused, uncaring, knowing Martin wouldn’t dare. Martin’s lips pressed against Daniel’s neck, playfully. Daniel’s tongue ran against his fangs, almost hoping that Martin would bite him. He could feel Martin’s fangs dragging against his skin, but his skin remained unharmed. He groaned. “You’re a fucking tease.” He said, pushing Martin off of him. Martin laughed. 

“Remind me of that later when I have you pressed against a mattress.” 

“I’ll be the one doing the pressing.” Daniel mumbled, lighting another cigarette. 

Eventually they made it inside. Martin liked to walk around with a beer, whereas Daniel didn’t give a fuck about pretending to drink. He’d rather walk around, dance, grind against humans. They liked touching, and he liked being in the middle of it. He hated the music, the smell of alcohol, but craved the interaction. He could hear the heartbeats, could feel their blood pumping through their veins as he ran his hands over their arms. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sound of everyone, of the smells engulfing him. 

He had someone, a girl whose hands were on his hips, who he was sure would be interested in getting a bit dirty with him and Martin by how she grinned as Daniel weaved his fingers through her hair and tugged, if he hadn’t gotten sidetracked. He smelled something familiar, yet not. He turned his head, looking for Martin Skrtel. He didn’t see him, but that didn’t worry him. His hands dropped from the human girl as he stepped away from her, following his instinct. He licked his lips as the aroma grew stronger. Blood, someone’s blood. Someone in the club.... it wasn’t that he had drank from them before, no. He felt longing, urgency, and deja vu. Daniel’s eyes fell on a young human boy by the bar with a busted lip and his drink pressed up against it. They locked eyes as the boy leaned against the bar. His gaze fell as Daniel walked forward with intent. 

“How’d that happen?” Daniel asked. The boy’s tongue slid across his bottom lip as he put his drink down. 

“Some asshole got possessive of his bird.” He mumbled, his fingers raking through his hair as he sighed. “Was actually looking at him.” He said, smirking as he looked at Daniel, his eyes widening a bit. “Do I... know you?” He asked. Daniel shrugged, his head tilting. 

“Was going to ask you the same thing.” Daniel smiled at him. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than him, even. With green eyes and messy dark brown hair. 

“Think I would know you from the mohawk.” Daniel nibbled at the inside of his cheek as his eyes slid up and down the boy’s frame. He could sense blood rushing to the kid’s cheeks, which made Daniel take a step forward. The smell of him was overwhelming and so very... 

“Want to get out of here?” Daniel whispered, suddenly close enough that he said it into the boy’s ear. He wanted to touch him, to fuck him. He needed to taste him. The boy nodded. Daniel grasped his hand, pulling him through the club, looking for Martin. When they locked eyes, Daniel jerked his head, letting Martin know he had what they came for. Within seconds Martin was by his side, his arm draped over the kid’s shoulders. 

“So, what’s your name?” He asked. 

“Martin.” The kid answered. Martin Skrtel lifted his eyebrows, feigning interest. 

“Funny, so is mine!” Martin smiled at Skrtel, Daniel refused to let the kid’s hand go. “How old are you, Martin?”

“21.” He answered, his thumb caressing Daniel’s wrist as they walked. Daniel jabbed his tongue against a tooth, letting the taste of blood enter his mouth. Daniel looked at Skrtel, his eyes narrowing as they walked towards the door. 

“Tell me, Martin. How does being fucked by two guys sound to you?” Skrtel asked him, his index finger and thumb holding tight to Martin’s chin as they stopped walking, just at the exit. Martin looked to Daniel, unsure. Daniel could sense his unease. His heartbeat quickened, and his breathing shortened. Daniel broke eye contact with the human long enough to look to Skrtel, letting him know that he wanted to take the reigns. Skrtel backed off, his arm slipping off of him for the moment. 

“Martin,” Daniel whispered, pulling Martin closer to him. Martin, eyelids heavy, moved easily. Daniel pressed his lips against Martin’s neck and inhaled his scent. It was so familiar to him, but he couldn’t place it. “Come home with us.” He whispered close to Martin’s ear. Martin moaned, nodding his head as his body pressed against Daniel’s. Daniel smiled, his eyes darting towards Skrtel as his hands cupped the human’s face. Their lips glided together, his going between Martin’s, making sure they remained closed for now. He didn’t want to scare him off, not now, not when he tasted so good. Daniel tilted his head, his lips leaving Martin’s, sliding down to his neck. Time to find out if he liked pain, before it was too late. Daniel gripped Martin’s hair, and tugged as his teeth scraped playfully across his tender skin. 

Martin moaned, his body reacted positively, stirring between his legs as blood rushed south. Skrtel pulled Martin away by the wrist, bringing him into his own arms, kissing him himself, having a pre-taste. Daniel’s blood boiled. Something inside him growled, not wanting Skrtel to touch him. He harnessed it, though, pushed it aside. 

He exchanged looks with Skrtel in deciding where to take Martin. They were staying at the den, where the coven shared a mansion. It wouldn’t do for what they wanted, for what he wanted. As they walked out of the club, he called a well known hotel that catered to his kind. A place to drink and fuck, this was no shitty motel. Humans liked to feel safe, to feel as though they were valued. No one wanted to be drained in an alleyway, tossed aside. Daniel got them a room before they even arrived, his information was on file. The best thing about the rooms were the fact that there was no way for sunlight to penetrate it, he and Skrtel would stay until the next nightfall if they couldn’t get back to the den in time for sunrise. 

As they walked, Martin’s hand slid back into Daniel’s. Something tugged at Daniel, a memory trying to resurface. It disappeared as soon as he tried to think about what it could be. The room itself was small, with a bed and a bathroom. There was no TV, no minibar. It was obvious that a vampire ran it, for no human would spend the night there without being the main course. Martin wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, though. He had Skrtel and Daniel to occupy his thoughts as they stripped him down, their mouths on him. Martin reached for Daniel’s pants, he wanted to blow him, but Daniel swatted his hand away. There would be none of that until he and Skrtel fed. Skrtel laid Martin down on the bed, his hands on his chest as they kissed. Daniel’s hand wrapped around Martin’s already leaking cock, stroking him. The moan that escaped Martin’s lips was magnified in Daniel’s mind as he felt the blood pumping through Martin’s cock. Daniel licked up his shaft, expertly covering his fangs with his lips as he took Martin into his mouth. He knew it was coming, that Skrtel would bite him soon. He knew by the stance that Skrtel took. He had Martin’s hands above his head, pinned to the mattress, his body ready to straddle Martin at a moments notice. Daniel pressed a finger against Martin’s opening, eliciting another moan from him. The moan turned into a pained, prolonged groan and Daniel knew that Skrtel had sunk his teeth in. Daniel began fucking Martin with his finger, giving him pleasure with the pain. Martin’s back arched as Daniel’s mouth worked him into a frenzy. Once Skrtel had gotten what he needed, he backed off, pulling Daniel off of Martin, their lips crashing together. Daniel could taste Martin on Skrtel’s tongue, and almost immediately felt his body stir. He wanted more, needed more. Skrtel shifted, letting Daniel engulf Martin, straddling him. Skrtel himself stripped down, jacking himself as he watched Daniel lick and suck at Martin’s neck. Martin raked his fingers down Daniel’s back, his hips rolling against Daniel’s. 

His blood was sweet, like it was known to him... as if he had... 

Daniel sat up, his fingers through Martin’s hair, yanking it slightly. Martin, already weakened, though his body still reacting to the mixture of pain and pleasure, looked up at Daniel through hooded eyes. 

“Martin Kelly?” Daniel whispered. Martin, snapping out of whatever daze he had fallen into, stared wide eyed at Daniel. Daniel had one hand in Martin’s hair, and another on his throat. Daniel looked to Skrtel, who had a raised eyebrow. Daniel couldn’t believe... had it been that long since Paris? Daniel slid off of him, his hands shaking slightly as he ran his bloodied fingers through his hair. Skrtel, confused, growled when Martin tried to get off the bed. 

“You can’t be him.” Martin whispered, not looking at Skrtel. “I made it up, I made you up.” He all but screamed. Daniel looked at him, barely above the drinking age, still so young and fragile, his blood on the tip of his tongue. 

“What the bloody fuck is going on?” Skrtel asked, grabbing Daniel by the arm. Daniel licked his lips, wishing he could have more of Martin. His body craved him in more ways than one, now. 

“He saved me.” Martin whispered. Skrtel looked at Daniel, then at Martin, and laughed. 

“That is that child? In Paris?” He was pointing at Martin. Daniel nodded. “That’s a fucking laugh.” Skrtel turned to Daniel, and whispered in his ear. “We have to drain him.” Daniel took a step back, shaking his head. 

“No.” His gut clenched, almost sick at the thought of it. Why the fuck did he care about a human’s life? How many people had he drained in the last 300 years? This was only one, one that they had planned on killing to begin with. Until this very second. 

Daniel could tell that Martin was weak by how his eyes were opening and closing slowly. He stood, though, despite how much they had drank from him. Daniel went towards him, catching him in his arms. Skrtel, obviously angry his cock wasn’t going to get any action, grabbed his clothes and stormed out. Daniel rolled his eyes, uncaring at the moment. 

“You’re real.” Martin whispered, his fingers tracing Daniel’s fangs. Daniel grunted, closing his mouth self consciously. He needed to back off, because the scent of Martin’s blood was engulfing him, and he wanted more. 

“I am.” Daniel couldn’t help but noticed that Martin’s erection was still throbbing, still intact. It made him hard. Their lips were close together, Martin’s hand was on the back of Daniel’s neck. 

“Weren’t you going to fuck me?” Martin asked. Daniel nodded as their lips crashed together once more. Skrtel would be mad he missed this, Daniel thought, bemused as he lead Martin back to the bed. He slid a condom on, maneuvered Martin how he wanted him, then sank himself in, reveling in the feeling of his warm body engulfing Daniel’s cock. The harder Daniel fucked him, the more Martin moaned, grit his teeth. Daniel, unable to help himself, bit Martin on the shoulder, as he fucked Martin, who was on his knees. He pulled Martin up against his chest so that they were chest to back, so that he could drink from him further. Martin’s head lulled backwards, resting against Daniel’s shoulder as he fucked him and sucked him. 

Without realizing it, he had made Martin come, because his body shook from it. Daniel pulled his mouth away, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to take much more. Martin lay on the bed, his chest heaving, sweaty and bloodied. Daniel thrust his hips against Martin until his own climax overtook him. Slowly, he pulled out, taking care not to crush Martin under his grip. After getting off the bed, Daniel grabbed the first aid kit that was kept in the bathroom, and cleaned him up, applying gauze to stop the bleeding. Martin moaned, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Daniel pulled Martin into his arms, and cursed to himself. He was going to regret fucking Martin, he was going to regret saving him. 

Chapter Four 

_Present Day: Madrid, Spain_

Steven walked the streets of Madrid alone, lost in his own thoughts. His plan was to take his time in Spain, to travel and visit the country’s beautiful cities. He couldn’t go to most of its historic sites, due to the fact that the sun hindered him, but he walked the streets at night, looking at cathedrals that were as old as he was, some even older. 

They were still there, beautiful, unmoving. He wished he could be that strong, resilient. Hands in his pockets, he stood in front of La Iglesia de San Nicolás de Bari, the oldest church in Madrid, three hundred years older than he was. With his jaw set, he looked at the old building with mild disdain. How can this building be here, still? In the condition it was in, even. That was easy: someone took care of it. He thought about abandoned castles in Scotland, caved in and destroyed. That was how he felt. He was no Spanish cathedral, he was a Scottish castle. Ready to be wiped from existence. If he just stayed here until dawn, it would be over. It was simple, really. 

But as time slipped by, as dawn approached, Steven found himself making his way back to his hotel room. Mindless late night tv could be heard in the background, which he kept on so that he felt less alone. He missed Daniel and Martin’s chatter, he missed the companionship. In all his time, he had only spent around eighty years of it alone. He didn’t know how to do it, really, even though he had felt alone for almost all of his life. You could be surrounded by people, but still feel unbearably alone. 

Steven moved slowly, his months of refusing to feed taking its toll on him. He knew his body could keep going for years like this, that it wouldn’t be the end of him, but his bloodlust was gone. He didn’t want it, didn’t care for the vanity of flushed skin, to look human. He wasn’t human and found that he was left alone when he looked like this. Humans avoided him, which was what he wanted. Humans with their lives, thinking they had things to live for, that their lives had meaning. Within the blink of an eye they’d be gone, it didn’t matter what they did. 

Steven sat on the floor, on the rug he brought everywhere with him. He took off his shoes, tossing them by the door. Slowly, he laid down on the rug, the hotel room’s furniture pushed out of the way. He didn’t have need for the bed, so he shoved it to the side, covered the window with the mattress. Light locking the room. He had plenty of space for the rug. His fingers traced the design, faded with time. It had once been a deep, forest green, but was now faded brown. As his fingers slid across the delicate stitching, he closed his eyes and forced a sigh out. Sometimes, the human reaction to sigh was needed, could still be felt even though he needed no air. 

Sighing released the weight that he felt on his shoulders. On his past mistakes haunting him. Sometimes, it helped. Now, though, it added to his pain. Alone in Spain, a place he swore he’d never return to. 

_1606: Logroño, Spain_

Something felt wrong. Felt off, different. It only took Xabi a moment to realize that he wasn’t breathing, that his heart wasn’t beating. He opened his eyes to see Steven, his Steven, crouched next to him, his hands covering his face as if he had been crying. Xabi knew, though, that wasn’t possible. Steven couldn’t cry, but he could feel devastation, grief. Xabi moved his hand, and pain seared through his body, undeniable pain. It felt like his organs were rupturing all at once, as if he was dying. 

“Steven-” Xabi managed to say before his teeth caught on his dried lips. Xabi gasped as he moved his hand to his mouth, despite the pain. His fingers traced slowly along his teeth, stopping when he pricked his finger on a fang. He had fangs. His eyes widened. “No, Steven-” Xabi sat up, screaming as he did so at his body betraying him. He really, truly, was dying. His body was shutting down because Steven had turned him. 

He had turned him against his wishes. 

Steven remained unmoving next to him, his elbows on his knees as his hands covered his face, as if he couldn’t even look at Xabi. Xabi tried not to move, to make the pain stop, but he was too angry and too desperate to see Steven’s face. He needed to see his face. 

“Steven, look at me!” He yelled. Steven dropped a hand, his teeth were caught on his bottom lip. He was scared. Xabi’s resolve wavered. “Why?” Xabi asked, his voice betraying him. 

“You... were dead.” He whispered. “Dead. I didn’t think you’d-” Steven’s voice cracked uncharacteristically. “I thought I was too late-”

“Why, though?” Xabi asked again, this time with more resolution in his voice. Steven looked away from him, as if he was ashamed. 

“I couldn’t lose you.” Xabi curled into a ball, letting out a scream so loud he felt like it could shatter glass. Within moments, Steven’s hands were on him, calming him, quieting the pain. “You need to drink-”

“No.” Xabi gasped, still used to needing air, to breathing. He wanted to cry, but no tears came. He closed his eyes, trying to will them to come. Nothing. Only pain of his body dying, only agony of his turning into a monster was present. Xabi swatted at Steven’s hand, pushing him away. This was not what he wanted, not that they had had time to discuss what he wanted. There had been no time, and Steven had reacted. And now Xabi was like him, immortal. 

When the pain dulled, Xabi opened his eyes to find Steven sitting beside him still, looking down at his hands. Xabi took in his surroundings, they were in his home, laying on his rug, surrounded by his books. Steven had brought him home. A home that they would have to leave, soon. 

“We aren’t safe here.” Xabi whispered. Steven looked at him, his face showing the emotional turmoil that he was in, in causing Xabi pain. It was almost too much to bare, seeing Steven like that. Broken. 

“You can’t move yet.” He said, his voice heavy hearted. Xabi reached out for his hand, to which Steven immediately gave him. “You need to feed.” Xabi shook his head, refusing. “What if-” Steven stopped, looking away from him again. “What if you drank from me?” Xabi closed his eyes, taking a second before answering. He could feel the hunger building, quickly. He felt a pressure building, a desire for it. Bloodlust. He didn’t want it, but it was there, and there it would remain. 

“Yes.” He whispered. Steven shifted, laying next to Xabi, their fingers intertwining. Xabi curled his body against Steven’s, his free hand hooking around Steven’s neck as their legs tangled easily. He closed his eyes as Steven kissed his forehead, like he always did. He had been Steven’s for years, now. 

And now he was his for eternity. 

Xabi gritted his teeth, his anger bubbling forward. No more sunlight, no more bookstore, no more family. He lost everything. Without warning, he bit into Steven’s neck, instinct overtaking him. The pain of his transformation subsided almost immediately as he drank from Steven, his body calmed its need for sustenance. 

Within seconds, his body came to life. Blood surged, his senses heightened, and one single thought came into Xabi’s mind: Steven tasted good. He tasted like life, like the sweetest thing he ever had. He felt Steven’s hand against his head, his fingers through Xabi’s hair. Xabi’s hips moved against Steven, his body reacting to the blood. Steven pulled on Xabi’s hair, forcing him to retract his fangs. Xabi did so only reluctantly, though. He closed his eyes as Steven’s lips found his, as they kissed. Steven, who showed up out of nowhere in the rain years ago. Steven, whom he fell in love with. Steven, who turned him into something he never wanted to become. 

Xabi’s body calmed, in time. He ended the kiss, his hands cupping Steven’s face. He felt stronger, no longer the fragile human he had been the day before. He no longer needed protection, and the look in Steven’s eyes told Xabi that he knew exactly what Xabi was thinking. 

“Seeing you... hanged... I couldn’t-”

“Shh,” Xabi whispered, not wanting to think about it any longer. His hand ghosted across his neck, wondering if there was a bruise or not. If there was, it would soon fade, now. Vampires healed quickly. 

Steven quieted, his hands mirroring Xabi’s. 

“Your eyes changed.” Steven whispered. Xabi blinked subconsciously. “They are darker now.” 

“I wonder what yours looked like, before.” Xabi wondered aloud. He had never mentioned Steven’s life before, not once. He knew that Steven didn’t like thinking about it. He pondered, for a moment, about if he too, would some day hate thinking about his human life. 

“They were blue.” Steven spoke as Xabi’s thumb grazed his bottom lip. 

“They still are.” Steven shrugged, then. “But they are very... dull. There is no life to them.” Xabi mumbled. Steven closed his eyes, then, obvious anguish playing across his face. Xabi pulled away from Steven, untangling their limbs. Xabi noticed that Steven blocked his windows, but he could see light creeping through holes. Death, real death awaited him if he opened a window. 

It enraged him, that he would never again see the sun, feel its rays, or enjoy its warmth. In fact, he felt nothing. He felt no sense of cool or hot. He would never again sweat, or feel a chill run down his spine. Pain, yes, immense pain could still be felt. But temperature was now a thing of the past, and he would need to feed regularly if he wanted his body temperature to remain normal to human touch, that he knew. He always preferred Steven after he fed, his skin to be flushed and warm compared to cool and pale. He always preferred Steven’s touch after he had drunk from him. 

Xabi’s eyes locked on Steven, who was still laying on the rug, his rug. Everything was different now, they couldn’t go back to how they had been. He knew, deep down, that he couldn’t remain with Steven. Not now. 

_Present Day: Madrid, Spain_

It was just before dawn when Steven walked into his hotel room. He had stayed out as late as he could, wondering just why Daniel liked skirting death like that. His nostrils flared as soon as he entered the room, his eyes darting to the figure sitting in a chair, pulled into the center of the room, over the rug. 

Xabi sat there, legs crossed, with an elbow on an armrest, thumb on his chin as his fingers silhouetted his face. Clean shaven, hair styled just so, wearing a button down shirt with jeans, he looked normal. He looked like he belonged. 

Xabi was looking at him, and Steven felt self-conscious. He knew how he looked: sick. He looked as if he could drop dead at any moment and here Xabi was, practically radiant. His skin was almost tan, his lips wet. Subconsciously Steven raked his teeth across his bottom lip. They caught on his chapped lips and he looked away, unable to hold Xabi’s gaze any longer. 

“You still have my rug.” Xabi whispered. Steven nodded, sheepish. He did. There was no way he could have gotten rid of it. It was all he had of Xabi, the only thing he possessed of his. He chanced a glance at him, and he ached for him. He ached for what once was, what he had with him, and what he ruined. 

“How did you find me?” Steven asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Your sired offspring found me.” Steven closed his eyes at Xabi’s tone. Biting, raw with emotion. “Daniel.” 

“He shouldn’t have.” 

“But he did.” Xabi said, his voice clipped as his hand dropped from his face, as he stood. “And I see why.” Steven cringed. “When was the last time you fed?” Xabi asked, walking around Steven, looking him up and down. Steven shrugged, it didn’t matter. Xabi was here, in front of him, but it didn’t matter. He would leave, again. Everyone left him in the end. He wouldn’t be able to survive it, this time. There was only one reason he came to Spain. 

Xabi’s scent overwhelmed him. He smelled the same, despite the cologne he was wearing. Steven could smell the Xabi he knew back then, the one with the wide, bright eyes and the smile that had melted his cold, black heart. It surprised Steven when he felt Xabi’s hand on his cheek. Their eyes locked, neither saying a word. 

“Don’t do this to yourself.” Xabi verbalized, his thumb grazing across Steven’s lip in the same manner he used to do. Steven closed his eyes at the touch of affection, unable to keep his mouth from opening slightly. “Please.” Steven opened his eyes to find Xabi’s mouth dangerously close to his. He took a step back, letting Xabi’s hand fall from him. 

“Why are you here?” It was Xabi’s turn to avert his gaze, his hand going to the back of his neck, scratching at his hair idly. Steven felt the sun start to rise: Xabi would be in the room with him until sundown. He was frightened, really, more than excited about the prospect. 

“You never summoned me.” Xabi divulged, sounding almost hurt. “Not once.” 

“You told me...” Steven sighed, sucking in air unnecessarily, “You told me you never wanted to see me again.” 

“I was angry.” Xabi admitted. Steven was leaning against the wall, now. Xabi took a step towards him, but Steven shook his head. 

“Don’t.” Xabi offered his wrist to Steven. Steven looked at it, knowing he shouldn’t. To taste Xabi’s blood once more would be torture for him, knowing he wasn’t going to stay. Xabi knew what his blood did to Steven, how he would react. Xabi took his own wrist, and bit it. The aroma alone made Steven step forward, his hand reaching for Xabi’s wrist. He took it, unable to hold back. He moaned as the first drop touched his tongue. 

Bliss. Euphoria in liquid form. Steven dropped to his knees in front of Xabi, holding onto his wrist as he drank from it. Xabi’s free hand went to Steven’s head, his fingers raking through his hair lightly. 

“Take what you need, I fed before I came here because Daniel said you hadn’t fed in months.” Steven looked up at him, moaning as he felt himself growing stronger, as he felt his body react to Xabi’s blood. He pulled back, his hands on Xabi’s thighs as he sat back on his heels. “You look better already.” Xabi smiled. It was a small smile, but still. 

Steven wiped his hand across his mouth, standing slowly, breaking contact with Xabi. Touching him, although briefly, had his body on fire. Steven laughed, then. It was short lived, but it was most definitely a laugh. Xabi’s brow furrowed. “What’s so funny?” Steven shook his head, his hand waved up and down in Xabi’s direction. 

“You,” He started, his eyes betraying his despondency, “your skin is tan, warm. Not once, after...” He stopped talking for a moment, his eyes trailing down Xabi’s body slowly. “You never fed off of humans.” 

Xabi smirked, his hands sliding into his pockets, his head tilting to one side. 

“I had you, you fed me.” Steven closed his eyes, wishing the memories not to come. Of course, they did. In a flood, they came. “And if you won’t feed from humans, then I will feed you myself.” Steven’s eyes snapped open as he glared at Xabi. 

“I will not be your pet.” He bared his fangs defensively. Xabi grit his teeth, shaking his head only once. 

“I am not Alexandra, Steven.” Xabi hissed, impatient. “You could never be my pet. If anything I was yours.” 

“I never-” Steven started, but stopped. Xabi looked indignant, although he held his chin high, daring Steven to say otherwise. 

“You never? Please continue, I really want to know what you have to say about us, how you viewed.... us.” Xabi said the word venomously. Steven looked to the rug. 

“That wasn’t my intention.” 

“Your intention was that I was to be dinner.” Xabi said nonchalantly as he walked towards him. “I was a human, who you decided you liked.”

“Xabi-”

“You came back, you always came back for more. I became dependent, expecting you to show up. Needing you to.” 

“You saved me.” Steven whispered, as if that would change things. He saw everything differently. He had been a wreck, then, when he found Xabi. The loss of Alexandra, the vileness of coven life, and the bloodlust that came with it had changed Steven so drastically in such a short period of time that when he met Xabi, he clung to his naivete, his sincerity. To how human he was. 

“You drained me, but I wanted you to. I was addicted to you, Steven.” Xabi’s voice held no malice, no desire. He sounded apathetic, which made it hurt more. “I let you take over me.” Steven shook his head. 

“Why are you here?” Steven whispered. 

“I need closure.” Steven closed his eyes, resolute. 

“Do you feel it? Closure?” He asked. Xabi shook his head. “Should I have let you die? Would you die, now? Would you walk out into the sun, and end it?” Steven pointed to the window. 

“No, I will not walk into the sun.” Xabi’s voice cracked as he licked his lips. “And you shouldn’t either.” Steven laughed.

“Why do you care?” He said, amidst a laugh. 

“Because no one deserves that fate, or this one. The one that you chose for me.”

“Like I had a choice!” Steven screamed. 

“You did have a choice, don’t think for one second that you didn’t. You did. You chose to be her pet, you chose to follow her. Don’t hate me because I chose to leave, because I didn’t get the same choice you did.” Xabi bellowed, his face coming dangerously close to Steven’s. “You have a choice now, just like you always have. I have tried my best to survive how I wish, despite being given something I didn’t want to begin with. Why haven’t you done the same?” 

“I tried to. Everything blew up in my face. I tried to make her happy, and failed. I wanted to make you happy, and failed. Daniel... Daniel doesn’t need me. I am not needed, Xabi.” Xabi took a step away from Steven, to which Steven countered, taking a step forwards. 

“You pushed Daniel away.” 

“He and Martin -” 

“Need you.” Xabi emphasized. 

“I never hated you.” Steven whispered. 

“What?” Xabi asked, confused. 

“You said that I hated you because you left... I didn’t. Never. Not even for an instant-”

“When I left you burned our home.” Xabi interrupted him. “You burnt it to the ground. I was afraid you were in it, that you hadn’t left.” 

“You thought that was hatred?” Xabi shrugged. “I have hated myself since the day I turned you.” 

“Stop it.” Xabi urged him. “Just... stop.” Steven shut his mouth. “I don’t want to be the reason for this. Don’t put this on me.” 

“It wasn’t meant to be put on your shoulders, it is my weight to bear.” With in a blink of an eye, Xabi’s hands were cupping Steven’s face, Xabi’s mouth was close to Steven’s. 

“When you released me, did you mean it?” Xabi asked. Steven looked at him, his hands clinging to Xabi’s shirt. He nodded. “When I screamed that I never wanted to see you again, and you burnt our home... did you think that for the rest of eternity, you would be without me?” Again, Steven nodded. “Do you wish the fire took you?” 

“Yes.” Steven let out. 

“Why didn’t it?” 

“In case-”

“In case what?” 

“In case you came back.” Steven whispered, unable to lie, unable to think of another answer that would save him from the look in Xabi’s eyes. Never, not once, had he told Daniel that he wanted to see Xabi. He barely mentioned him, only in passing. He didn’t want to have false hope. He had just pushed all of it aside, had come to terms with it. 

And here Xabi was, standing before him. His weakness. His resolve crumbled around him as his eyes looked to the window. His window of opportunity had passed by him. There was no way he could meet the sun now. 

Chapter Five

 _1532: London, England_

The sound of rain beating against the roof was loud. It echoed, dulled the other senses into a false sense of calm. Steven lay in his bed, eyes open and staring at the window, watching the rain fall against the glass. It was day time, but the sky was dark, except when lightning would strike. 

Alexandra had left the windows open in remembrance. 

She was gone, now. She had left him alone, except for the coven. “The coven will look after you, my pet.” She had whispered, her hands cupping his face. “Stay here, with them.” Steven had nodded as her lips grazed his. 

“Don’t do this.” 

“Do not beg, I have made my decision.” 

She passed him off, then, with a nod of her head. Hands grabbed him, pulling him away from her. Steven thrashed his limbs, but the vampires were older, stronger than he was. Without another word, she was gone. 

Something broke within him, a piece of his humanity was ripped away as he lost his maker. To lose a maker was worse than losing a loved one, a parent. It was like losing your entire life, a reason for being. Steven lost himself in the coven, adopting their ways. Humans were used and discarded, thought of as nothing more than cattle. Food and something to fuck. Steven was no different than them, than those around him. Orgies, with both male and female vampires, were daily occurrences. Humans had no say, which at first Steven opposed to, but after a time his senses were dulled. To speak out on ways that things were done, he would be ostracized. He fucked his pain away, drank it until his skin was tan, muscles were defined, until his hair grew long. 

It wasn’t until he, clothed in only breeches, his shirt hardly ever worn, was brought before the head of the coven, and asked to swear loyalty. He nodded, not thinking. 

“The brand of our coven should be worn with pride.” Again, Steven nodded, although his brow creased in confusion. “It must be burned deep, in order for it to remain.” Steven’s eyes widened. “Once officially a part of the coven, there is no going back.” 

Steven thought about the coven, thought about how much time he had spent locked in a stupor because of their never ending night, blacked out windows and endless supply of human sacrifices. He looked down at his chest, stained with blood as his hands were held behind his back. He looked up at the head of the coven, who waited in silence. 

“Once branded, you must drink from a virgin.” A young girl was brought out, kicking and screaming. “Then take her, here.” Steven shook his head. The human was crying, begging. Steven knew that if he said no, that she would still die. If he didn’t do it, then anyone else would. He shook his head again. “If you do not, you will be cast out. We let you stay here, as Alexandra requested. Are you going against your maker’s wishes?” 

Steven nodded. 

“This is not what I want.” He whispered. The head of the coven sighed dramatically, motioning for Steven to be let go. “But I do want her.” He said, pointing to the girl. Although he lifted an eyebrow, the master nodded his head. They released the girl, pushing her into Steven’s arms. She tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. With one last look, he left with the girl. 

As soon as they were out of the coven, and Steven had been able to gather what things he had, he released her. 

“Go to your family.” He said, buttoning his shirt, pulling on his tunic, and straightening his socks. She didn’t move. “Did you hear me? Go!” He bared his fangs, hissing with anger. She ran, then. He was alone for the first time in his life, was without someone controlling him. Unsure of what to do, he decided to get as far away from England as he could. He wanted to start over. 

_Present Day: London, England_

Daniel lay on his bed, listening to the sound of the shower as Martin Skrtel cleaned up. Dusk was soon, within the hour, and it was a Saturday. Saturday nights were always fun, lively. Daniel chuckled to himself as he mouthed the word _lively_. 

So far, their stay in London was surreal. They found the coven, easily, and were welcomed with open arms. It had Daniel on edge, if he was being completely honest. Steven had always told him to be wary of covens but didn’t delve any further with the issue. Martin, though, was keen on joining. 

“We are stronger in groups, safety and no hiding who we are. We will be with our own kind.” Martin had told him, and he trusted Martin with his life. Steven had cast him aside, where else was he to go? He would follow Martin. 

They were on a trial with the coven, which Daniel thought was odd. They were given rooms, told the rules, and then given free reign over London. The rules were simple: Humans were not personal property. Do not bring a human into the coven that you do not want to share. All vampires must defer to the master if they wish to keep a pet, even then said pet may be shared. 

Daniel was fine with the rules, except for one thing: all vampires must defer to the master. 

The master, an old vampire, older than Steven and older than any vampire Daniel had ever run across, was intimidating to say the least. John Terry was known for his bloodlust and promiscuity with humans. He started the coven during the Black Plague, when they massacred hundreds, turning many to multiply their numbers in the guise of sickness. Sure, there really was a plague, but they covered their tracks well. He has an army, although small, of loyal vampires. Most of which are housed in the coven. 

Daniel had barely said a word to him, but then again he hadn’t needed to. Daniel looked at the wooden post of his bed, there were scratches on it, gauges taken out of it where someone was chained to it. The bed itself was old, maybe older than he. He squinted his eyes when he saw something that surprised him. In the post, he saw the names Alexandra and Steven, together. There were a lot of names on the posts, of vampires who had previously stayed here. 

Steven had never mentioned that he had been in the coven, in any coven. It had to be his Steven, though. How many Alexandra’s and Steven’s were there, really? Not many. Skrtel walked in, dropping his towel to the floor as he hummed a tune that he always did. Daniel’s eyes watched Martin change, remaining silent until he had to ask:

“Did Steven ever mention being in a coven to you?” Martin shook his head. 

“Don’t think so.” 

“I wonder if Alexandra made him-” 

“Danny, stop.” Martin said, his voice not unkind. Daniel looked up at Martin, his teeth catching on his lower lip. “I know you miss him, but for all we know he is gone.” Martin’s hand brushed Daniel’s cheek. “Don’t dig up the past if you don’t need to.” Daniel looked to Steven’s name carved into the post. 

“He isn’t gone.” 

“You don’t know that.” Daniel said, sitting up. “For all we know, he could be...” he shook his head, faking a sigh. “Feasting.” Martin smiled, raising an eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel frowned. “In my mind, I want him feasting, human after human. That is what I want.” 

“Alright, Danny. He is in Spain, draining everyone.” 

It hurt, knowing that it wasn’t true. It hurt him that Steven may be gone and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He went to Xabi, had found him and Xabi hadn’t cared. How could he not care? 

“Daniel, you need to fucking stop whatever it is going on in your head.” 

“But-”

“No buts. I am serious. Steven made a choice, and I refuse to see the same thing happen to you. We are going to start the initiation soon, we won’t be alone anymore.” Daniel nodded. Family. The coven would become their family. Deep down, though, Daniel knew that Steven was his family and not going after him to Spain felt like he had betrayed Steven, in some way. Like he had failed a test. “Come on, you look a bit... peaked.” 

On their way out, they passed by the den. The den was where most of the vampires in the coven spent their nights if they didn’t go out. On their first night, Martin had joked that it was the ‘den of iniquity’, to which Daniel laughed because it was true. Daniel had yet to partake of the fun, as Martin had called it. 

“Going out again?” A voice rang out, calling them back to the entrance to the den. Daniel’s eyes flicked inside, naked flesh and the smell of fresh blood consumed him for a moment. Natasha smiled up at the both of them, her head tilted. Martin was grinning at her. 

“We are, care to join?” He asked her. Daniel’s back stiffened. Natasha’s fingers slid slowly down Martin’s chest as she shook her head. 

“No, but I’d love you to stay and play.” She was looking solely at Martin, choosing to ignore Daniel, knowing he wasn’t into group sex. Well, he was, but not... Daniel shook his head, looking to Martin. 

“Mart?” He asked. Martin shrugged. 

“They already have them here and begging for it?” He looked to Daniel, as if for approval. 

“You can stay in, but I am going out.” 

“You okay with that?” Martin asked. Daniel shrugged. 

“Natasha will keep you company.” He whispered, leaving. As soon as he walked out he smelled him. Martin Kelly. Looking around, Daniel rounded a corner to find him there, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Daniel’s eyes widened in anger. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, his hand gripping Martin’s neck, hoisting him up carefully, scaring him but not hurting him. Martin’s nostrils flared as his hands gripped Daniel’s wrist. 

“Followed you.” 

“I see that, what the fuck for?” Martin didn’t answer, so Daniel lifted him off of the ground enough that his toes no longer touched. 

“I don’t know.” Martin gasped, his nails digging into Daniel’s skin. “Please let me down.” Daniel did, but his fist grabbed hold of Martin’s shirt, and he dragged him out into the street and began walking away from the coven, quickly. “Are you going to kill me?” Martin asked, and Daniel clenched his jaw. 

“No.” 

“Then what-” Daniel stopped, and shoved Martin against a wall again. 

“Shut up, Martin.” Daniel seethed. Martin did, panting hard. Daniel could hear Martin’s blood pumping, could feel his pulse. “You cannot just show up, uninvited.” 

“I didn’t know how else-”

“I am a vampire, Martin.” Daniel rushed out. “Does that mean anything to you?” 

“A vampire that saves children.” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“One time.” 

“I wanted to see you again.” Martin whispered as Daniel’s fingers ghosted over the wound in Martin’s neck, near his shoulder. It was covered by his shirt but he knew well where he had bitten him. He pressed down, causing Martin pain. He hissed, then grunted, his heart rate raising dramatically. 

“You cannot come here.” Daniel urged, knowing that if Martin stepped foot near the coven he would be open game. “I don’t want you in there.” He uttered, surprising himself. Martin’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath. 

“But you do want me?” He asked, his teeth raking over his bottom lip. Daniel let go of him and took a step back, his tongue slid against his fangs idly. 

“I don’t know what you expected, coming here.” 

“I expected-”

“I am not some sparkly piece of nonhuman eating-”

“I know that!” Kelly all but screamed. Daniel watched him close his eyes and sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Listen, I just wanted....” 

“Don’t play around with vampires, Martin. You’ll get hurt.” Daniel whispered. 

“And you care? If I get hurt?” Daniel bared his fangs in barely a second and had his hands on Martin’s neck once more, pushing him against the wall. 

“No. I don’t.” Daniel moved Martin’s head, turning it to the side. Martin’s hands were grasping his shirt as Daniel pushed the collar of Martin’s shirt out of the way. He bit down, hard. Martin screamed, and Daniel covered his mouth. When he pulled back, he wiped his mouth with his hand. Martin was panting, his hand immediately moving to cover the wound. Daniel could feel Martin’s blood pumping through his body, flowing south. Fucking the kid would only give him a false sense of safety, so Daniel needed to get away from him, but Martin’s gaze trapped him. He was looking at Daniel with a mix of hurt and lust. Daniel’s eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Martin. Martin didn’t even flinch. 

“Go home, Martin.” Daniel said through gritted teeth. Martin shook his head, once. Daniel growled. “Whatever is going on in your human head is not what is going on here.” Daniel said, poking Martin in the chest with a finger. “You are food to me.” 

“Then kill me.” Martin said nonchalantly. Without hesitating, Daniel grabbed Martin’s hair and yanked on it, hard, almost pulling Martin off the ground. Wide eyed, Martin reached his hands out to Daniel as he gasped with pain. One hand went to Daniel’s neck, not knowing that was his weakness. Daniel moaned, pressing his body against Martin’s. Their lips crashed together violently as Daniel gripped Martin’s face tightly. Martin’s hand didn’t leave Daniel’s neck, his thumb pressing hard against Daniel’s skin. Daniel moaned against Martin’s mouth, groaning as he felt Martin’s hand slide south. 

“Stop.” Daniel said against Martin’s lips. Martin’s hand was on Daniel’s stomach, shaking slightly. “What do you think you are playing at?” Daniel asked. Martin swallowed, then licked his lips. 

“You said you were going to kill me, but didn’t.” 

“That may not hold true to tonight.” Daniel said, giving another yank to Martin’s hair. It surprised him, Martin’s reaction. He was hard between his legs and was panting. 

“Change in heart?” 

“I don’t have a heart.” Daniel uttered. Martin rolled his eyes. Daniel’s hand went to Martin’s neck, gripping him tight. “And if you think otherwise you are wrong.” 

Daniel released his grip on Martin and took a step back. “Go home, Martin.” 

Martin slid down the wall, gripping his shoulder, his body shaking. He looked up at Daniel, remaining silent and unmoving. For a moment, Daniel was worried that he had seriously hurt him. Daniel sneered at the mere thought of worrying about Martin, angry at himself. “Can you walk?” Daniel asked. Martin shook his head, dropping his gaze. Daniel feigned a sigh. 

He was about to help Martin up when he felt them: vampires. Vampires were near. He turned around to find three of them rounding the corner. They were from the coven, though Daniel had never talked to them. Subconsciously, he blocked Martin from their view. 

“What do you have there, Daniel?” One named Juan Mata asked, his head tilted. Daniel bared his fangs as he backed up closer to Martin. He could hear Martin’s heartbeat skyrocketing, which made him even more riled up. 

“He smells delicious.” Another, named Fernando Torres, said as he, too, bared his fangs. “Are you done with him?” 

“No.” Daniel growled. He didn’t look down as he felt Martin’s hand against his ankle, he was shaking with fear. Daniel narrowed his eyes at the vampires, readying his stance for a fight. 

“Now, now Daniel, you wouldn’t mind sharing.... would you?” Fernando asked, an eyebrow lifted. “I do love when they are scared. And this one certainly is.” Daniel heard Martin whimper. 

“No.” Daniel said, adamant that no one else touch Martin. Fernando made a move for Martin, but Daniel was older, stronger. Daniel grabbed Fernando by his neck and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there turning his head towards the other two vampires. “Do not touch him.” Juan took a step towards Martin, and Daniel snapped Fernando’s neck, dropping his body to the ground then turning towards Martin without blinking. Fernando wasn’t killed, but his body needed to heal. The other vampires went to him, hissing at Daniel. 

Daniel pulled Martin to his feet, only to be attacked from behind by Juan. Daniel screamed as Juan bit into him, ripping flesh from his shoulder. Daniel dropped Martin, rounding on Juan and punching him square across the jaw. Juan was new, young, and went down easily. Daniel stepped on his hands, breaking bones easily, snapping his shoulder blade. It would take hours to heal. 

“Do not touch what is mine.” He barked, bringing Martin to his feet once more. Martin’s head fell to Daniel’s shoulder, and he had to use his strength to keep Martin up. Martin gripped Daniel’s shirt tightly, bumping Daniel’s wound as they walked in silence. Daniel ignored it, though. “Where do you live?” Daniel asked. Martin didn’t answer. “Martin where do you live?” He said louder. Martin moaned, his arm dropping. He passed out. “Fuck.” Daniel said, dropping him gently to the ground, cupping his face. “Martin wake up, you have to tell me where to take you.” Martin stirred, gasping when he saw Daniel hovering over him. “Where do you live?” Martin spouted off an address and Daniel searched Martin for his phone to use its GPS. By the time they got there, Martin had passed out again. 

Once inside, Daniel stripped Martin of his shirt and went to work stopping the bleeding. He had ripped his flesh in his anger, not thinking about his strength. It was a nasty gash, and a pang of guilt hit him. He never thought about how fragile Martin could be, he was human after all. Daniel rummaged through Martin’s medicine cabinet, looking for an iron supplement. There was none. If Martin was going to keep being bitten he would need to.... Daniel stopped himself. No, Martin wouldn’t keep being bitten. Daniel was stopping that right now. After tonight, he had to stay away from Martin. 

Daniel waited until Martin woke up. He could tell he was waking up because of the change of his heart beat, how he breathed. Daniel was seated in a chair by the bed, which frightened Martin. He sat up too fast, and fell back onto the bed, his hand reaching up to his neck. 

“How did you get me in here?” Martin asked, his voice weak. 

“I carried you.” 

“No, but... how did you get in my house?” Daniel’s brow furrowed. 

“Are you talking about that whole...’can’t walk over a threshold?’ thing? Lies, myth. A vampire can get you anywhere.” Martin looked away from Daniel, his eyes closing. “You need iron, and to eat.” 

“You saved me, again.” Daniel scoffed. 

“Following me to my coven was a horrible idea. Do not do it again.” Martin looked at Daniel, then, and Daniel felt like Martin’s gaze was piercing through him. 

“You were with them? The ones who-”

“No.” Daniel said, cutting Martin off. “I am not.... in the coven, yet.” Martin was quiet for a moment. 

“You said.... you said that I was yours.” It was Daniel’s turn to look away from Martin. 

“They would have drained you otherwise.”

“I thought you didn’t car-”

“Stop it.” Daniel sneered. “You’re alive, you are breathing. Be grateful I didn’t let them eat you alive.” Daniel stood. “You aren’t mine, I said it so that they would leave you alone.” 

“Does saying it mean anything?” Daniel shook his head. 

“No, but if you were mine, if they bit you, they would know that you belonged to me.” Martin’s brow furrowed. 

“How?” 

“It doesn’t matter, because you aren’t mine. I lied.” Daniel said, nearing the door. “Do not come looking for me again, unless you want to die.” 

With that, Daniel left him. 

Chapter 6   
_1842: Prespork, Royal Hungary_

“Why here?” Daniel asked as he watched Steven snap the heads of two Hungarian soldiers, then strip them of their uniforms. Daniel caught the tunic Steven tossed him, and slipped it on. 

“Because, countries at war will not miss bodies. We can feed as much as we please.” Steven uttered, discarding his own clothes. 

“You were doing the same in Denmark?” Daniel asked. Steven raised an eyebrow at him. “Makes sense.” 

Daniel had been with Steven for almost one hundred and fifty years. They had spent time in Istanbul, Helsinki, and Lisbon. Now, though, Steven intended to make Hungary their home. 

“You find a house, feed. I am going to have a look around. Meet back here before sun up.” Steven said. Daniel nodded, obeying orders. He looked for a house that wouldn’t reach sunlight. He walked down streets, using a compass to find a place he knew that Steven would approve of. He knocked on a door of a house that would be perfect, cast in shadow due to the buildings around it, by how thin the street was. A man opened the door, and Daniel attacked, shutting the door behind him. 

Steven had taught him to hunt, to feed, to drain. Daniel left him alive, for now. The man had a wife, who Daniel knocked out so that she would stop screaming. He locked them in a room without a window. they set about rearranging their home. Locking windows, covering them with fabric on the inside so no stray rays could get in. He liked the home, it had been kept clean. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time to get back to Steven, so he left. 

He rounded a corner when he heard a noise he knew well: someone feeding off of a human. Daniel turned, thinking that he would find Steven, but it wasn’t him. It was someone dressed in civilian clothes. Daniel’s eyes widened, he had never met another vampire besides Steven. Steven had always avoided others, so Daniel was curious. He took one step towards him and the vampire stood, glaring at Daniel. He bared his fangs at Daniel, to which Daniel growled back. 

The vampire spouted out Slovakian, to which Daniel could only shrug. Within seconds, the vampire had Daniel pinned against the wall. He was older, much older than Daniel. 

“Why do you have on a Hungarian uniform?” He asked in English, his accent heavily Slovakian. 

“To blend in.” Daniel whispered. The vampire smiled, which unnerved Daniel. “To feed without anyone noticing.” 

“You’re smart,” the vampire said, “are you alone?” He asked. Daniel shook his head and the vampire looked around. “I see no one else.” 

 

“My maker is nearby.” Daniel rasped as the vampire’s grip on his throat tightened. Daniel shuddered, the blood he had just drank was causing his body to react to the touch. 

“Are you with a coven?” He asked. Daniel shook his head. “What is your name?” 

“Daniel.” 

“Alright Daniel,” he said as he released him, “I am Martin Skrtel.” 

“Are you alone?” Daniel asked. Martin didn’t answer for a moment, looking to the ground, at the human. 

“I am now.” Daniel looked again. It wasn’t a human.... it had been a vampire. His eyes widened. Martin had killed a vampire. Daniel took a step back and Martin had reached out, shaking his head. 

“It isn’t what it looks like, Daniel. I will not harm you.” Something about Martin’s voice was sincere, and Daniel believed him. “My maker treated me as a slave, and I have finally freed myself.” Daniel thought about Steven, about how he had never felt like a slave. He wondered what all Martin had gone through, and how old he was. 

“You were able to kill your maker?” Daniel asked, and by the look in Martin’s eyes he could tell that it had be difficult. 

“I will not suggest doing it, it is painful.” Daniel could never imagine harming Steven. Daniel shook his head, looking up to the sky. It was becoming lighter, the darkness fading. His eyes widened. 

“We must go, come with me.” Daniel offered. Martin looked at him oddly. “The sun is rising, come!” He grabbed Martin’s hand and they took off, running towards Steven’s meeting place. 

There Steven was, looking at the sky, his eyes worried. Daniel knew Steven didn’t like cheating death, didn’t like being out near sunrise. Steven’s eyes fell on Martin’s, and they narrowed. 

“Steven-”

“Who are you?” Steven asked, his voice menacing, fangs bared. 

“Steven, he is coming with us.” Daniel said, looking at the sky. “We can talk once we are inside, safe.” Steven looked Martin up and down, then nodded. 

“We have a lot to discuss, it seems.” 

_Present Day: Madrid, Spain_

Xabi took his time hunting. He liked taking his time, liked taking in his surroundings. He had only been to Madrid a handful of times, and each time the city grew more and more. Steven had refused to leave the room, which was fine by him. He needed time to think, to wrap his head around everything. 

Steven really had been ready to meet the sun. The thought of a world without Steven sent Xabi on a tirade. He had wanted to shove Steven against the wall, to smack sense into him but he knew that wouldn’t work. Steven would never respond to anything physical. Steven only responded to sincerity. 

Once Xabi fed, twice, he went back to Steven’s room, their room. Xabi had been with him for a week. Steven was weak, which worried Xabi for multiple reasons. Being so old, other vampires could take advantage of Steven, could drain him. That, he could not allow. If a vampire drained another vampire, killed another vampire, they absorbed that vampire’s strength as if they were as old as that vampire had been. If someone killed Steven, drank his blood, they would have the strength of his five hundred years. It was dangerous, and Xabi didn’t intend on anyone having that power. 

Xabi knew, too, that Daniel cared for Steven, and that Xabi had to get Steven to realize that. He entered the room to find Steven laying on the floor, on his rug. Steven would always be there, which made Xabi hesitate. He wondered what he was doing, why he was there. Seeing Steven on their rug brought back so many memories and emotions that he could barely stand it. Steven had clung to their short time together so much that after hundreds of years, he was still haunted by it. 

Steven’s complexion was getting better, his lips were no longer chapped, his nails no longer yellowed. He looked healthier but Xabi knew it was only skin deep. Steven needed blood, a lot more blood. He sat down by Steven, rolling up his shirt sleeve to offer his wrist to Steven. 

“Why?” Steven asked, just like he always did. 

“I am not having this discussion with you again.” Xabi sighed as Steven looked up at him. 

“You are going to leave.” Steven stated, sitting up. Xabi pursed his lips together. 

“Eventually, yes.” He said, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. Steven nodded, accepting the inevitable. Xabi raised his wrist expectantly. Instead, Steven pulled Xabi towards him, cupping his face. Xabi grunted, not expecting it. He looked into Steven’s eyes and he saw something there that he hadn’t in over four hundred years: confidence. A small smile spread across Steven’s lips for only a second before he turned Xabi’s head to the side, then bit down. Xabi moaned, closing his eyes as Steven sank his teeth into his neck. Steven pulled Xabi onto his lap, and without thinking Xabi wrapped his legs around Steven’s waist, his fingers raking down Steven back as the blood he had just consumed overwhelmed him, as well as Steven’s touch. 

Lust replaced everything else in his mind, then. There were no more logical thoughts of repercussions, no sense of foreboding or inkling of regret that would surely follow. Xabi held onto the back of Steven’s neck, his own head tilting backwards as Steven drank from him. He was throbbing between his legs, unable to keep his hips from rolling as Steven’s hands pulled and yanked at his shirt. Steven’s hands trailed down, gripping Xabi’s hips, pushing them down against his own growing erection. Xabi moaned, loudly. Memories came flooding back of him in this very position, Steven holding him, fucking him as he drank from him. 

Xabi growled, pushing away from Steven. Steven, his eyes lulling closed with pleasure, laid on his back, his hands refusing to let go of Xabi. Xabi tugged at Steven’s shirt, ridding him of it. Steven grunted, realizing what was happening and did the same to Xabi, working his pants off of him. 

They ended up standing, naked, kissing each other for the first time in four hundred years. Steven cupped Xabi’s face in his hands, and breathed him in as their lips interlocked. Xabi pushed Steven onto the bed, which he had taken down from where it had been pushed up against the wall, then straddled him, his hand reaching between Steven’s legs, stroking him. Steven’s back arched, his fangs bared, as Xabi’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. Xabi needed to feel him, needed to feel Steven inside of him in that moment. 

The past was in his mind, bubbling to the surface as he rushed into the bathroom, ripping apart the cupboards as he looked for lube. Back when he was human, Steven had spent hours readying him, so that he wouldn’t be hurt. Steven always fucked him hard, not knowing his strength against human flesh and bone. Xabi had liked it, had wanted it. The bruises were signs that he was Steven’s, and the thought of them now had Xabi shuddering. 

He wondered if he could still bruise. 

Steven was leaning up on his elbows when Xabi returned, fully erect and waiting for him. Xabi smirked, his lips finding Steven’s in a desperate kiss, full of need. He straddled him once more, lubing Steven’s cock, then aligning himself. Xabi wanted to feel pain, wanted to feel everything. No prep, he didn’t want any of it. Steven held onto Xabi’s hips as he thrust into him, and Xabi screamed, grunting as Steven’s teeth raked down his chest. Xabi pushed Steven back against the bed, riding him. Xabi offered Steven his wrist, which Steven took without question. Steven fucked up into him with fervor, making noises that Xabi thought he would never hear again. Skin against skin, slapping and clapping as they picked up momentum. Steven was rougher, now, because he could be. Xabi was no longer fragile, weak. Xabi thought about all of those times that Steven had drunk from him, then fucked him until he couldn’t move and he yearned for it. 

The way Steven held him, then. Xabi pulled back his wrist, his fingers raking through Steven’s hair. Steven rolled him over, not stopping with his thrusts. 

“How do I taste?” Xabi asked, moaning as Steven fucked him. Steven buried his head against Xabi’s shoulder, his lips against his skin, hands still holding tightly to Xabi’s hips, pinning him to the bed. 

“Like home.” Steven whispered, coming hard. Xabi grasped himself, unable to hold back his own climax at Steven’s words. They laid there, their limbs tangled, for a moment. As the blood fueled high left him, Xabi’s senses returned to him. He bit his lip, looking at Steven. Steven had his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping, but Xabi knew that was impossible. 

“Stevie-”

“You don’t need to say it.” Steven whispered, withdrawing from Xabi and sitting up. “Please don’t say it.” Steven’s voice was dispirited, without a hint of a post-feeding high. Xabi looked to their bed, the sheets bloodied and rumpled. Xabi stood, walking into the bathroom. His eyes widened when he looked into the mirror. Bruises. Steven had given him bruises, and the bite marks on his neck as well as the one on his wrist made him look human. Fingertip bruises reminded Xabi of the past, he couldn’t push back the memories. He couldn’t stop them from coming forward. He shut his eyes, gripping the sink as his head bent forward. 

He was saving Steven, being here. But at what cost to himself? Being near Steven had broken down the walls that he had spent decades building. The part of him that had needed Steven to survive, he had buried. Now, all he wanted was to crawl back into bed with Steven. Steven who never got over him. 

“Fuck.” Xabi whispered, knowing full well that Steven could hear him. His fingers ghosted over the bruises slowly, knowing they wouldn’t last long. 

_1606 Logroño, Spain_

 

Xabi was pacing, as he had been since the sun went down. He had lit the lantern, hoping that tonight was the night that Steven would return. He had been gone for weeks, and he was due back. The clock on the wall struck midnight, and Xabi’s shoulders sank. He walked towards the door, about to lock it when he saw him through the glass. Steven was back. 

Xabi grinned, opening the door for him. He was soaking wet from the storm. Xabi wrapped his arms around him, cupping Steven’s face with his hands, his thumb grazing over Steven’s lips as Steven kissed his forehead.

“I was worried.” He whispered. Steven smiled at him, dropping the package he had been holding. 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Xabi kissed him, then. “I am glad you sent me this time, though.” Steven murmured as the kiss ended. Xabi’s brow furrowed as he picked up the package, wrapped tight. 

“I was sick this time, was all.” Xabi walked outside, under the awning of his bookshop, and extinguished the lantern’s flame then locked the door behind him. “Next time, I am going.” Steven frowned, but remained silent as he watched Xabi open the package, his fingers running over the books inside, over their titles. 

“I do not understand why you go through this for books.” Steven said truthfully. Xabi looked up at him, his eyes piercing. 

“Because I do not believe that my knowledge should be stilted because they have banned me from reading certain things.” Steven knew Xabi would be riled up, he always was when he got in a new shipment of banned books. “And I refuse to stop selling them.” 

“Xabi-”

“Thank you, Steven, for bringing me these.” Xabi said, cutting Steven off. Steven looked to Xabi’s neck, even though he covered it. He yearned for Xabi’s body, his blood. Xabi reached out for Steven, taking his hand then pulling him into the back of the shop, where he lived. Steven didn’t live with him, because he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he spent every day and night with him. He would surely drain him dry and that was the last thing that Steven wanted. 

“How much time do we have?” Steven asked. 

“Five hours.” Xabi gasped as Steven cradled his head, tilting his head to one side. Xabi’s hand covered Steven’s as he bit down. Xabi’s body reacted immediately, pressing against Steven’s. Steven took just enough so that they could be together, not wanting to weaken Xabi more than he needed to. Not after last time. 

Xabi hadn’t been able to go pick up his books because Steven had taken too much blood, had gotten carried away with him. Distraught, Steven had offered Xabi his own blood, to which Xabi refused. 

“Go for me, I will be better when you return.” 

Steven would do anything for Xabi. His human. 

Steven stripped Xabi bare, his teeth raking over his sensitive flesh. Xabi shuddered, his fingers running tenderly through Steven’s hair. Xabi was bruised, bitten. Bite marks, Steven’s bite marks, covered his body in different states of repair. It took Xabi a long time to heal, but still he couldn’t tell Steven no. 

“You are still weak.” Steven whispered, his lips against the skin of Xabi’s neck. Xabi shook his head. 

“I need you.” 

“I could feel it in your pulse, I cannot drink more from you.” Xabi whimpered, yanking at Steven’s hair. Steven couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Xabi.” His voice was soft, loving. 

“Stay, then.” Steven shook his head. 

“I need to go feed.”

“But I have-”

“I will not take more from you, not now.” Xabi clung to Steven, not letting him go. 

“But there isn’t time before sunrise for you to leave and come back.” 

“Get some sleep before you have to open your shop.” 

“Stay until I fall asleep?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded, putting Xabi in his bed. He was asleep in moments, his hand grasping Steven’s.

When Xabi awoke, his room was empty. His head lulled to the side, barely having the energy to move. He managed to make breakfast and wash up in time to open his bookstore. He sat, reading his new books throughout the morning as he did any other day. 

And then they came, bursting through his shop doors. Xabi’s eyes widened, throwing the book he was reading the to ground. The representatives of the Inquisition filed in, searching his shelves. 

“Xabi Alonso, you are being accused of witchcraft.” Xabi shook his head, unable to fight back as men shackled him. 

“I am no witch.” He spat. A man picked up his books, looking at their titles. He held his breath, realizing what was happening. “You will get no confession from me.” 

“We have our evidence here.” The man said, smiling. Xabi struggled against his restraints as they confiscated the banned books. “You will hang for this.” Xabi spat on the ground by the man’s feet. It got him a smack across the face. 

By the light of day, Xabi was taken and put into a cell with other accused. Most of which were Jews and Moors. None were so called witches. It made Xabi sick, knowing that Steven would return to his house at sundown to find him gone. 

He would never see him again. 

Chapter 7 3215

 _Present Day: London, England_

Daniel was brought down to his knees before the head of the coven, John Terry. Held down by two older vampires on either shoulder, he looked to the ground with gritted teeth. 

“Daniel Agger, you and your companion were given a trial with our long standing coven, were you not?” 

“Yes, sir.” Daniel hissed, chancing a glance to Martin Skrtel who was standing off to the side, surrounded by vampires, ready to bring him to his knees as well if John Terry wished it. 

“And were you not treated as the rest?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“How, exactly, do you think breaking the neck of a comrade is alright? Or breaking the fingers of another? Over a mere human.” Daniel shut his eyes. Anything he said would sound blasphemous in front of other vampires. Daniel shook his head, remaining silent. “Was the human yours, Daniel?”

“No.” He whispered, looking up at John Terry, who raised an eyebrow at him. Daniel’s eyes narrowed as John Terry laughed. 

“A shame, for I do love it when my vampires have pets.” Other vampires chuckled, in on the joke. Daniel shut his eyes, refusing to picture Martin being passed around, bled dry and used. He would not let that happen to him. 

“I did not bring a human to the coven.” 

“No matter,” John dismissed his explanation, not caring about the human. “If you wish to be a part of this coven, you will need to be punished.” Murmurs were heard around the den, and Daniel could see out of the corner of his eye that Martin Skrtel started to come forward. John looked at his second in command, Frank Lampard, and nodded his head. “Break his fingers, one at a time.” Daniel grit his teeth, screaming as the first finger was broken, the second. Frank took his time, making sure Daniel felt the pain. Daniel bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood. He looked up at John Terry, pain searing through his body. “Now snap his neck.” 

_Present Day: Madrid, Spain_

Steven walked silently next to Xabi as they walked along Madrid’s sidewalks. Xabi had taken him to a coffee shop, where he had ordered his favorite, and people watched. Steven didn’t pay attention to the humans, but he watched Xabi instead. Xabi didn’t take one sip of the coffee, but periodically picked it up as if he was going to, then smelled it. Steven shut his eyes, wishing that he had the fervor in his life that Xabi seemed to have. 

Scents were so powerful to vampires, it only made sense that Xabi would have a favorite scent. Not being able to eat food, to be able to enjoy it surely took something away from him. Steven frowned, feigning a sigh as he opened his eyes. Xabi was looking at him, his head tilted slightly. 

“I think it is time you go to London.” Xabi whispered. Steven strummed his fingers against the table, shaking his head once. “Daniel deserves to know that you are still here.” 

“He is with Martin.” 

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Xabi asked. “You are still his maker.” 

“But am I still yours?” Xabi pursed his lips, looking away from Steven. 

“You are.” Xabi mouthed, but no sound was heard. Steven was stronger, now. His taste for blood returned, his complexion was perfect, rosy. He looked stunning, better than Xabi had ever seen him. It made him ache. He no longer fed Steven, not wishing for it to get the better of him again. Steven had pretended that they hadn’t fucked, even though both of them knew that it would come to a head soon. 

“Come to London with me.” Xabi looked Steven in the eyes and shook his head. 

“I cannot, will not.” 

“Give me one reason.” Steven said, daring Xabi to. Xabi had none that seemed worth bringing up, now. He had nursed Steven back to health, one night at a time. Steven had needed him, and now he was fine, no longer suicidal. 

“You don’t need me to, Steven.” 

“But I want you to.” Steven’s fingers stopped strumming and he shifted in his seat. Xabi bit his lip, unable to deny how much having sex with Steven had swayed him. He had missed his touch, had missed his scent, had missed him. He had pushed his feelings for Steven away with his anger at being turned against his will. It had been selfish, what Steven had done but in reality, Xabi was fine with being a vampire, now. He had made a life for himself, and he shouldn’t hold it against Steven forever. 

They had loved each other. He loved Steven, then. Steven still loved him, had never stopped. 

“Are you hungry?” Steven asked, standing. Xabi shook his head. “I am. I will meet you back at the hotel, then.” 

Steven came in just as the sun was rising to find a pacing Xabi who walked up to him, shoving him against the wall in anger. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Xabi bellowed, his fangs bared. Steven smiled, reaching up and cupping Xabi’s face, kissing his forehead. Xabi let him, tugging on Steven’s shirt. 

“I wanted to see why Daniel did it, is all.” Xabi’s brow furrowed and he pushed off of Steven. 

“I thought-” he started, walking back to Steven and shoving him again. “I thought I’d never see you again, that you changed your mind.” Steven shook his head. 

“No, no of course not.” Xabi covered his eyes with his hand, putting the other on his hip. 

“I’ve just spent the last hour thinking about going to find you, you fucking asshole.” Xabi murmured. He was upset. He was upset about Steven staying out until dawn, upset about how much it affected him, and upset that Steven was smiling at him. 

“I am glad you didn’t go looking.” Xabi took a step towards Steven, reaching out for him instinctually. He kissed him, tasting blood on his tongue. Xabi closed his eyes, deepening the kiss by running his fingers through Steven’s hair. Xabi ended the kiss when he smelled it, sex. 

“Did you fuck someone?” He asked. Steven’s lips grazed across Xabi’s cheek. 

“No.” Xabi growled, not believing him. 

“I drank from a couple... who had been fucking.” Steven rasped, Xabi’s eyes closed, his teeth raking across Steven’s skin, breathing him in. “Was that jealousy?” Steven asked. 

Again, Xabi growled. 

Their kiss was rushed, desperate. Xabi thought about Steven, confident Steven, feeding off of humans, sleeping with them afterwards. He raked his fingers down Steven’s back. The Steven who was before him was not the pale, sickly Steven he found weeks ago. This was a vampire who was sure of himself, was more like the Steven who Xabi had fallen in love with. It had Xabi’s senses jumbled, his mind a mess, and his emotions skyrocketing. 

“Come to London with me.” Steven urged between kisses, to which Xabi moaned, his head nodding. 

“Yes, London.” 

_Present Day: London, England_

“Drink.” Daniel heard Martin Skrtel whisper, his hand on his head. “Don’t move your head, though. You will regret it.” Daniel opened his eyes, moving his head slightly despite being warned. He screamed, blinded by the pain. Martin sighed dramatically, waiting for Daniel’s pain to subside before trying to feed him blood again. He pressed his wrist against Daniel’s lips, offering it to him. Daniel obliged, his hands grasping Martin’s arm as he drank slowly. 

When Martin pulled away, Daniel lay there with his eyes closed, wishing he could heal faster. His fingers were sore, but no longer broken. He flexed them over and over, stretching them. 

“How long was I out?” He asked. 

“It’s been a day.” Daniel felt the bed shift as Martin got off of it, walking somewhere else in the room. 

“Did they do anything to you?” Daniel asked, scared of the answer. Martin didn’t respond for a minute, but Daniel could hear him walking around the room. 

“Lashings, but I could stand afterwards. They healed in hours.” 

“They let you feed afterwards?” 

“Yes.”

Daniel realized that him blacking out had been the first time in hundreds of years that he had slept. It wasn’t as though he had dreamed, though. One second he was on the floor of the den getting his fingers broken, then the next he woke up to Martin’s voice. 

Daniel felt the bed dip down, Martin sat down next to him, his hand resting on Daniel’s chest. They were never affectionate, they weren’t even a couple. They were companions, in a way. Never monogamous, never clingy but the way Martin’s hand lay on Daniel’s chest made him feel better. He reached up and lay his on top of Martin’s. 

“Don’t fucking do that again, Danny.” Martin rasped. Daniel opened his eyes to see that Martin looking down at him, his eyes narrowed. A human would cower at the gaze, but Daniel knew better. Martin had been worried. “For a human?” 

“If he had died-”

“Then you wouldn’t have had your neck snapped.” Daniel shut his eyes, not wanting to fight. He couldn’t tell Martin Skrtel why he had protected a human, he wouldn’t understand. Daniel himself didn’t even know why, really. All he knew is he didn’t want him killed. 

“It’s not that bad.” Daniel said, moving his head, then hissing. Martin’s hand clutched at Daniel’s shirt in warning. “Surprised I wasn’t shot.” 

“I am sure they thought about it. Apparently Torres is still out, since he was so young.” Daniel laughed, which sent him into a fit of pain, moving his neck too much. “I would have paid to see you do that.” 

“Would it have turned you on?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. Martin’s hand flattened against Daniel’s chest, his fingers strumming against it. 

“I think I am going to go find something to eat.” 

“Someone to fuck.” 

“That too.” Martin said, smiling down at Daniel. “I don’t think it would help your neck heal.” 

“Oh, I don’t know...” Daniel joked. Martin bent over, his lips grazing across Daniel’s forehead. Something that in over one hundred and fifty years he had never done. But then again, Daniel had never been hurt to the point of blacking out before. 

“When I get back, I’ll give you more blood. Your bruises are fading already.” Daniel’s hands went to his neck, feeling where it must be bruised. “You might not want to go out for a few days. Don’t want to scare the humans or anything.” He winked at Daniel, then left. 

It took two days for Daniel’s neck to heal completely, with only a hint of bruising left behind as a reminder. He was going stir crazy, being cooped up in their room. He decided to go out, alone. Martin Skrtel had wanted to join him, but he had said he just needed time alone. He wanted to hunt, alone. 

Within minutes he had drained someone completely, unable to restrain himself enough to stop. He lit a cigarette afterwards, leaning against a wall outside of a club. He breathed in the smoke slowly, then exhaled it. There was no rush, now. He had fed, had disposed of the body. Now he just needed something to do. He contemplated hunting again, but decided against it. 

No, he needed someone to fuck. He thought about Skrtel, back at the coven. Turned off by the thought of the Den, of the coven, he got in line for a club. It was a Monday night, and the line was short. Inside, music blasted and the humans were grinding against each other as if they were naked, their hands sliding and slipping between fabric. Daniel’s tongue glided over his teeth as he watched, just as a spectator. 

Until his eyes landed on Martin Kelly. 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed as he watched Martin dance with another guy, around his age. He watched the other guy, a blonde, put his hands on Martin, watched them kiss. Daniel looked away, trying to find someone else to occupy his attention. 

It didn’t work, though, because his gaze fell back onto Martin and the blonde. Daniel thought about Martin coming to find him, about finding Martin when he was younger, about Martin grasping at his leg, about him biting him, hurting him. Daniel watched Martin flinch when the blonde put his arm on Martin’s shoulder and Daniel growled instinctually, taking a step towards them. He stopped himself, though. Instead, he listened. 

“Are you alright?” The blonde asked. 

“Yeah, Jordan. I just hurt my shoulder last week, it is a bit sore.” Daniel’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Jordan, the blonde. 

“Want me to give you a massage?” He asked with a smirk. Martin smiled, but shook his head. 

“Best leave it be, but I’d like to get out of here, if you wanted to?” Daniel grit his teeth as he watched them head towards the door. 

“Let them go.” He whispered to himself, but as soon as they disappeared from his view, he went after them. He should let Martin go home with Jordan, should leave him be. He should let him live his life. 

 

He would only bring him pain and suffering. 

Daniel burst through the club doors, turning his head both directions looking for them. He could smell Martin, he would know his scent anywhere. He turned left, going after them. He watched Jordan hailing a cab, with Martin waiting with his hands in his pockets, looking around. His gaze fell onto Daniel’s, his eyes widening. Daniel didn’t move, thinking twice about disrupting Martin’s life. He shouldn’t have left the club. He should have let them leave. Martin looked like he was going to walk towards him, but Jordan got his attention as a cab rolled up. 

Maybe it would be best if he went with Jordan. 

Martin titled his head, looking back over at Daniel. Daniel tilted his as well, unable to stop himself. Martin smiled at him, and Daniel felt something. He felt something for the human. Daniel bit his bottom lip and took a step forward. Martin turned to Jordan, then Jordan got into the cab on his own, leaving Martin there. Daniel almost felt sorry for Jordan, almost. 

Martin walked up, his body language telling Daniel that he was wary, but his heartbeat told Daniel that he was excited, or nervous. 

“Didn’t think I’d run into you.” Martin admitted. Daniel shrugged, lighting a cigarette to do something with his hands. He was glad he fed earlier, because the mere scent of Martin had his mouth water thinking about his blood. 

“Nor I you.” Daniel said, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Martin’s eyes narrowed, his face betraying confusion. 

“What happened to your neck?” He asked. Daniel licked his lips, dismissing the gravity of the situation. 

“Mart got a bit carried away when we were-”

“Don’t lie.” Martin said seriously. Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. “And.... did you change your mind about killing me?” 

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked, confused. Martin shrugged.

“You told me if I looked for you, you’d kill me. I just assumed since you came looking for me that-”

“Look, you could have gone home with Jordan what’s his face but you didn’t. That would have been safer.”

“How did you know his name was Jordan?” Martin asked, frowning. Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“I heard you call him that.” Martin tilted his head to one side, a smile appearing. “Stop smiling, alright?” Martin broke out into a flat out grin, crossing his arms. 

“You didn’t want me to get in the cab, though.” 

“I wanted to see what you would do.” 

“Obviously, you knew what I would do.” 

“I wanted to see how much of an idiot you are.” Daniel spat out. Martin took a step towards Daniel. 

“What happened to your neck?” Martin asked again, his face dangerously close to Daniel’s. Daniel wanted to shove him against a wall, show him that he was in charge, in control. He would crush Martin’s frail frame in seconds. 

“I had it snapped for protecting you.” Daniel said truthfully. Martin’s eyes widened with shock as Daniel leaned forward, kissing him. Martin’s hands gripped Daniel’s shirt, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. 

“So the vampire that you did that to,” Martin began, his lips against Daniel’s cheek as Daniel’s fingers ran through Martin’s hair, “he didn’t die? You can’t... die from that?” 

“No, we can’t die from that. It just fucking hurts a lot.” 

“You protecting me-”

“Don’t. Shut up.” Daniel hissed, kissing Martin again, silencing him. Daniel loved the way Martin tasted. So human, so alive. He wanted to protect him, for him not to get hurt, to be drained.... to be killed. Daniel broke the kiss, taking a step back from Martin. 

Daniel looked to Martin’s shoulder, the one he injured. Martin licked his lips, which made Daniel’s cock twitch. God, how he wanted to just ram him against-

“This is a bad idea.” Daniel whispered. Martin shook his head. 

“You’re the one who didn’t want me going home with Jordan.”

“You... don’t understand.” Daniel said, his voice having absolutely no conviction at all to it. 

“What don’t I understand? That you ripped open my shoulder, trying to get me to run but then saved me when your vampire coven tried to drain me? You are a fucking contradiction.” Martin said, his voice rising. Daniel looked around, hoping no one was near. “You show up here, as I am about to get in a cab and just... stand there.” 

“Martin-”

“What do you want with me?” Martin asked. “Are you just going to... to kill me? Why did you save me when I was a child?” Daniel reached out, grabbing onto Martin’s shirt, his fangs bared in anger at how Martin was talking to him. 

“I don’t know what I fucking want.” Daniel blurted out. “All I know is that I don’t want you to die.” Martin bit his lip as he looked at Daniel. “Do not come to the coven, ever.”

“Okay.” Martin whispered. 

“I can’t promise you anything.” Daniel uttered. Martin nodded, swallowing. Daniel thought about Steven, wishing that he could ask him how he managed to make things with Xabi work for years. Xabi had been human for years before he turned. 

“I just... would like to know if you are going to fuck me or kill me.” 

Daniel laughed, which made Martin smile. 

“You’re a cheeky little shit.”

“And you’re a bit scary when you snap people’s necks.” Daniel held onto Martin’s neck, cradling it. Martin’s lips were parted, his pupils were blown, and Daniel could feel his heart rate skyrocket.

“You liked it, though.” Martin moaned, closing his eyes. Daniel smirked. “You liked that I protected you.” 

“I didn’t like that I was bleeding out, though.” Martin said, shoving his hand against Daniel’s chest. Daniel didn’t move an inch. 

“I’ll bite nice, next time.” Martin’s tongue appeared at the corner of his mouth just before Daniel’s lips found Martin’s. 

Daniel knew then that he couldn’t join the coven. Not when he had Martin. He had no intention of sharing this human with anyone. 

Chapter 8 

_1906: Logroño, Spain_

Xabi stepped outside of his bookstore in order to light the lamp that hung underneath an awning. It was earlier than he usually lit it, but a storm was rolling in and the sky was dark, almost black despite the hour. Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning flashed ominously, lighting up the sky momentarily. It wasn’t raining yet, but Xabi could smell it, could sense it in the wind. The sun was gone, hidden by angry clouds. 

Perfect reading weather, Xabi thought as he smiled to himself. His shop was small, with his home in the backroom. He walked behind the counter, opening a book he had been reading. He jumped at a clap of thunder as the door to his shop opened. He looked up to find someone, soaking wet, standing in the doorway. He looked outside to see that it had started pouring. 

“Did it just start?” He asked in Spanish. The stranger shrugged, not understanding him. Xabi frowned, biting his lower lip in confusion. The town was small, and everyone spoke Spanish in it. “French?” He asked. A shake of the head. “Portuguese?” Again, a shake of the head. “English?” 

“Yes.” The stranger whispered as Xabi took a step towards him. Xabi knew English only from books, from teaching himself. He loved to learn, wished he could go to a University to study. At least he had his father’s shop, though. He refused to complain, knowing he was lucky. As Xabi approached the man, the stranger took a step backward. 

“Are you... visiting?” Xabi asked. The man nodded, but didn’t elaborate. “Come to buy a book, or get out of the rain?” 

“Get out of the rain.” He said, looking around at all of the books. “Can’t read.” He added, avoiding Xabi’s gaze. Xabi nodded, looking the stranger up and down. 

“How long are you going to be in town?” Xabi asked. The stranger shrugged. 

“Not long.” 

“Do you want to dry off?” Xabi asked. “You look cold.” The stranger looked at Xabi oddly, as if it hadn’t even occurred to him that he would be freezing. His skin was pale and looked clammy to Xabi. He was surprised the man wasn’t shivering. 

“Being dry would be nice.” 

Xabi walked the stranger to the back of his store, through a curtain, into his home. It was a simple room with a fireplace, a bed, and a desk. The wooden floor was covered with a rug that he had bought recently. 

“Please, take your boots off.” Xabi rushed out just as the stranger was about to step on it. He slid his own off, glad he stopped him in time. The man slowly rid himself of his muddy boots, placing them by the doorway. He sat by the fire, letting Xabi take his cloak and hanging it up. “I’m Xabi.” 

“Steven.” Xabi smiled, never hearing a name like it outside of his books. 

“Are you going to be staying at the inn, Steven?” Xabi asked, saying his name just to try it out. He liked saying it. Steven shook his head. 

“I don’t have the money.” Steven admitted. Xabi frowned, looking at his clothes. They were dirty, old. 

“Where will you stay?” Xabi asked, confused. Steven looked up at him from where he sat on the rug, the fire playing games with Xabi’s mind as it reflected off of Steven’s eyes. 

“I will find somewhere.” Xabi nodded, hearing the bell of the door of the shop open. He looked from the doorway back to Steven. 

“You warm up, I have to-” Xabi walked out, slipping his shoes back on as he stumbled back into his shop. 

 

By the time he made his way back, the sun had set. Steven was still sitting by the fire, looking straight at it. As soon as he heard Xabi approach, though, he looked up. His eyes still bouncing the light of the fire eerily, which made Xabi shudder. Xabi watched Steven stand and walk over to him. 

“Thank you for letting me stay by your fire.” 

“No need to thank me. You were soaked through.” Xabi offered. Steven took a step towards him, to which Xabi countered by taking a step back. Steven reached forward, grabbing hold of Xabi’s neck. Xabi’s eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. “I was thinking,” Xabi rushed out. “You said you couldn’t read.... What if I taught you?” Steven’s grip on Xabi loosened immediately, and he took a step back, giving Xabi space. 

“What?” Steven asked. 

“I... just had a bookkeeper quit on me. I’ve got shipments coming in, repairs to be made... are you handy with your hands?” Steven’s brow furrowed, his jaw clenching. 

“Why would you offer me this?” Xabi licked his lips, his hands shaking slightly. 

“You know no one here, you have no money for an inn and you seem kind and honest.” Steven took another step back. 

“You do not know me, about-”

“So start over, here. Make something of your life that you want. I do not have room for you to stay here, but I can pay you. I can teach you.” Steven looked at Xabi and all that Xabi could tell was that Steven looked as though he was at war with himself over something. 

“I can only work after dusk.” Steven murmured, to which Xabi frowned. “But I would very much like to learn to read.” 

“Most shipments don’t come in until the end of the day anyway. As far as.... fixing things, I am not sure night would be-”

“I can see fine at night.” Steven uttered. Xabi smiled. 

_Present Day: London, England_

Just after nightfall, Daniel found himself at Martin’s house. He knocked on the door, which he didn’t think he had ever done in his afterlife. Knocking on doors was so... human. 

Martin answered it, grinning. Daniel couldn’t help but smile back. It was the fifth day in a row that he was seeing Martin and not once in that time had he bitten him. It was all so very domestic that Daniel thought he would hurl from it. Martin grabbed his hand, bringing him inside the small flat. As always, Daniel fed before he came over. Martin never asked, so Daniel never thought about bringing up how in order to fuck him he had to drink someone’s blood beforehand. Someone else’s pain to bring Martin pleasure. Everything came at a cost. 

Daniel had never thought about it, really. He never held much stock in human life, in thinking about how every time he killed all of the lives of the humans surrounding that person would forever be changed. Spending time with Martin was softening him, and he tried desperately to stop it. 

Martin Skrtel had mentioned a change, which Daniel dismissed. Skrtel was staying in more often than going out, and Daniel pointed that out to Skrtel. Daniel knew that Skrtel wanted to join the coven, and he knew ignoring it wouldn’t make it go away. He felt a rift building between him and Skrtel but he wasn’t sure what he could do about it now. 

Now, he had to concentrate long enough to get Martin’s clothes off of him. The wound on his shoulder was almost healed, and Daniel knew he had been taking iron pills. He could taste it as they kissed. He knew Martin was strong enough for him to taste his blood once more, but he refrained. They kissed on the bed, Martin pressed against the mattress, his fingers digging into Daniel’s back. Daniel liked being inside Martin, loved the noises that escaped from him. He loved how Martin said his name. 

He was addicted to him. They fucked until the last possible minute, before Daniel had to rush home. They fucked on the bed, the couch, in the shower, on the kitchen table, on the counter. Daniel loved pinning Martin down, holding his hands above his head. Martin liked when he was on his back, Daniel holding him tight as he fucked him hard. Daniel knew it was Martin’s favorite because of how much louder he was, how much faster he came. 

Daniel slid two fingers into Martin, readying him as they kissed. Martin was, just as always, very receptive to Daniel’s touch. His back arched, moaning as his hips rolled against his fingers. Martin panted as he reached for Daniel’s cock, stroking it slowly. Daniel kissed him, his mouth open. Martin shifted beneath him, wanting to be on top of him. Daniel let him straddle him, let him take charge. Martin smirked as he lined Daniel’s cock up, pressing him in. He tilted his head back, moaning Daniel’s name as they both began moving. Daniel held onto Martin, being careful despite how turned on he was. 

Daniel rolled Martin onto his back, licking up his collarbone and neck, relishing in the taste of his sweat. Martin moved his head to the side, as if inviting Daniel to bite him. Daniel’s teeth scraped against his skin, testing him. Martin moaned, his fingernails digging into Daniel’s back. 

“Do it, Danny.” Martin keened, his hand moving to the back of Daniel’s neck. Daniel closed his eyes, his mouth opening as if he was about to bite down, his teeth against Martin’s skin. He could practically taste him, but he pulled back. Martin whimpered at the loss of contact, at Daniel pushing away from him. Throbbing, Daniel sat on the bed, a hand covering his mouth. Martin lay, unmoving. “Daniel-”

 

“Why the fuck would you want me to bite you?” Daniel asked, angry. “What if I didn’t stop?” 

“You would stop.” Martin whispered. Daniel looked at him, his body flushed, covered in sweat. Daniel could hear his heartbeat from where he sat. “You bit me the first night.”

“And I was going to kill you the first night.” Daniel hissed. “I fed before I came here. I am not...” Daniel reached out his hand to Martin, pulling his wrist so he would sit up. “I am not going to hurt you again.” 

“But... don’t you need to, just...” 

“I fed before I came here.” Daniel reiterated, calming down. He pulled Martin close to him, kissing his forehead. “I am not biting you.” 

Martin’s chest heaved, he was uneasy. 

“How often do you kill people?” Martin asked. Daniel bit his lip. 

“Often.” He answered truthfully. Martin nodded solemnly, breathing hard through his nose. 

“You don’t want my blood?” Martin asked. Daniel’s brow furrowed. 

“I do, but why do you want me to take it?” Martin shrugged. 

“I don’t want you to stop coming here. I thought you-”

“If I wanted to bite you, I could.” Daniel said, moving fast, pinning Martin to the bed. Martin’s legs wrapped around Daniel’s torso, trustingly. Martin trusted Daniel, believed that he wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t scared of him. That worried Daniel, a lot. “Do you want me to drink your blood, Martin?” Daniel asked, holding tight to Martin’s hands as Martin squirmed beneath him. 

“Yes.” He gasped as Daniel’s teeth grazed across his nipple. Daniel thought about his own blood, his erection spent. If they wanted to keep fucking, he would have to drink. Daniel looked Martin in the eyes, searching them for any sign of fear. There was none to be found. Daniel bit down, sucking on Martin’s flesh around his nipple. Martin groaned, his back arching. Daniel could come from the sound, from the taste and smell of him. 

By the time they finished, it was nearing dawn. Martin, barely able to move from Daniel fucking him raw, had a hard time keeping his eyes open as Daniel bandaged him up with gauze. 

“Tomorrow?” Martin asked. Daniel shrugged, running his fingers through Martin’s hair. 

“I don’t know, I’ve got stuff I need to do. Unlike you, I can’t go out and about during the day.” Daniel smiled. Martin pouted, to which Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“If I’m not here an hour after dark, you know I won’t be coming.” 

“You really need a cell phone.” Martin said, indignant as Daniel leaned down to kiss him. 

“Technology goes by too fast for me to care for it.” Daniel said, standing. 

Daniel could feel the sun rising as he walked into the coven. He ignored the stench of rot, of dead blood coming from the Den and walked right past it, not even looking in. He knew what he would see if he looked. Discarded humans, vampires fucking over their dead bodies. Bodies that they had drained for no reason except for their own amusement. Daniel frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. The weight of his existence was on his shoulders, bearing down on him. He killed, he was a killer. It was in his nature, and him becoming attached to Kelly was going to smack him in the face soon. He was already killing less, draining less. Drinking just enough to satiate his body, his needs. He was weaker because of it. 

He was surprised to find Martin Skrtel in their room, clothed.

“Where have you been?” Martin asked him. Daniel shrugged noncommittally. 

“Out.” 

“With the Kelly kid again?” Martin asked him. Daniel licked his lips as he looked away from Martin. 

“And if I have?” Daniel asked as he took his shirt off. Martin stood from where he was sitting in an armchair, and walked over to Daniel, backing him into the wall by gripping his neck. Daniel groaned, his hands reaching up to Martin’s wrist. Martin was older, stronger than him and was not holding back. 

“Are you a fucking idiot, Danny?” Daniel bared his fangs as Martin tightened his grip on Daniel’s neck. “That human is going to cause trouble.”

“No, he’s not.”

“You can’t have a pet.” Martin screamed. Daniel pushed him, and Martin stepped back. 

“He isn’t a pet.” Daniel sneered. 

“Then what is he? A toy you are playing with?” Daniel shook his head. 

“He isn’t a toy, he isn’t a pet-”

“A human can’t be anything else, Daniel. You are immortal. Stop playing around with him and kill him.” Martin spat, and Daniel felt like he had been punched in the gut. Martin wouldn’t understand, Daniel had known that. “If you don’t, then the next time I see him, I will.” 

_1906: Logroño, Spain_

As soon as the sunset every day, Steven left his hiding spot, a crawl space between buildings. It was small, cramped, but the only place he could find that he wouldn’t be stumbled upon during the day. He had bought soap the week before, and washed himself as fast as he could in a stream close to Xabi’s store. He hated walking into the bookstore filthy. Xabi looked at him, confused, every single night because when he left he was never dirty but staying in the cramped space all day... Steven was dirty. He smiled to himself as he washed his face and hair. His crawl space was under Xabi’s shop, beneath the floorboards. He got to listen to him walk around, talk to customers every day. 

Steven did nothing but listen to Xabi hum, talk to himself. He knew what tunes Xabi liked to hum the most, what he made himself for lunch, and when he was angry about shipments being late. He knew that Xabi liked him, that he had talked about him with a friend named Mikel. That very day Xabi had told Mikel that he had hired Steven because he had liked him. 

Steven didn’t spend much time with Xabi, really. Xabi worked all day, and retired to his room in the back when Steven came in to do repairs. Steven had repaired the roof, the awning, and had made Xabi a new shelf. He knew Xabi was making up things for him to do, but he didn’t care. At night, before it got too late, before Xabi went to bed, he made Steven read to him. 

It was Steven’s favorite part of the day. At first, Xabi had made him sit at his desk and read as he made himself dinner. Xabi always offered food to Steven, but he always refused, making sure to feed before he stepped foot near Xabi. 

Eventually, Steven used the excuse of winter to get he and Xabi to lay on the rug by the fire as he read to him. Xabi lay on his stomach next to Steven, his head pillowed by his arms as he listened with his eyes closed. The night before, Xabi had fallen asleep. Steven could tell by how even his breathing had become, how calm his pulse was. Steven stopped reading, watching the rise and fall of Xabi’s chest. Eventually, Xabi stirred, but Steven had gone back to work. Watching Xabi sleep made Steven realize that even though he liked Xabi, a human, he should never act on it because he was exactly that: a human. And he wanted him to stay that way. He wanted Xabi to stay how he was, he wanted him to live his life. He didn’t want to do to Xabi what Alex had done to him. 

That didn’t stop Steven from rushing to work after bathing, though. It didn’t matter to him that it was freezing outside, that the water was almost frozen. Temperature meant nothing to him, but he didn’t want Xabi to think him a filthy animal. As the door to the shop opened and the bell rang, Steven smiled as Xabi looked up from his counter, from his book, his face lighting up when he saw him. 

“Steven, you’re late.” 

“I am so sorry.” Steven uttered, running his fingers through his wet hair. Xabi noticed, and he waved a hand dismissively. 

“Don’t... worry about it. The shipment didn’t come in,” as Steven already knew from listening to him all day. Xabi sighed, obviously in a mood because of it. The mood didn’t stop his heart from racing, though. Racing because of Steven. “I’ve written out a paragraph for you, I want you to work on your penmanship.” He said, standing. Steven made a face, wishing for a night by the fire with Xabi. “Don’t make that face! I am going to make a stew, with it being so cold. Come on to the back, after closing up the shop.” Xabi said, picking up his book then making his way to the back room. 

Steven locked the front door, then went about straightening up the shop. Xabi left all the reshelving to Steven, to help him to get to reading faster. Steven only had a handful of books left when he heard a crash and Xabi cuss. 

The smell of blood reached him, and his gut turned. He hadn’t fed before coming in. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand, his eyes widening. Xabi had cut himself, or hurt himself somehow and Steven could feel himself not caring, wanting the blood. Wanting Xabi’s blood. 

Steven shut his eyes, trying to ignore it, but Xabi walked into the store with his hand grasped around his other, blood dripping onto the floor. Steven whimpered. 

“Can you give me a hand? I’ve got to wrap this-” Xabi started to say, but he stopped in confusion as he saw Steven turn away from him. “Steven, are you alright?” Steven heard him walk over, and the aroma was overwhelming. Steven shook his head, trying to shut his mouth but his fangs practically ached. 

Steven spun around, taking Xabi’s hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, not biting, but sucking. Xabi screamed, pushing at Steven, trying to pry his hand away. Steven couldn’t hear, didn’t care. Xabi’s blood consumed him. He needed it, wanted it. Weeks of being near him, ruined within seconds. 

Chapter 9 

_1860: Stockholm, Sweden_

There was no feeling like knowing that you had someone’s life in your hands to Martin Skrtel. He relished it, knowing that by his hand someone could either live or die. There was, quite literally, a 50/50 chance for every single human he bit. It depended on his mood, if Daniel was there, if he wanted to fuck, if he wanted Daniel to join him, or if he just wanted to feel someone’s pulse slow beneath his grasp.

He didn’t think about what it meant, death. He wasn’t even sure how old he was, his maker had never specified when he had been turned. He knew he was at least one hundred years a vampire, by deduction. Days and nights were a blur, when Martin thought about his past. About slavery under his maker.

He had waited, patiently, for the right time to escape, to kill him. To take his strength. He was stronger than both Daniel and Steven, he knew. Steven knew, he could tell that Steven didn’t trust him and yet Steven let him join them. Steven didn’t tell Daniel no, Martin noticed. Steven was nothing like his maker.

He was ferocious, true, and wasn’t afraid of killing. He was good at it, knew how to hide it well. He knew when it was time for them to leave a city, how to be discreet. Martin didn’t like discreet, he wanted all to know how scary he was, how they should cower.

Daniel was more like Steven, but more careful. Daniel took his time picking who he wanted to kill and who he wanted to let live. He debated it silently. Martin found Daniel endearing to say the least. He wanted to bed him.

The first time it happened, they were on a hunt together.

“Let’s share a human.” Martin suggested. Daniel’s eyes had lit up, nodding his head in agreement. Daniel lured a young girl into an alleyway easily, he had such a trusting face. Daniel held her head, tilting it back out of his way as he bit down, covering her mouth with his hand. Martin took a more vulgar approach, ripping her dress, his mouth on her breast. She was drained within minutes, neither of them stopping. Once they were through, Martin grabbed Daniel, kissing him on the mouth. Daniel gasped, even though he had needed no air, but didn’t push back as the blood they ingested took effect. Martin had fucked Daniel there, in the alley. Twice.

They rarely hunted apart after that. Steven didn’t mind it, he liked hunting alone. Daniel told Martin that he always had, after he had taught Daniel to hunt he had sent him out on his own more often than not. Martin liked the companionship that came along with Daniel.

He had never had a friend, a lover. He would do anything for Daniel, anything. Daniel was the reason he hadn’t gone off on a killing rampage just because he could, because he was no longer owned. Daniel gave him his space, when he asked for it. Daniel listened to him when he had something to say. Without him, Martin would be a monster, irredeemable.

Tonight, though, he was hunting alone.

He roamed the streets for a while, along the outskirts of town. Not many people were milling about, it being a cold, crisp night, but there were a few. He got his first taste of the night, a drunkard. He disliked the taste of a drunk’s blood, but he wanted to fuck, and it was best he had something in him before he found something, someone that he really wanted.

Martin thought about Daniel, roaming the streets himself, doing the exact same thing he was. He wondered if Daniel would feed quickly, then return to their home and wait for Martin. Or would he take his time?

“Are you new to Stockholm?” Someone asked, walking out of the shadows. Martin hadn’t seen, or heard him before that moment. He knew within seconds that they were a vampire.

“We arrived a short time ago.” Martin said, making it known that he was not alone.

“How many are you?” The vampire asked. Martin raised an eyebrow, looking the vampire up and down. He couldn’t tell how old he was in vampire years, but he hadn’t made it past his twenties in his human life, just like Martin.

“Three.” Martin said, crossing his arms.

“Three is fine, I suppose.” Martin sneered. “No offense, but my maker and I wish to remain here for some time, we don’t want attention to be brought to our... lifestyle.” The vampire said, giving Martin a small smile.

“And where is your maker now?” Martin asked.

“I am here.” Another voice rang out, behind Martin. Stepping out from under a light, the older vampire let himself be seen. Martin took him in, dressed in clean clothes, unlike himself, he stood straight and had a distinct Spanish accent, as did the other vampire.

“Where are your companions?” He asked Martin.

“Hunting. We hunt separately.”

“What is your name, friend?” The younger vampire asked. Martin watched him as he walked forward, unsure if he could trust Martin.

“Friend?”

“We aren’t looking for a territory war with you and your coven.” The older said. Martin furrowed his brow, confused.

“Neither are we, and we are no coven. My name is Martin.” Martin offered. Neither the older vampire nor the younger offered him theirs, though, and he was getting angry. They wanted nothing to do with other vampires, Steven had made that clear. Too many more would cause too much of an issue, with bodies piling up without a war. “If you wish, I will let Steven know we should move on, if this is your territory.”

“Steven?” The older vampire asked. “Gerrard?” Martin nodded.

“Do you know him?” Martin asked, looking to both of them. The younger shook his head emphatically, whereas the older remained silent.

“We do not care if you stay or leave, just be mindful that this community talks and is close.”

“What is your name?” Martin asked the one who knew of Steven. He watched him grit his teeth, looking to his sired.

“Xabi.”

_Present Day: London, England_

Daniel sat with his arms crossed, staring out ahead of him, his jaw clenched tight. The sun was down, had been down for at least an hour but here he and Martin were at a stalemate. 

“Just let me come with you.” Skrtel said, blocking the door. Daniel shook his head once, no. 

“No.” Martin didn’t move. Daniel hadn’t seen Martin in a week, because Skrtel had threatened Martin’s life. Daniel hadn’t gone out, either. He was going stir crazy in the confines of the coven’s walls. 

“I won’t kill him.” Skrtel whispered, to which Daniel scoffed. “I am not your enemy in this, Daniel.” 

“You are doing a good job of faking it, then.” Daniel said through gritted teeth. He felt sick, pale. He had refused Skrtel’s blood, refused every human brought in front of him from the Den. He didn’t want them. He wanted Martin Kelly. 

“Come out to with me, we’ll find someone-”

Daniel feigned a sigh, looking down at his lap. “You are being a fucking child.” Skrtel snapped. 

“And you are being barbaric.” Daniel spat in return. Skrtel raised his eyebrow, his jaw dropping. 

“We are vampires, Danny.” He bellowed. “We are companions, are we not? How many times have we shared someone, like we were going to do to this human that you have attached yourself to? Do you see what you are doing?” 

“I don’t want him to die.” Daniel raged. 

“Then fucking leave him alone. Don’t go to him, don’t drink from him, keep him away from us, our lives. If you bring him into this, he will die.” Skrtel knelt in front of Daniel, draping his arms over Daniel’s thighs. “I only threatened him because you need to get over this obsession with him.” 

“Don’t. Just... “ Daniel shook his head. “I know it is fucked, totally fucked. That I need to leave him alone, but I just don’t want to. I want him, Mart.” Daniel bit his lip, shaking his head more at himself, at the situation and not at Skrtel. He knew he was looking out for him. “If he came here, he would be drained.”

“Most definitely.” Skrtel said, nodding. “Not by me, but by-”

“Torres and Mata for sure. He knows, though. I told him never to come here. But with me not showing up... he could...” 

“I will go with you. Let’s go make sure he understands that this is over and he can’t come looking for you.” Skrtel said, standing. He offered his hand to Daniel, helping him up. Daniel nodded, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Alright, yeah.” 

Daniel was positive that Martin wouldn’t be home, that he would have gone out. He was surprised that, hours after the sun had gone down, he answered the door. Martin’s eyes lit up, but he held back a smile when he saw that Skrtel was also with Daniel. 

“Danny.” He whispered, opening the door for them. Daniel took a step towards him, but Skrtel cleared his throat. 

“Ah, we’ve got to talk.” Daniel confessed, looking from Martin to Skrtel.

“...Alright.” Martin said as Daniel and Skrtel walked in. Daniel knew that Skrtel was glaring at Martin by how Martin was breathing. He was scared, as he should be. 

“Martin, we can’t see each other anymore.” Daniel blurted out. Martin looked at Skrtel instead of him, which surprised Daniel. 

“You made him say this, right?” Daniel looked to Skrtel, who took his stance by the door with his arms crossed. 

“Martin, don’t-” Daniel urged him. Martin took a step nearer to Skrtel, his fists clenched. 

“What if I don’t want to stop seeing him?” Martin said, getting in Skrtel’s face. Daniel grit his teeth, pushing Martin away from Skrtel, putting a hand on both of their chests. If Skrtel got angry, Daniel wouldn’t be able to save Martin and Skrtel knew it. Luckily, he didn’t move an inch. 

“Martin, this is for you. It isn’t safe.” 

“I don’t give a shit.”

“You will if you die.” Skrtel scoffed. “Don’t be stupid.” Daniel glared at Skrtel for being so blunt, but he turned his attention back to Martin. Martin whose heart was beating so fast, his chest heaving. He was upset. Daniel’s hand slid to Martin’s neck, pulling him in, hugging him. He didn’t care that Skrtel was right there, now. Martin’s hands wrapped around his torso, holding tight to his shirt as he buried his head against Daniel’s chest. 

“You can keep me safe.” Martin whispered. Daniel shook his head, closing his eyes. 

“No, I can’t.” 

“I wasn’t going to go to the coven.” 

“I know you weren’t.” Daniel said, his lips pressing against Martin’s forehead. He heard Skrtel feign a loud sigh, but he didn’t care. “I came to say-”

“Don’t say goodbye.” 

“The only way this ends is you dead, Martin. And that is the one thing that I don’t want. Do you understand that?” Daniel asked, backing away from the hug. Martin started to nod, but then he started shaking his head. 

“Can’t you mark me? Can’t I be yours and then-”

“No.” Skrtel chimed in. Daniel looked at Martin, his eyes searching him. “That doesn’t work with covens. If they find out you’ve been claimed and Daniel hadn’t-”

“Shut up, Mart.” Daniel hissed. “I could claim him.” Skrtel growled in warning. 

“You claim him without asking the master?” 

“I am not part of the coven, yet.” Daniel urged. “I don’t need to ask him anything.” 

“You are already on thin ice.” Skrtel warned as Martin took a step closer to Daniel. 

“Claiming me will keep me safe?” Martin asked. Daniel shrugged. 

“Safer than you are now, but you... this is not a solution. This doesn’t change-”

“Him marking you as his will only prolong your death.” Skrtel interrupted. “Which I don’t suggest you let him do, because at the same time it will be like putting a massive stamp on you saying that you are vampire bait.” 

“What do you mean?” Martin asked. 

“I mean, we are joining a coven and coven’s have enemies. Or if Daniel fucks up and makes an enemy out of the coven, they will go after his human to get at him.” Skrtel said offhandedly. Daniel watched Martin, hoping he would give in and say that it wasn’t worth it. That Daniel wasn’t worth it. He begged Martin to say it. 

“I want you to claim me.” Daniel shut his eyes, relieved that Martin wanted him. He felt like a contradiction. He knew that Skrtel was furious, that he was making a bad decision but he needed Martin. Claiming him would keep him safe. It had to. 

Daniel grabbed Martin, pulling him in for a kiss. Martin’s body pressed against Daniel’s willingly, reacting to the kiss almost immediately. Daniel couldn’t help but smile, he wished he was alone with him. 

“I’m going to bite you.” Daniel whispered his lips against Martin’s neck. “And then you have to drink my blood.” 

“What?” Martin asked, his back tensing. 

“You need my blood in your body.” 

“Will that turn me?” Martin asked. Daniel shook his head. 

“No, but vampires will know that you are mine.” Martin bit his lip, and Daniel knew he was having second thoughts. “It would be safer for me to leave, for you to live without me-”

“No. No, I’ll do it.” Martin stammered, taking a deep breath. Daniel bit down on his own wrist, making sure to puncture the skin. Martin gasped as he watched him do it. Martin held up his own wrist, giving it to Daniel. Daniel bit down, the sweet taste filling his mouth. Martin groaned, then whimpered as Daniel began to suck. 

“You’ve got to drink it, human.” Daniel heard Skrtel say, walking forward. Skrtel had his hand on Daniel’s wrist and on the back of Martin’s neck. “If you want this, do it.” 

Daniel moaned as Martin pressed his lips against his wrist, his eyes lifting towards Skrtel. “Suck.” Skrtel urged Martin. Martin gurgled, not liking the taste. He coughed, pushing Daniel’s wrist away. 

“I can’t.” 

“Don’t stop.” Skrtel bellowed, and Martin yelped. Skrtel must have squeezed his neck, forcing him. Martin didn’t push Daniel’s wrist away again. Minutes went by, a half hour. Eventually, Skrtel eased up on Martin, allowing him to stop. Martin, his legs shaking, dropped to the ground, coughing and wiping at his mouth. Daniel knelt by him, putting a hand to his back. Martin had tears in his eyes, dry heaving. 

“I thought you meant just a little.” He gasped. 

“No, it needed to be enough to take effect.” Daniel whispered. 

“I feel like I am going to gag.” Martin said. Daniel rubbed his back, not sure what to do. He had never claimed a human. He looked to Skrtel for guidance. 

“Was that it? Was that all that needed to be done?” He asked him. Skrtel shrugged. 

“I’ve never had a pet.” Skrtel said, smirking. Daniel glared at him, then mouthed ‘you aren’t helping’. Skrtel laughed. 

“I think going to sleep will help it, maybe.” Daniel said, making it up. “And eat something to settle your stomach.” Daniel looked at Skrtel again, he nodded. It sounded like it made sense. 

Daniel carried Martin upstairs while Skrtel found something for him to eat. He put Martin in bed, covering him up. He got a bandage for his wrist as well. Martin cradled his bandaged wrist, still coughing every thirty seconds or so. He looked as though he was in pain, and Daniel felt horrible that he had caused it. 

“I’ve got to go.” He whispered. Martin moaned, nodding. 

“Alright.” 

“I will be back, tomorrow night.” He kissed Martin, hoping he could keep true to his promise. 

Daniel and Martin Skrtel remained silent as they made their way back to the coven. 

“You need to feed.” Skrtel eventually said, his voice clipped. Daniel feigned a sigh. 

“I fed.”

“That doesn’t count, you look like shit.”

“You offering?” Daniel asked. Skrtel held out his hand, his wrist, for Daniel. Daniel looked around, then brought it up to his lips. 

He took just enough to satiate his needs. 

“It won’t save him, you know.” Skrtel whispered as Daniel wiped his mouth. Daniel nodded, his shoulders sagging. 

“I know.” 

_1860: Stockholm, Sweden_

“Who’s Steven?” He asked Xabi. Xabi looked to the younger vampire, shaking his head. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He whispered, turning, walking down the alley towards their home. “Did you get enough?” He asked him. 

“Yes, I did. But Martin, he seemed to think that you knowing Stev-” Xabi rounded on him, silencing him. 

“It is nothing, now drop it.” Xabi said, running his fingers through his hair. He turned his head, watching Martin leave. Part of him wanted to run after him, ask him if Steven had made him. Ask him how Steven was. He knew, though, that if he did his resolve would crumble. He couldn’t see Steven, even thinking about him hurt. “Maybe we should leave Stockholm.” 

“I don’t want to, I like it here.” 

“Maybe....”

“Xabi, can we stay?” Xabi nodded, shaking his head, ridding all thoughts of Steven that were flooding his mind. 

“We will stay, Esteban.” Xabi told him. “I like it here too.” 

Chapter 10   
_1606: Logroño, Spain_

“Steven, stop.” Xabi urged, desperately trying to pull his hand from Steven’s mouth, his voice shaking. Steven released him and Xabi cradled his hand to his chest, taking multiple steps back from Steven as he wiped his mouth. 

 

“Xabi-”

“You’re a monster.” Xabi whispered, shaking his head. Steven started to shake his head but it was too late. Xabi was scared of him. He could tell by how fast his heart was beating, how he was shaking. 

“I don’t want to be.” Steven whispered. 

“You drink blood?” Xabi asked, still backing away from Steven. Steven took a step toward him and Xabi flinched. Steven stopped immediately, not wishing to harm him. He tried to justify it. He hadn’t bitten him, had held back. The small amount he drank had him feeling warm, full. Xabi’s blood was sweet, tasted like nothing else to him. 

“Yes.” 

“And cannot walk in daylight.” Xabi whispered, more to himself. Steven nodded. “Do not come near me.” 

“Please, Xabi.” Steven begged. “Please, you don’t understand-”

“Do you kill?” Xabi asked. Steven bit his lip, unable to lie. 

“Sometimes.” The look on Xabi’s face made Steven recoil. He was disgusted by Steven. “Not all the time.” He added. 

“Were you going to kill me?” 

“No.” 

“No?” Xabi asked, his voice rising. “It hadn’t crossed your mind that night?” Steven closed his eyes, feigning a sigh. 

“No one has ever been nice to me, genuinely. Only you. I do not wish to hurt you.” Steven said, telling the truth. “I did not harm you.” 

“Please leave.” 

Steven watched Xabi, watched the blood drip from his hand. He turned away, dropping his head. Without another word, he left. 

_Present Day: London, England_

“Leave him be for now, Daniel.” Martin Skrtel urged as he watched Daniel get ready to go out, get ready to go to him. 

“I’ve got to check on him, he was so sick from the blood.” 

“Any human would be sick off of that much blood, they cannot ingest it like we do.” Martin said dismissively. Daniel rolled his eyes at him. 

“I am going.” 

“I am not stopping you. I just wish you’d space it out a bit more. Torres has been stalking you.” 

“Torres can fuck off.” Daniel growled, lighting a cigarette. “He needs to leave me alone.” 

“He is Terry’s lap dog, you’ve got to make sure he doesn’t follow you.” 

“If he does, I will snap his neck again.” 

Daniel took the long way to Martin’s, watching his back as he went. He even made sure to feed, twice, before making his way to his house. He saw nothing of Torres, or any vampire. He was confident when he knocked on Martin’s door that no one had followed him. 

Martin answered, smiling. Daniel stepped forward, kissing him. When he did, Martin moaned. 

“Whoa.” Martin whispered, his hand on Daniel’s chest, stopping the kiss.

“What is it?” Daniel asked. He didn’t feel anything odd, anything different. 

“I just...” Martin licked his lips, his fist clenching around Daniel’s shirt. “Feel like I need you, like some sort of craving.” He laughed. “Is it the bond?” He asked. Daniel nodded, his hand cupping Martin’s face, his thumb trailing over his lips. 

“It must be, if you feel drawn to me.” 

“I am, it’s weird.” Martin shook his head, dismissing it. “Are we staying in, or going out?” Martin asked. Daniel smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. 

“Out.” 

_Present Day: Paris, France_

“Why are we here? You haven’t told me and I feel as though you are keeping it from me on purpose.” Steven asked, his brow furrowed. Xabi looked at him calmly, his hands in his pockets. He was always so calm, so stoic. It was never a side he saw of him when he was human. The Xabi he knew was emotional, wore his heart on his sleeve. This Xabi showed him nothing, gave him nothing. 

Only gave him his blood. 

“I told you, I left something in Paris. I need to retrieve it before we go to London.” Steven stepped nearer to Xabi, his knuckles trailed down Xabi’s cheek tenderly. “Do not.” Xabi whispered, stepping away from him. Steven dropped his hand, looking away from him. 

“You cannot just turn your feelings on and off, Xabi.” Xabi’s eyes narrowed. “I am not forcing you to come to London with me.”

“I know that.” Xabi rushed out. “But I-” Steven looked at Xabi, his own eyes piercing through him. 

“If you do not want me, tell me now.” Xabi bit his lip. 

“It is more complicated than that, Steven.” 

“I do not see-” 

“Steven, I built a life. I have a life.” Xabi said, raising his voice. “I brought you here to show you it.” He said, his voice softening. Steven shut his mouth, obviously confused. “You never stopped loving me, I know that.” Xabi said, taking out keys, walking up steps to the townhome that Steven hadn’t noticed that they had been walking toward. “And in a way, I never stopped loving you. I hated you, though.” Steven closed his eyes, his fists clenching. “I hated you so much that I hated myself.” Steven opened his mouth to respond, but the look in Xabi’s eyes stopped him. “I have not been honest with you, Stevie.” Xabi whispered. Steven shuddered at how Xabi said his name. 

“How do you mean?” Steven asked. 

Before Xabi unlocked the door, before the key was near the lock, it opened. A man stood at the door, a smile on his face. 

“Xabi, you’re back.” Xabi nodded, looking from the man to Steven. He took Steven’s hand, urging him forward. 

“Esteban, this is Steven. Steven, this is Esteban.” Steven looked at Xabi, his world shattered around him. Hope forgotten. “Steven, I am Esteban’s maker.” 

_Present Day: London, England_

__Daniel got in just before dawn, like he always did. Usually, the Den was full of noises, but not this time. He almost walked past it when he heard his name being called from within. He opened the doors, shocked to see the coven standing, waiting for him. Martin Skrtel was there, on his knees, with a vampire on either side of him. Daniel almost went straight to him, but he was grabbed and brought before John Terry._ _

__“Tell me, Daniel, what made you think that claiming a pet without my consent would end well?” He asked. Daniel looked to Martin, who shook his head as if to say he hadn’t told. “Fernando Torres tells me that the human you snapped his neck over is now yours. Tell me, Daniel, was my punishment before not sufficient enough?”_ _

__Daniel grit his teeth, shaking his head._ _

__“I am not part of this coven.” He uttered. John Terry stood, nodding his head once. Daniel was pushed to the ground, to his knees. “Neither is Martin, you cannot-”_ _

__“Martin has pledged himself to me.” John bellowed. Daniel looked to Martin, begging for it not to be true. “He has been branded. He has done the ritual.”_ _

__“What have you done?” Daniel screamed, trying to free himself from the grip of Terry’s minions. His anger at Martin was apparent, at the betrayal. He wasn’t supposed to go through with it, he thought he had time before he committed to the coven._ _

__“Danny, let me-”_ _

__“Do not speak, Skrtel.” John ordered. Daniel couldn’t even look at Martin, his blood boiled. He hadn’t any idea that Martin had sold himself over to John Terry. “Daniel, look at me.” Daniel looked up, glaring at John Terry, his fangs bared without being able to hold them in. “You will bring me your human, Daniel. You will bring him here, and share him, or he will die. Bring him here to me or you will die.” John hissed. “Once the sun sets again, you will have until sunrise to bring him here.”_ _

__Daniel looked to Martin, who was no longer looking at him. He felt alone, betrayed. Steven was gone, and now Martin had all but left him. Daniel nodded, once. John Terry smiled down at him._ _

__“See? That wasn’t so hard. Just do as I say.” Daniel was released. He went straight to his room, to his and Martin’s room. He trashed it within minutes. He would be lying if he was surprised to see Martin come in._ _

__“Get out of here.” Daniel screamed. Martin shook his head. “Get out.” Daniel hissed, pushing Martin against the wall. He knew Martin could hurt him, could kill him but he didn’t care. He had to give over Martin Kelly and he knew, somehow, that Skrtel had something to do with it._ _

__“You don’t understand-”_ _

__“What do I need to understand? How you went through with it? How you are part of their coven now?”_ _

__“That was the plan, Danny.” Martin hissed, his strength coming forward as he gripped Daniel by his neck, pinning him to the bed. Daniel grunted, thrashing against Martin. “That was why we came here, remember? To join the coven.”_ _

__“They are insane.” Daniel shouted. “They do not think for themselves. It is like you ran back to the master you killed.” Martin’s grip on Daniel’s neck loosened. Daniel knew he had dealt him a low blow, but he needed to hear it. “John is the same as your maker, Mart. He only controls. There is no freedom here.”_ _

__“You need to take your human and flee.” Martin whispered. Daniel scoffed. “Run, Danny. At sundown, take him and run.”_ _

__“What happened to you and me?” Daniel asked. Martin closed his eyes, shaking his head._ _

__“I need orders, Daniel. I need to be reigned in. You and I both know that. I shouldn’t have killed my maker-”_ _

__“Stop it, Mart. You deserve freedom. You and I, we didn’t-”_ _

__“We had Steven, Danny.”_ _

__“Stevie was no master.” It was Martin’s turn to scoff, his face contorting._ _

__“You are an idiot if you don’t see how much Steven molded us. Steven was our leader. He is gone, Daniel. He is gone and I need someone to tell me what to do. I would go insane. I’d kill this entire city.” Daniel knew it was true, then. Martin’s bloodlust was insatiable. Steven always held him back, held both of them back. Daniel’s shoulders sank._ _

__“Come with me.” Daniel whispered. “Do not make me go on alone.”_ _

__“You won’t be alone. It is too late for me, Daniel.” Martin said truthfully. “I belong here, you do not. You were never going to join the coven.”_ _

__“I wasn’t, but I was going to talk you out of it.” Martin was still over him, still had his hand on Daniel’s neck. Martin leaned down, kissing Daniel. Daniel closed his eyes, letting him. He kissed him back. Hundreds of years together and suddenly his life felt empty._ _

__

__“You couldn’t have, Danny.” Martin whispered against his lips. Daniel looked into Martin’s eyes, hopeless. “But you can save your human.”_ _

__At sunset, Daniel ran to Martin Kelly’s. He didn’t knock, but just let himself in._ _

__“Daniel, what?” Martin Kelly asked._ _

__“Pack. Now.” Daniel rushed out. Martin looked at him, confused._ _

__“What?” Daniel growled, which made Martin take a step back from him. “Why, what is going on?”_ _

__“I was probably followed here, we don’t have much time. Martin, the coven knows I claimed you. They want me to bring you to the coven.”_ _

__“What is wrong with that?” Martin asked. Daniel grit his teeth, knowing Martin didn’t understand._ _

__“Because they will kill you.” Daniel bellowed, his anger at the situation apparent. Martin’s eyes widened._ _

__“I thought that it would save me.”_ _

__“Not if they kill me, then drain you.” Daniel rushed out. Martin shook his head._ _

__“What? Daniel, why would you claim me if you knew-”_ _

__“Just pack, please.” Daniel pleaded. “There isn’t time. I’ve got to get you out of England.”_ _

__“Where are we going?” Martin asked, grabbing a bag, packing it as fast as he could._ _

__“Paris.”_ _

___1606: Logroño, Spain_ _ _

__Steven hid under the floorboards of Xabi’s shop, unable to leave him. As soon as Xabi had told him to leave, he crawled under the building without making a sound. Xabi, though, had cried. He had wrapped his hand, then paced his room into the night, tears falling. Sniffling, trying to hold them in, Xabi had wiped at his face, hoping that they would stop falling. Steven closed his eyes, thinking he should leave._ _

__He should just leave Xabi. Save him from the pain. It would only end badly for him. There was no happy ending for a vampire, Steven was sure of it. It was a curse. He was to be alone, not walk the earth with a companion. All he had wanted was to be near Xabi, to read to him._ _

__Xabi was right, he was a monster._ _

__Steven didn’t leave his hiding spot for days, not even to feed. He didn’t have it in him. He knew that if he left, he would leave town, leave Spain. He wasn’t ready to leave Xabi, not yet._ _

__Especially not when there was still hope. Xabi started humming again, after a few days. He kept his store open, like normal. He returned to normal. Mikel came over, like he always did. He had asked Xabi about Steven, to which Xabi had shrugged, saying that Steven hadn’t shown up the last few days. Steven, confused, tried to see what Xabi looked like as he said it to Mikel. He hadn’t told Mikel that Steven was a monster, didn’t tell him about the blood._ _

__“Do you know where he lives?” Mikel asked. “Maybe he is sick.” Xabi shook his head._ _

__“No, I don’t. We had a fight.”_ _

__“A fight? What sort of fight?” Mikel asked. Xabi shrugged._ _

__“I told him to leave, it doesn’t matter. He hasn’t returned.”_ _

__“Do you want him to return?” Mikel asked, determined to get an answer from Xabi._ _

__“It is complicated. My feelings are complicated, Mikel. It isn’t just an easy yes or no.”_ _

__“Did he hurt you?”_ _

__“No, no. He didn’t.” Xabi whispered._ _

__At sunset, Steven went to the stream and cleaned himself. He drank, not killing the human. He went to Xabi’s store, knocking on the door. He waited, hoping that he would open the door for him. He had to try. If Xabi rejected him, he would leave._ _

__Xabi opened the door enough to be seen, but didn’t open it fully for Steven to enter._ _

__“I thought you left.”_ _

__“Not yet.” Steven said, wringing his hands in front of him._ _

__“Are you going to hurt me?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head._ _

__“I care too much about you, Xabi.” Steven admitted. Xabi looked to the floor, letting out a deep breath that he had obviously been holding in. “Please believe me.”_ _

__“I don’t want you to leave.” Xabi whispered, biting his lip. “I thought a lot, and you didn’t bite me.”_ _

__“I did not.” Steven said, nodding. Xabi opened the door, which surprised Steven. Steven took a step forward, towards Xabi._ _

__“I do not want you to kill anyone, Steven.” Xabi said, his voice resolute. Steven nodded. “I liked us, together. I liked you reading to me, I liked you washing before you came in, I liked how you watched me.” Xabi rushed out, his voice shaking. “I liked how you didn’t want to leave, how you didn’t want to me to go to sleep at night, how you... just...” Xabi had tears in his eyes. “How can you be a killer and be the Steven I know?” Steven shook his head, stepping forward and taking Xabi into his arms. Xabi let him, his own arms wrapping around Steven’s torso. Steven kissed Xabi on the forehead, then his cheek, cupping his face. Xabi breathed against his skin, his lips open and waiting._ _

__

__“I don’t want to be anything other than the Steven you know.” Steven whispered, his lips finding Xabi’s. Xabi moaned, falling into the kiss. Steven shut the door behind him, walking Xabi back into his room. Xabi let him as he held onto Steven’s tunic. Xabi’s bed was soft compared to the dirt Steven lay on all day, and smelled of him._ _

__“I want you to drink from me.” Xabi whispered as Steven lay on top of him. Steven shook his head, his knuckles trailing down Xabi’s cheek._ _

__“No, I will not hurt you.” Xabi shook his head._ _

__“But you hurt others.”_ _

__“They are not you.” Steven said, sitting up. He could feel Xabi’s pulse, could hear his heartbeat. He could still taste his blood in his mouth. He wanted it, he needed it. Xabi lay beneath him, silent._ _

__“How long before someone tells? How long before you have to leave because someone told that you bit them?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head, shrugging._ _

__“They usually do not tell, afraid someone think them insane. Or they do not survive.”_ _

__“If you drink from me, then you will not need to drink from others, correct?” Xabi asked. “And you won’t kill me, because... because-”_ _

__“Because I love you.” Steven whispered. Xabi’s breath hitched in his throat, nodding. “Do you know what you are saying, Xabi?” Xabi nodded._ _

__“I am saying my blood above others, Steven. I am saying that I want you to stay, to not be found.”_ _

__“I could go to surrounding cities, I could feed on the sick and dying-” Steven couldn’t look at Xabi, couldn’t believe what he was suggesting. Steven didn’t want to hurt him, and Xabi was demanding it._ _

__“I don’t want you to kill, Steven.”_ _

__“I will not kill, then.” Steven promised. “If that is what you wish, I will not do it.” Xabi nodded, pleased. Steven leaned down, kissing Xabi once more._ _

__Chapter 11_ _

___Present Day: Paris, France_ _ _

__Steven took a step back, dropping Xabi’s hand, unable to look at the vampire that Xabi had sired. Xabi was a maker, Xabi had someone. Xabi was not alone. Xabi hadn’t lied when he said he had made a life for himself._ _

__“So you are the infamous Steven.” Esteban said, smiling. Steven looked at him, his jaw set tight. Xabi’s hand slid to Steven’s back, to which Steven relaxed a bit. Or at least he tried to. It was hard, when he saw how Esteban looked to Xabi._ _

__“That’s me.” Steven said, his voice void of emotion._ _

__They walked into the house in silence, shutting the door behind them. It smelled of books, old leather bound books. It reminded Steven of Xabi’s bookstore, where they had met. It also smelled of coffee when they sat down in the den. Esteban had a cup by him, along with a book that he had obviously been reading when they arrived. He had sensed Xabi approaching and had come to meet him at the door. Steven closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together, sitting in the chair that Xabi motioned to him._ _

__

__“These books...” Steven started to say, looking to Xabi. Xabi nodded, not needing Steven to finish the sentence._ _

__“Most of these are from my bookstore, yes. I went back.” Steven bit his lip, his emotions getting the better of him. Xabi had gone back to his home, he went back for his books. After Xabi was turned, they fled Spain for a short time together before Xabi left him, before Steven had burned their home. Luckily, Xabi hadn’t brought anything with them, then. He had his books, his humanity. Xabi may be a vampire, but he was still Xabi Alonso, the bookstore owner who would do anything for knowledge, to learn._ _

__And it looked as though his sired was the same. Steven’s hands went up to his face, unable to cope with Esteban and Xabi. Xabi hated him for turning him. “Steven,” Xabi whispered, his hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Esteban and I are like you and Daniel.” Steven looked up at Xabi, then to Esteban. Xabi was seated on the armrest of Steven’s chair, his hand not leaving Steven’s shoulder. “Don’t look so dejected.” Xabi smiled._ _

__Esteban looked calm, happy. Steven wondered how old he was, how long they had traveled together, where they had been, if they hunted together or alone, if-_ _

__“Tell me about Madrid.” Esteban spoke up, stirring the coffee, bringing the aroma of it up into the air. “How is my hometown?” He asked._ _

__“Busy as ever.” Xabi answered, his hand moving to Steven’s neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I didn’t get to do as much as we normally do when we visit,” Xabi said conversationally. Steven licked his lips, looking down at his hands, knowing that Xabi had had his hands full with taking care of him. Bringing him back from the edge. He was going to kill himself and Xabi saved him. Xabi who had a life, who pushed everything aside and came running to him. “You’ll need to go soon, it has changed since last we went there.”_ _

__“How often do you go to Madrid?” Steven asked._ _

__“Every fifteen years?” Xabi asked, looking to Esteban, who nodded. “We go back because Esteban loves the city. We never live there, though. Just visit.” Steven nodded, understanding. Wishing he just visited cities. He never did, though. He just flat out moved every ten or twenty years, or less, depending. Daniel got antsy, wanting new cities. Martin wanted to move just for a change of scenery, more freedom to explore. Steven wondered if he would find them in London, if they had gone to the coven there or not._ _

__“So, Steven,” Esteban said, getting Steven’s attention. “I’ve been wondering since we ran into... Martin in Stockholm if you knew we were there when you were.” Steven’s back stiffened as Xabi’s hand dropped from his neck. His eyebrows rose in surprise. “My guess is... he didn’t tell you.”_ _

__“I haven’t been to Stockholm since-”_ _

__“The 1860’s.” Xabi whispered. Steven looked to him, his eyes searching. He had no idea, none whatsoever, that he had been in the same city as Xabi. “Don’t, Steven.” Xabi whispered, knowing Steven was beside himself, knowing that he had been near Xabi and hadn’t known it. Xabi looked to Esteban, his eyes narrow. “Why would you talk about Stockholm?” His tone was sharp in warning. Esteban shrugged._ _

__“I assume you two talked through things.” Xabi’s jaw clenched, Steven cleared his throat. He felt uncomfortable under Esteban’s scrutiny. He could tell that Xabi and Esteban were close, closer than him and Daniel. Xabi probably told Esteban everything... absolutely everything._ _

__“We have, some.” Xabi managed to get out. Esteban smiled, knowingly._ _

__“Well, I think I am going to retire for the day.” He said, standing and grabbing his book. “It was nice meeting you, Steven.”_ _

__“Likewise.” Steven whispered as he watched Esteban leave, taking his coffee cup to the kitchen and placing it in the sink._ _

__When he was gone, Xabi sighed audibly, letting Steven know that he had been on edge. His hand was back on Steven’s neck, as if he needed the contact._ _

__“You could have told me you turned someone.”_ _

__“I couldn’t find the words.” Xabi admitted. “I couldn’t bring it up, not with you...” Xabi sighed again. Steven liked when he did that, it was so human. Xabi, sighing as if he had the air in his lungs, as if he was alive and exasperated. Steven recoiled at his guilt of taking Xabi’s life from him._ _

__Only he hadn’t. Xabi had been dead. Xabi had died for his love of knowledge, of the books he went back for. Xabi had died and would have stopped learning if it wasn’t for him. Xabi now had an endless sea of knowledge in front of him for all of eternity._ _

__“How many times have you gone to University?” Steven asked him, the thought dawning on him. Xabi smiled._ _

__“Countless.” He whispered. “Do you want to see my degrees?” He asked. Steven nodded. Yes, he did. He wanted to see what Xabi had done with his life without him. Xabi stood, taking Steven’s hand. He led Steven upstairs, to his room. A wall was lined with degrees, all framed. Steven stood, looking at each one, reading them off._ _

__“You always wanted to go to University.” He murmured to himself. Xabi nodded, walking slowly along with him, his hand still clasped around Steven’s. “You’ve done so much.”_ _

__“I want to make the most out of what I was given.” Steven looked at him, hoping that Xabi’s words were said with forgiveness. Xabi smiled at him, leaning toward him. Steven’s eyes closed as their lips met in a kiss. “I was angry,” Xabi started to say, his hands cupping Steven’s face as he kissed him again and again, “when Daniel found me here.” Steven’s brow drew together as Xabi didn’t stop kissing him, as he backed him up against a wall. “Because I thought I was over you.” Xabi’s hands slid down, tugging on on Steven’s shirt, pushing his jeans down his thighs. “But him telling me about you,” Xabi’s teeth scraped against Steven’s neck, making him moan, “I knew then that me leaving you had been in vain.” Steven groaned, unable to think. Xabi bit down, drinking from Steven. When he was finished, Xabi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Steven kissed him, tasting his own blood on Xabi’s lips._ _

__“I thought I loved you as a human, but you as a vampire is something else entirely.” Steven rasped, his own fangs raking across Xabi’s skin. “I’ve fallen for you all over again.” He admitted, unable to keep his thoughts to himself._ _

___1789: Madrid, Spain_ _ _

__Xabi liked the University of Madrid for many, many reasons. It was old, much older than him, for one. Second, its library was extensive, and open all night. Xabi had liked the library in Florence, and the Universities in Budapest, but Madrid felt more like home. He found a place to stay, to store his belongings not far from the University. Every night he would come in and take his time picking out a book. He walked up and down the aisles, landing on one and just reading it. He sat down and read. He kept a journal. He kept a journal that he put everything into. His thoughts, his hopes, his regrets. He wrote down what he learned, he wrote down quotes that struck him in the heart. He wrote down observations, and his feelings._ _

__The journal was full of Steven’s name._ _

__After over one hundred and fifty years, he still wrote about Steven. He would start off writing a quote, something he read, but eventually he would veer off on a tangent, he always went off on tangents, and Steven’s name would end up being written down. Then he would pause, stop writing and stare at it, wishing he hadn’t written it. But there it would be, pen and ink. Steven was a permanent fixture in his mind, as much as he didn’t want him to be._ _

__Xabi kept to himself. He didn’t need anyone, didn’t need a companion. He had books, he had other worlds that he could escape to. He only fed when he needed to, when he could feel how weak he was, when he got questioning stares from humans who thought he was sick. He didn’t like it, feeding. He didn’t like draining anyone, didn’t like the thought of loss of life at his hands._ _

__He ached for Steven’s blood, still._ _

__Steven was his maker, would always be his maker. He could feel it in his bones, how much he needed Steven. His body betrayed him in that sense, for his brain told him no. No, he didn’t need Steven. Steven made him this, made him a creature of the night, unable to see the light of day. Xabi was at constant war with himself, trapped in his own head. His thoughts were scattered, contradictory._ _

__That is why he liked to lose himself in stories, in fiction. He would rather live a thousand lives of fictional characters than live his own. Never ending night, never ending days. Never ending life. He liked stories about love, about death, about rebirth. Happy endings were a work of fiction, he told himself. They worked well on a page, but real life was nothing like that. With his nose in a book, time would pass him by._ _

__It passed him by, until Esteban Granero._ _

__Xabi first noticed Esteban in the library one night, in the astronomy section. He had books splayed out around him on a table, writing an essay. His fingers were covered in ink, his hair a mess, his face determined. Xabi watched him in the shadows, watched as his fingers slid across the books’ pages, making sure he wrote every word exact._ _

__Xabi saw him there the next night, then the next. Astronomy, physics, philosophy. Every night was a different subject. Most nights, though, Esteban sat, elbows on the table while his hands held up his head as he read philosophy books. He read Aristotle, Plato, René Descartes... Xabi was intrigued by him._ _

__One night, Xabi was walking between aisles, looking for a book when he ran into Esteban. He was standing there, a book against his chest, his face set in a frown._ _

__“Are you following me?” He asked. Xabi shook his head, emphatically. “This is the seventeenth day in a row I have seen you here.” He stated. Xabi licked his lips, his hand on a book, about to pull it from the self._ _

__“I am here to learn.” Xabi whispered. Esteban raised an eyebrow, but accepted Xabi’s answer._ _

__“You’ve been watching me.”_ _

__“You read a lot of philosophy books, it is fascinating.” Xabi answered truthfully. Esteban gnawed on his bottom lip, looking away from Xabi._ _

__“You read a lot of fiction.” Esteban murmured. Xabi was surprised that Esteban had noticed, had paid the least bit of attention to him._ _

__From that moment, they sat together at the library. Esteban never stayed as late as Xabi, not much past midnight. Esteban apparently went to the University, was a real student there. He was studying mathematics, but he loved philosophy. His father, an engineer, didn’t want his son to become a philosopher so Esteban came to read on his own time. Xabi found him intriguing, found his conversation compelling, and his companionship addicting. He wanted to talk with him, wanted to engage him, ask him questions. He looked forward to coming to the library._ _

__Until Esteban stopped coming. The first day it happened, Xabi wasn’t worried. The second, he wondered what happened, the third he wanted answers. A week went by before Esteban returned._ _

__“I am sorry, Xabi.” Esteban said, sitting in his usual chair, books surrounding him. “I was ill and couldn’t come.”_ _

__“Are you alright?” Xabi asked. He was worried for the human. Esteban nodded solemnly, then shrugged._ _

__“I am sure I will be fine.”_ _

__The next time he disappeared, it was for three weeks. Xabi refused to stop going to the library, in case Esteban showed up. He needed him to show up. Xabi had fed, one night just after dark, had drained someone without meaning to. He was angry at himself for his lack of self-control, at murdering someone in order for him to live, to not be weak._ _

__He was surprised to see Esteban sitting there, reading Socrates. Xabi smiled, relieved despite his inner turmoil. Esteban looked up at Xabi and smiled weakly._ _

__“You’re here, good.” Xabi’s face fell at Esteban’s words._ _

__“You don’t look well.” Xabi confessed. Esteban laughed, nodding._ _

__“I am not well, Xabi.” Xabi sat, his lips pursed. “I was hoping you would be here because I can no longer come here. Tonight is my last night in the library.” Esteban wiped at his eyes, unable to stop tears from falling. Xabi felt emotion building within himself, too, but he knew no tears would come. He was crying, though, internally. Esteban was dying, he knew. He could smell it on him. Sickness, death._ _

__“No.” Xabi urged, shaking his head. Esteban nodded._ _

__“I shouldn’t even be here, now. But I wanted to see you.” Esteban confessed. Xabi placed his hand on Esteban’s, squeezing it. “I don’t want to die.” Xabi bit his lip, closing his eyes._ _

__“I must confess something to you.” Xabi rushed out, not believing he was saying it. Esteban waited patiently for Xabi to continue. “What if I told you that I have cheated death?” He asked. Esteban’s eyebrows rose._ _

__“How do you mean?” He asked. Xabi looked away from him, but his hand remained._ _

__“What if there was a way that you could continue to learn, could...” Xabi sighed. “Could never be sick again.”_ _

__“I would say you were insane.” Esteban laughed._ _

__“I am serious, Esteban.”_ _

__“Then, Xabi, tell me what you mean.”_ _

__“You’re going to hate me.” Xabi said aloud, taking his hand away. Esteban said nothing, but waited. “I am a vampire.”_ _

__Esteban said nothing, which surprised Xabi._ _

__“I was born in 1582, Esteban.”_ _

__“Impossible.” Esteban whispered. Xabi shook his head, faking a sigh. “Vampire lore... vampires are monsters.” Xabi shook his head, laughing._ _

__“No, we are not.” He said with conviction. “I am not, my maker was not.” He whispered, pushing aside the emotions that threatened to resurface at the mention of Steven. “You can be what you want to be. But we do need blood to live.”_ _

__“You are serious?” Esteban asked. Xabi showed Esteban his fangs. Surprisingly, Esteban did not flinch, did not look scared. “You are offering me eternity?” He asked. Xabi nodded, looking away from him._ _

__

__“I will not force it on you, Esteban. It is your choice, everything is your choice.” Esteban sat, silent, for a long time. Xabi let him, didn’t pressure him._ _

__“We would need to leave Madrid.” Xabi nodded._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Could we go to Rome?” Esteban asked. Xabi smiled, nodding._ _

__“We can go wherever you like.”_ _

___Present Day: Paris, France_ _ _

__Daniel refused to let Martin out of his sight. It was late at night, and Martin was asleep, curled up on the bed of the hotel room Daniel got them. Daniel sat, his hand on Martin’s back as Martin’s head lay in his lap. They made it out of London alive, unscathed. Daniel shut his eyes, listening to Martin breathe, paying attention to the rise and fall of his chest._ _

__He needed to feed, soon. He hadn’t left Martin’s side, not once, since they left. He looked at the clock, it read 3am. Martin had been sleeping for five hours. Daniel maneuvered Martin off of him so that he could get off of the bed. Martin stirred, his eyes opening._ _

__“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice crackling from sleep. Daniel’s fingers ran through Martin’s hair protectively._ _

__“I’ve got to feed.” He whispered. Martin frowned, but nodded. “Do not leave the room.”_ _

__“I won’t.” Martin promised, smiling up at Daniel. Daniel leaned over, kissing him. Martin moaned, tugging on Daniel’s shirt, trying to pull him on top of him. Daniel laughed._ _

__“How about I fuck you when I get back.” Daniel offered, his hand on Martin’s chest, stilling him. Martin nodded, his teeth raking across his bottom lip._ _

__Daniel didn’t take his time finding someone. He pinned them against the wall, thinking about Martin. Thinking about how he had to be stronger, had to protect him. He wasn’t going to let him die._ _

__He drained the human dry._ _

__He made his way back to the hotel when he sensed it, smelled it: Steven. Steven was near. Daniel, eyes wide, looked around. He held back the urge to scream his name, shout out for him. He closed his eyes, trying to listen. Hoping to hear Steven._ _

__

__Nothing. He could still smell him, though. He’d know him anywhere. Daniel stuffed his hands into his pockets, his jaw set. Steven was alive, in Paris. If he lost him now, he may not be able to find him. He walked down the block, stopping when he could no longer sense him. He turned around, heading the other way, picking up his pace._ _

__That was when he saw him._ _

__He wasn’t alone, though. Daniel couldn’t help but smile when he saw that Xabi was with him. Xabi had gone to Steven, had found him. Xabi had saved Steven. Daniel ran, saw Steven sense him._ _

__Steven smiled as Daniel stopped just before knocking him to the ground. Daniel’s hands were on Steven’s shoulders, shaking him._ _

__“You’re alive.” He whispered, unable to believe it. He was beside himself with joy that his maker was here, before him. Steven would know what to do, Steven would help him protect Martin._ _

__“Daniel,” Steven began, looking to Xabi then back to Daniel once more. “I am so sorry-” Daniel’s face contorted for a second, unsure of what Steven meant. For a split second he thought that maybe, just maybe he had meant that Martin Kelly had died. Daniel dismissed it though, knowing there was no way that Steven knew about Martin._ _

__“About what?” Daniel asked. Steven frowned._ _

__“About scaring you, about leaving you, making you leave me.” Daniel shook his head._ _

__“You’re here, Xabi... Xabi did something, obviously.” Daniel laughed, not caring. He didn’t care. Steven wasn’t dead, Steven was practically glowing. His skin was warm, his flesh flushed. He had been feeding, a lot. He looked amazing, strong._ _

__Daniel was so glad that Steven was strong. He needed him. Daniel noticed another vampire, as well._ _

__“Who are you?” He asked._ _

__“Esteban.” The vampire responded, offering his hand. Daniel took it, looking to Steven, worried for a second that Steven had made another vampire that he didn’t know about. “Xabi is my maker.” He supplied. Daniel’s eyes widened slightly, understanding. He looked to Steven, confused. Steven had told him that Xabi didn’t want to be a vampire, why the fuck would he make another-_ _

__“What are you doing in Paris?” Xabi asked. “Last you said, you were going to London to join a coven.” Steven looked to Daniel, his eyebrows rose._ _

__“John Terry’s coven?” Steven asked, his voice void of emotion. Daniel nodded. “You haven’t, tell me you haven’t.” He urged._ _

__“I haven’t, no.” Daniel whispered, Steven closed his eyes in relief. “But Skrtel has.” Steven’s brow drew together._ _

__“Without you? I left you two together so you wouldn’t be alone.” Steven’s voice had an edge to it, he was angry. Angry for Daniel, angry at Martin for leaving Daniel._ _

__“He joined, Stevie. I can’t.” Daniel said, looking to Xabi and Esteban, becoming self-conscious. He had a human, and he didn’t know how they would react. He didn’t know them. “I need to you to come with me, Stevie.” Steven looked to the sky, then his watch._ _

__“You know where we will be, Steven.” Xabi said, his hand on Steven’s arm. Daniel noticed, oh how he noticed. Steven and Xabi were together, he could tell. He could smell it on them. He was happy for Steven, but worry encompassed him. Worry for Martin Kelly._ _

__Daniel took Steven to Martin. Martin looked scared, for a moment, when Daniel turned up with another vampire. Steven, though, showed no emotion whatsoever._ _

__“You claimed him?” Steven asked, his voice crisp. Daniel nodded. He had explained how he had met Martin when he was a child, had saved him. He told Steven everything. Everything except him claiming the human._ _

__“The coven knows, they are after him because I refused to join them.”_ _

__“That coven is a cult, they do not think for themselves.” Steven spat. Daniel nodded, agreeing._ _

__“I don’t know what to do except run. I refuse to allow him to be hurt.” Steven looked to Martin, who sat, listening, watching them._ _

__“We need to take him to Xabi’s.”_ _

__Chapter 12_ _

___1612: Bengal_ _ _

__Steven could feel it happening, a rift coming between him and Xabi. It was a slow burn, a stab wound administered at a pace that was painful, biting. Xabi was here, though, with him. They moved to India with the East India Trading Company. Steven let Xabi pick where they lived, let Xabi do whatever he liked._ _

__Xabi was not who he once was. He was a shell of his former self. He lay in bed for hours, staring at nothing with Steven next to him, regretting everything. Xabi would lay there in silence with his eyes closed, not touching Steven one minute and then the next, his hands would be all over him. He would bite him, his neck, his chest, his thigh, his wrist. Steven let him. Xabi’s lust was linked with hunger, Steven knew. He fed from no one but Steven, his appetite for no one else. Xabi was different from Steven, when he was first turned. Steven had been bloodthirsty, killed many. Xabi, though, recoiled at the thought._ _

__

__Steven would go out alone to feed. He was never gone long. He kept thinking that when he would return that Xabi would be gone, that he would just leave. Every time he returned it surprised him to find Xabi still there, curled up in a chair with a book or laying outside staring at the stars overhead. He would look to Steven as he came back, a small, sad smile across his lips._ _

__Steven knew he would leave him._ _

__“I can’t do this anymore, Steven.” Xabi had said one night when Steven returned from hunting. “I am not happy here.”_ _

__“We can move.” Steven whispered. “Anywhere you wish.” It was all for nought though, he knew. He knew by the look in Xabi’s eyes._ _

__“No, Steven. I’m leaving, alone.” Steven grit his teeth, looking away from Xabi. Xabi who needed his blood, Xabi who wouldn’t drink from a human._ _

__“You’ll die.” Steven uttered, his voice betraying his heartache. Xabi took a step toward Steven, as if his resolve was crumbling. He stopped himself, though._ _

__“I will not die.” Xabi said, his fists clenching. “I am not weak.”_ _

__“I didn’t say you were.”_ _

__“You implied it, Steven.” Xabi snapped. “You coddle me, you have always done it. You did it when I was a human, you did it when you claimed me, you are doing it now.”_ _

__Steven said nothing, could say nothing. He wanted to protect Xabi, he wanted to make sure he was safe. All he ever wanted was for him to be safe. “I am leaving, Steven.”_ _

__“Please, don’t.” Steven took a step towards Xabi, but Xabi pushed his hand away._ _

__“Do not touch me!” Xabi shouted, his face contorting. “You ruined me, you took everything from me.” Steven shook his head, his world crumbling around him. “I never want to see you again.” Xabi whispered, his voice harsh. Rage flashed across Steven’s face. He walked over to a desk, Xabi’s desk, and flipped the table. The lantern on it crashed to the ground, the oil from it catching fire, catching their home a light. Xabi, wide eyed, bared his fangs. Steven trashed the room, ripping paintings from the wall, tipping over bookshelves. Xabi’s bookshelves._ _

__When he looked up, Xabi was gone._ _

__Steven fell to his knees, the fire surrounding him. He could die, here, now. He could let the flames consume him. Xabi didn’t want to see him again, he was through with him just as Alexandra had been through with him. Everyone left, in the end._ _

__That was when Steven’s eyes caught the rug. Xabi’s rug was yet untouched by the flames. His lip trembling, Steven rushed over to it, rolling it up. It was all that he had left of Xabi, and he wouldn’t let it get ruined._ _

__Steven didn’t know where to go, he had mere hours before the sun was due to rise and all he had with him was a rug. He sat by the road, his head in his hands with the rug by his side, alone. Xabi was gone._ _

__“That is an interesting rug you have there.” Came a voice. Steven looked up, surprised to smell death. A vampire._ _

__“It’s Spanish.” Steven whispered. The vampire smiled down at him._ _

__“You are young.” He said, to which Steven shrugged._ _

__“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbled, wanting to be alone._ _

__“Ah, but it does. How would you like to work for the East India Trading Company, young one?” He asked. Steven’s brow creased. “We need vampires.”_ _

__“Why?” Steven asked. The vampire offered Steven his hand, to help him up._ _

__“The name is Jamie Carragher, young one. And we need vampires to keep the slave traders in check. Strength is important, you see. Stealth at night. What is your name?” He asked._ _

__“Steven Gerrard.” Steven whispered. Jamie smiled at him._ _

__“Well, Steven, I think you should join us.”_ _

___Present Day: Paris, France_ _ _

__Martin sat, his hands in his lap, on Xabi and Esteban’s couch, next to Daniel. Daniel had an arm on the back of the couch, protective over his human. Xabi was standing behind a chair that Steven was seated in, while Esteban sat in his usual chair, coffee by his side._ _

__“So, you are like a family?” Martin asked. All of the vampires looked at each other, looked at Steven. Daniel cleared his throat, looking to Martin._ _

__“Sort of.”_ _

__“I haven’t got a family anymore.” Martin whispered. Xabi bit his lip._ _

__“You’re claimed by Daniel, you are part of our family.” He said. Daniel glanced at Xabi, who had a sad smile across his lips. Xabi’s hand was on Steven’s neck, as Steven looked down at his hands. “And yes, Martin. We are basically like a family.”_ _

__“What are you planning on doing, Daniel?” Esteban asked. “With him.” Daniel’s hand slid down off the back of the couch, enveloping Martin in a one armed embrace._ _

__“Keep him safe.” Daniel whispered._ _

__“Well, now that there is no need to go to London,” Xabi started, “We should discuss leaving Paris.” He looked to Esteban, who nodded. “This house isn’t big enough for all of us. It only has two bedrooms.”_ _

__“We should go to a small city, somewhere.” Steven suggested. “A city with nightlife is where the coven will look for us.”_ _

__“France should be avoided, then, and Italy.” Esteban said._ _

__“Where do you want to go, Martin?” Daniel asked. Martin looked lost, shrugging his shoulders._ _

__“By the beach?” He asked. Esteban and Xabi exchanged glances._ _

__“Turkey.” They both said at the same time._ _

__Martin slept most of the day, waking to find the house being packed. The vampires meant business, then, about leaving as soon as possible. As the sun set, there was a general consensus that feeding was important, for everyone. Daniel went and got Martin take away to eat._ _

__“We’ll be back soon, Martin.” Daniel said, kissing him. Martin nodded his head. Everyone, except Xabi, was going out to hunt._ _

__Xabi was packing books into boxes as Martin ate, practically licking the plate clean. He had been starving._ _

__“Do you want help? Martin asked. Xabi nodded, smiling._ _

__“Sure.” He said, handing Martin a box. “Just be careful with them, they are as old as I am.” He joked. Martin bit back a laugh, nodding his head in understanding. “So, tell me, why Daniel?” Xabi asked. Martin stared at Xabi, his jaw gaping._ _

__“You mean, why would Daniel claim me?” He asked. Xabi shook his head._ _

__“That isn’t what I said.” Xabi said, biting his lip. “Why would you let Daniel claim you, why would you bring this into your life?” He swung his hand around the house, as if the room was full of vampires. “You had a choice, and you chose Daniel.”_ _

__“I chose him because I know he won’t let anyone hurt me.” Martin whispered._ _

__“Why do you think that?” Xabi asked._ _

__“Because he saved me when I was young, here in Paris. He saved me from a car wreck that killed my parents.”_ _

__“And you are okay with running from your life?” Xabi asked. “I mean really okay with it, knowing you can never go back to England.” Martin shrugged._ _

__“I told you I have no family-”_ _

__A crash interrupted them, someone had broken down the front door. Xabi, fangs bared, put himself between whoever it was and Martin. Martin’s heart was beating, fast. Vampires, at least five of them, came in grinning._ _

__“We’re here for the human.” A woman said, her hair blonde, long. Xabi hissed, his hand behind him, holding onto Martin._ _

__“You can’t have him, he is claimed.” The vampire smiled at Xabi, her head tilting to one side. From behind her, Martin Skrtel stepped out. Martin Kelly whimpered, shivering._ _

__“Don’t make us fight you.” Skrtel said, a smirk across his face. Xabi knew him, remembered him from Stockholm. “Ah, you remember me, Xabi? Good.” He took a step forward. “Then you know that I am friends with Daniel, with Steven.” The woman vampire looked Xabi up and down._ _

__“He is one of Steven’s?” She asked. Skrtel nodded._ _

__“You betrayed Daniel.” Xabi hissed. “You are no friend.” Skrtel bared his fangs._ _

__“You have no idea how strong I am, give us the human and you will live.”_ _

__“Maybe.” Added the woman. She stepped forward slowly, her hand going to Xabi’s chest. Dragging a finger upwards, she then cupped his face with a single hand, holding tight. Xabi could tell she was old, very old. “Are you the one who my pet fell for? The human.” Xabi grit his teeth. “Answer me, child.” She growled, her nails cutting into Xabi’s flesh._ _

__“Who are you?” Xabi asked. She laughed, and in one swift movement she had him pinned against the wall as if he were a weak human, as if he had no strength at all. Skrtel had Martin Kelly within seconds, his arms wrapped around him._ _

__“I’m Alexandra, love.” She said, then kissed him._ _

___Present Day: London, England_ _ _

__When Martin Kelly woke up, he had his hands tied behind his back and he was on the floor with a splitting headache. He kept his eyes shut, hoping no one would know he was awake. He knew he was taken, he knew it had been Martin Skrtel. His gut clenched as he thought about Skrtel being there when Daniel had claimed him and now he was taking him to the coven._ _

__“I know you are awake, human.” It was Martin Skrtel’s voice. Martin opened his eyes, looking up at Skrtel from where he stood above him. He looked around the room they were in. It was a bedroom. “Welcome home.” He smirked, picking Martin up and shoving him onto the bed. Martin fidgeted, trying to get his hands free. Without a word, Skrtel freed him. “There is no way you are getting out of here alive.” He whispered to him. Martin scrambled onto his knees on the bed, his chest heaving. “John Terry hasn’t summoned you to him yet, so I am keeping you safe, for now.”_ _

__“I don’t think ‘safe’ is the word I would use.” Martin murmured. Skrtel laughed, nodding his head in agreement._ _

__“You’re smart, have a tongue on you. Care to put it to use?” Skrtel asked, pinning Martin to the bed. Martin, his jaw set tight, shook his head. “Not in a playful mood?” He asked._ _

__“What happens if you bite me?” Martin asked, his voice shaking. Skrtel gripped his face, moving it to the side, exposing his neck._ _

__“Should I see?” He asked, his lips pressing against Martin’s neck. Martin squirmed, shutting his eyes tight as Skrtel scraped his fangs against Martin’s skin. “You smell like him.”_ _

__“Because I’m his.” Martin barked, his hands on Skrtel, trying to push him off of him. Skrtel laughed, biting down, breaking the skin. Martin screamed as Skrtel began to drink from him. Within seconds, Skrtel was off of him, coughing, laughing to himself as he spit Martin’s blood onto the floor._ _

__“That sucked.” Skrtel said, wiping his face with his hand. Martin lay on the bed, hoisting himself up by his elbows, glaring at Skrtel._ _

__“You’re an asshole.”_ _

__“I’m a vampire.” He whispered._ _

__“You’re not like Daniel, or Steven, or Esteban, or Xabi.” Skrtel’s face contorted, he growled. “Daniel thought you were his family but you betrayed him.” Skrtel walked forward, grabbing Martin by the throat._ _

__“Don’t talk about what you don’t understand.” He raged. Martin coughed as Skrtel let go of him, let him fall onto the bed. A knock at the door startled the both of them._ _

__“Master Terry wishes for the pet to be brought down to him now.” They said, leaving Martin and Skrtel without another glance. Skrtel looked to Martin, whose hand was covering the bite that Skrtel had given him. Skrtel grabbed Martin by the arm, bringing him to his feet. Martin grabbed hold of the bed post in vain, trying to stop what was coming. Skrtel was strong though, and almost yanked Martin’s shoulder out of its socket as he pulled him towards the door._ _

__Once downstairs, Skrtel flung Martin in front of John Terry, where he sat on a dais, on a throne. Martin shuddered, looking up at him._ _

__“You tried to bite him?” Terry asked. Skrtel nodded. “Didn’t taste good, did it?” Skrtel shook his head, no. “I can fix that.” Terry said, smirking. “Come here, pet.” He demanded. Martin shook his head, which got him hoisted up by some other vampire, practically tossing him into the lap of the master of the coven. Martin squirmed as John held him in place. “Pretty, for a pet, is he not?” He asked the coven. They nodded, licking their lips. Martin whimpered as Terry yanked his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his already wounded neck._ _

__John Terry biting him felt nothing like Daniel biting him. Pain, insurmountable pain engulfed him. He passed out from it, almost immediately._ _

___Present Day: Paris, France_ _ _

__Steven finished feeding, finished draining not one, but two humans. He planned on giving some of the blood to Xabi, later. He needed to have Xabi, later. He knew that Daniel was nearby, he could smell him. Steven walked, following his scent when he came across another that he knew. A scent he hadn’t come across in years, since before Daniel. His eyes widened as he turned around to see Jamie Carragher standing in the alley, looking at him with the same smirk he had given him all those years ago._ _

__“Steven Gerrard.” He said casually, as if expecting him. “Small world, is it not?”_ _

__“Jamie.” Steven whispered, relief flooding him. He walked forward, happy to see an old companion. “What brings you to Paris?” He asked. Jamie shrugged._ _

__“Trade, of course.” Steven nodded, knowingly. Jamie, the workaholic._ _

__“Some things never change.”_ _

__“You have, it seems.” Jamie said, looking him up and down. Steven laughed, nodding his head as he saw Daniel approaching. “Is this your sired?” He asked._ _

__“It is, Jamie this is Daniel, Daniel, Jamie. I was his companion for a while before I found you.” Daniel raised his eyebrows. Steven had obviously never mentioned him. Jamie offered his hand to Daniel to shake._ _

__“Nice to meet you.” Jamie said, meaning it. Steven turned to Jamie, having an idea._ _

__“Jamie, do you know how to best hide... a human that a coven is seeking?” Steven asked. Daniel looked to Jamie, unsure if he trusted him. Obviously Steven did though, or he wouldn’t have asked him. Jamie thought for a moment._ _

__“I have some ideas, why? Do you have a pet?” Jamie asked. “And I thought you were anti-coven.”_ _

__“I don’t have a pet, no. Daniel has a human-”_ _

__“He isn’t a pet.” Daniel interrupted him. Steven put a hand on his shoulder, letting Daniel know he would handle it._ _

__“And yes, I am anti-coven. Daniel crossed paths with one.”_ _

__“Which?” Jamie asked, rushed. “Don’t say London because I saw a few of them not even an hour ago.” Daniel looked to Steven, panic played across his face._ _

__“We’ve got to go, we left Xabi with him.” Steven said, grabbing Daniel’s hand. Jamie followed them, to which Steven was thankful. If the coven got their hands on Martin, he would need Jamie’s strength, his age._ _

__They ran into Esteban, who was walking back to the house leisurely. When he saw them running, he joined them. When they arrived, they saw the door kicked in._ _

__“Shit, shit, shit.” Daniel murmured, walking in without thinking._ _

__“Danny-” Steven hissed, following him. He stopped as soon as he hit the threshold. The scent made him stop dead in his tracks. That aroma could only be one person._ _

__“Hello, dearest.” Rang out a voice that Steven thought he would never hear again._ _

__“Alexandra.” He whispered. There she was, sitting in Esteban’s chair with her legs crossed and a smile on her face. Beside her knelt Xabi, on his knees, bleeding out. She had slit his throat._ _

__“How-” Steven started to say, taking a step forward. Alexandra tilted her head to one side, looking him up and down._ _

__“You look delicious, pet.” She pouted, looking at Xabi. “Your sired was very mean to me.” She said, pulling on his hair, bringing his face up. Steven growled. “So I punished him.”_ _

__“How are you alive, Alexandra?” Steven demanded. She stood, not even acknowledging Daniel. She walked over to Steven, cupping his face with her hands._ _

__“I’ve missed you.” She whispered, kissing him. Steven pushed her away from him, going to Xabi’s side. “Do not touch him, Steven.” Steven stopped, his hands near Xabi’s face. “Or I will take his head off.” Steven turned toward Alexandra, Xabi’s blood on her. Steven bared his fangs. “Put those away, love, before I get angry.” She tsked. Steven didn’t._ _

__“How are you here?” He asked again._ _

__“I didn’t die, I didn’t go outside.” She shrugged. “It was simple, darling. I had them take you away and I merely... left London for a while.” She said, looking at Steven like she was innocent. “When I returned I was heartbroken you had left, hadn’t joined the coven. I came back for you but you didn’t do as I asked.” Steven shut his eyes, his rage over her lies consuming him. “But now you are here, and we are reunited.” She said, her hands on him once more._ _

__Steven looked to Daniel, who was by Xabi. Jamie was nowhere to be seen. Alexandra was too old for them to take on and she knew it. “We will have fun together, you and I.”_ _

__“You dismissed me, Alexandra. There is no us.” Steven said, pushing her hand away from him. Alexandra bared her fangs. “I am not your pet.”_ _

__“Then I will kill your pet.” She hissed. Steven watched her walk toward Xabi, ready to end him. Something inside Steven snapped and he let his hatred of Alexandra consume him, he grabbed her, and bit down, hard. She screamed, clawing at him, he ripped the flesh of her neck, then went in for more. Suddenly, Jamie was there, biting her as well, then Daniel. Xabi, too, grabbed her wrist and fed from her, draining her. She fell to the ground, weakened by the sheer number of them. Jamie was too old for her to get away, his grip on her keeping her in place. Jamie was the first to retract his fangs. He pulled Daniel back, then Xabi. He looked to Steven, pressing a hand to the back of Steven’s neck._ _

__“Finish her.”_ _

__Chapter 13_ _

__

__Alexandra dropped to the floor, completely drained. Steven could feel her blood pumping through his veins, making him stronger. He looked down at her, her blood dripping from his mouth, his fangs bared. She was looking up at him one second, then the next she was no longer moving. She was still staring at Steven, but her eyes were dull, her head hung dead to the side._ _

__Alexandra was dead._ _

__

__Steven laughed. He let out one, loud guffaw then fell to his knees in front of her. His hands went to her body, grasping at her clothes, shaking her as if seeing if she was really dead. Her body was beginning to disintegrate, becoming ash. Steven screamed, his fist punching her lifeless body. She had been alive, all this time. She had been at the coven that Steven had refused to join. She had tried to kill Xabi._ _

__Xabi._ _

__Steven turned his head, anger still showing across his face as he found Xabi holding onto his neck. The blood had stopped flowing, the wound was healing from the blood that he took from Alexandra but he was pale, so pale. Steven crawled over to him, hugging him. Xabi’s fists clenched around Steven clothes, not wanting to let him go. Steven kissed Xabi’s forehead, his cheek. He offered Xabi his wrist. Xabi held onto Steven’s wrist, kissing him on the lips first before drinking from him. Steven looked around him, Daniel was sitting on the ground hugging his knees to his chest, beside himself that Martin was gone while Jamie stood over Alexandra’s body, watching her disintegrate._ _

__“How do you feel?” He asked Steven, who had a hand on Xabi’s head, fingers through his hair._ _

__“Fantastic.” Steven whispered. “I can hear...”_ _

__“Everything.” Jamie whispered. Steven nodded. “I’ll come with you to London.” Jamie said, looking at his watch. “Unfortunately, dawn is upon us. If we leave now, right this second, I can have us transported to London and be there by sunset.” Steven lifted an eyebrow as Jamie took out his phone. Jamie looked at him, grinning and said, “It helps when you are the owner of the biggest trade business in Europe.”_ _

___Present Day: London, England_ _ _

__When Martin Kelly came to, he was on some sort of round cushion the height of a bed, naked. He shivered, not moving. He ached all over, his muscles sore. His neck throbbing, he slowly moved his hand to check to see if it was still bleeding. It wasn’t, but the wound was open, gaping. He held back a whine, his lower lip trembling. He was going to die._ _

__They were going to drain him and use him until his heart stopped beating. Daniel was probably killed, as well. Tears welled up in his eyes as he forced himself not to sniff them back. They started to fall freely when he felt the cushion dip down. He immediately stopped, covering his mouth with a hand to keep from making another sound._ _

__“We have a few minutes alone.” Came a voice Martin knew well: Martin Skrtel. He shuddered, shaking his head as his hand came down on Martin’s arm. He tried to shrug it away, but Skrtel’s grip on him was strong. “Stop fidgeting, would you?” He hissed. Martin stopped moving, but refused to look at him. “What is going to happen is-”_ _

__“I’m going to die.” Martin whispered. Skrtel was silent for a moment, his thumb caressing Martin’s shoulder._ _

__“No, not if I can help it.” Skrtel whispered. Martin turned, looking up at him._ _

__“What?” He asked. “You want me dead.” He said as matter-of-factly. Skrtel looked down at him, and shook his head once, but didn’t explain more._ _

__“What is going to happen is, soon vampires will be coming down. You won’t be the only human here. I am going to be by you the entire time.” Somehow, this comforted Martin but not by much. “Usually, humans are kept alive until almost dawn.” Martin started shaking involuntarily, he was having a panic attack._ _

__“Oh, god. Oh, god.” He whispered over and over, his breathing short and quick. Skrtel started rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down._ _

__“You’ve got to calm down, kid. If they see how much of a mess you are, they may just slit your throat.”_ _

__“You’re-” Martin started, but his voice wouldn’t work right, “not helping.”_ _

__Someone walked into the room and Skrtel growled, his body suddenly coming down onto Martin’s, his legs spreading Martin’s, his hands cupping his face, twisting his head to one side as if he was about to bite. Martin squirmed, his heartbeat skyrocketing, his hands grasping at Skrtel, trying to get him off of him._ _

__“Starting early, Mart?” A vampire asked, laughing. Skrtel, his fangs bared, smiled._ _

__“I brought him back, he is mine.”_ _

__“I’ll want at least a taste.” Someone said as they entered the den. Martin’s eyes widened, then shut quickly. He heard a scream, he heard rustling and felt a body be dumped onto the cushion by him. A girl was crying. Martin tried to shake his head but Skrtel’s grip on him kept him still._ _

__“Do you want me to keep you alive?” Skrtel asked, whispering into his ear. Martin gasped, but nodded. “You’re going to have to trust me, then.”_ _

__Two blocks away, in a limousine with tinted windows, Jamie, Steven, Daniel, Xabi, and Esteban waited. They were waiting, rather impatiently, for the sun to set. It was minutes away, and Daniel was fidgeting._ _

__“He may already be dead.” He whispered. Steven and Jamie both shook their heads._ _

__“No, he won’t be.” Steven said, trying to be reassuring._ _

__“What is the plan?” Esteban asked. “There will be many vampires there, most of them older than us, sans Jamie.”_ _

__“I’ve got Alexandra’s years now, though.” Steven said, sighing. Xabi’s hand was clasped around his, squeezing it tightly. The cut across his neck was closed, almost healed. It was barely just a pink line now. Still, though, Steven was furious that it had happened._ _

__“I will go in with Daniel, alone.” Steven said, looking to Jamie. “While Daniel is being punished, everyone’s attention will be on him and Martin.” Jamie nodded, agreeing. “Drain who you can, gain any strength that you can.” He said, mainly to Xabi and Esteban. “Not everyone will be in the Den.”_ _

__“What about you?” Xabi asked._ _

__“I am going to kill John Terry.” Steven said, his fangs showing._ _

__Skrtel bit down, but did not drink from him. He hovered over him, a hand pinning Martin to the cushion, his legs tangled. His tongue was pressed against Martin’s skin, stopping blood from spilling out. Martin whimpered, though, as if Skrtel was hurting him, he gasped as Skrtel pulled away, only to flip him onto his stomach. He looked to the dais, to John Terry. He was watching them, every thing that they were doing. Martin tried to scramble away, but Skrtel pulled him back towards him. He pulled Martin up by his hair, holding Martin against his chest, gripping his torso. Martin screamed as Skrtel bit down on his shoulder, sucking blood from him. Only a little, Martin realized. It was only enough-_ _

__“Oh fuck, no, please.” He gasped, feeling Skrtel’s bulge. “Please don’t.” He begged._ _

__“Alive, or dead?” Skrtel asked, his teeth scraping against Martin’s ear. Martin shuddered, lulling his head to one side as if he was weak, as if Skrtel had been slowly draining him. He knew Skrtel was pushing his own jeans down as he was dropped to the cushion. Skrtel grabbed his thighs, pulling him closer._ _

__

__The doors burst open, and in walked Daniel. Both Skrtel and Martin stopped, Martin had tears in his eyes, not believing that Daniel came. Skrtel pinned Martin down, his fangs bared and his eyes dangerous._ _

__“Do not move.” He urged him. Martin nodded, his eyes flicking towards John Terry momentarily. He was no longer paying attention to Martin, but to Daniel._ _

__“The prodigal son returns.” John said, smirking. Martin thought that he had meant Daniel, but then Skrtel’s grip on him loosened. Steven was there. Skrtel’s eyes widened in shock. “I was told you met the sun, Steven.”_ _

__“You heard wrong, Terry.” Steven said, confident._ _

__“And to what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _

__“I believe you have something that belongs to my sired.” Steven said nonchalantly. Murmurs were heard around the room and John looked over to Martin. Martin whimpered as he saw John make a motion with his hands. Suddenly he was grabbed, torn away from Skrtel. He panicked, reaching his hand back to Skrtel as if he would save him, could save him. Skrtel did not._ _

__“You mean my pet?” John asked as Martin was tossed to the ground at his feet. He ran his fingers through Martin’s hair as he looked at Daniel, gauging his reaction. Daniel growled, but remained still. “Collar him, Frank.” John demanded. Martin gasped when a metal ring was placed around his neck. “I don’t want him.... going missing.” He said, smirking. Martin looked to Daniel, his body shaking._ _

__“He isn’t yours.” Daniel said, his voice not showing how scared he was. John laughed._ _

__“Careful, Daniel, or I’ll drain him here and now. Your friend Skrtel over there has been having fun with this human all afternoon.” Daniel looked to Skrtel, his face showing his feelings of betrayal. Martin bit his lip, looking to Skrtel as well, wanting to shout out that it wasn’t true. But Daniel saw the bites on his body, saw only blood slowly trickling down. It looked bad. “Grab them.” John said casually. Suddenly Steven and Daniel were on their knees, hands behind their backs. “Punishment is in order, I think. Daniel, for returning, thinking he could get his pet back and Steven, for shunning us all those years ago. Do you agree, brethren?” John asked his coven. Shouts and murmurs filled the room, all wanting to see blood spilled. Daniel looked to Steven, worry coating his features._ _

__“First,” John said, tugging on Martin’s collar, forcing him into his lap. “You are going to watch me drain your pet.” Daniel squirmed, but was unable to move. Martin closed his eyes, surprised that John picked his wrist, bringing it up to his mouth. “And then we will drain the two of you.”_ _

__John bit down, tearing Martin’s flesh. He screamed, trying to yank it away but he was stronger than Skrtel, stronger than anyone. Martin looked to Daniel, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second. In a flash, Steven was up. He snapped the neck of his captor, then Daniel’s, freeing him. Instead of running to Martin, Daniel began fighting the vampire closest to him. John Terry did not stop draining Martin as all hell broke loose._ _

__Esteban, Xabi, and Jamie came in, and suddenly everything was a blur. It wasn’t until Frank Lampard was taken down that John dropped Martin, baring his fangs in anger. Steven was there, standing in front of John, with Frank on the ground in front of him._ _

__“You cannot beat me.” John hissed. “You are a child.”_ _

__“A child who drained Alexandra.” Steven growled. John’s eyebrows rose, obviously taken aback by the news._ _

__“And you think with her years you can beat me? I am older than her, and have drained many vampires in my time.”_ _

__“You may be older, but your weak coven is crumbling down around you.” Steven said, his hands motioning to the dwindling fight around them. Blood covered the floor, bodies piled. Most had their necks snapped, down for the count until later, until they were gone. John lunged forward, punching Steven in the face, knocking him to the ground. He straddled him, but Steven fought back. They rolled, punching and digging their nails into each other’s skin, drawing blood._ _

__Daniel ran to Martin, breaking the collar and picking him up. Martin lay his head on Daniel’s shoulder, and smiled._ _

__“You came.” He whispered, weak._ _

__“I did.” Daniel said, his voice cracking. “I may be too late. Your pulse is weak.” He looked around, and found Esteban coming towards them. He had blood dripping from his mouth, his clothes soaked, hands covered. He had feasted._ _

__“We’ve got to get him out.” Esteban said, his hand going to Martin’s neck, feeling his pulse. “We’ve got to get him to a hospital.” Martin shook his head, no._ _

__“No, I’ll be fine because Skrtel-”_ _

__“Tried to kill you.” Daniel raged. Martin shook his head again, but Daniel was handing Martin to Esteban. “Take him out of here.” Daniel’s attention went to finding the traitor, the one who betrayed him. His eyes scanned the crowd, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. He spotted him, with a broken, wooden leg of a chair in his hand, walking toward Steven._ _

__John broke away from Steven and they both stood, walking in a small circle, each waiting for the other to pounce. John wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, about what was happening around him. Jamie grabbed him, biting him on the neck. He threw Jamie back, screaming, but Jamie only went back for more, Steven rushed forward as well, joining in._ _

__“Steven!” Daniel screamed, worried as he saw Skrtel raise the wooden stake. Steven turned, looking at Daniel and Daniel swore under his breath._ _

__A scream rang out, piercing the air. Xabi was beside Daniel, who had shut his eyes. Xabi was beside Daniel, he realized. Xabi wasn’t running, Xabi wasn’t by Steven. Daniel opened his eyes to see a stake through John Terry’s heart._ _

__He collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Xabi ran, then. He ran to Steven. Steven hissed as Xabi embraced him, his wounds apparent by how he was limping. Xabi kissed him, his hands cupping Steven’s face, smearing the blood that was splattered there._ _

__“We did it, we won.” Xabi whispered. Steven’s head fell to Xabi’s shoulder as he breathed him in, his grip tightening around Xabi._ _

__Daniel stood, staring. Skrtel knelt on the ground by John Terry’s body, looking at Daniel. Daniel walked over, slowly._ _

__“You...” Daniel started, but found he didn’t have the words. He didn’t know what to say. Martin Skrtel sighed, looking up at Daniel, shaking his head._ _

__“I had to trick you, Danny.” He said. “I knew they would kill you, and Martin.”_ _

__“You... joined the coven in order to save him?” Daniel asked. Skrtel nodded._ _

__“I knew, because we were close, that I would be sent to get him, that if I found him, then I would have him to drain. Danny, I didn’t drink from him, but a little. He hasn’t lost as much blood as you think.” He rushed out, looking away from Daniel, his eyes downcast. “Martin knew I wasn’t going to kill him.”_ _

__Daniel looked out, towards the door. Martin had tried to tell him, but he was too angry to listen._ _

__“I wasn’t going to kill your human.”_ _

__“I believe you, thank you, Mart.” Daniel said, kneeling beside him, embracing Skrtel. Skrtel’s head leaned in the nook between Daniel’s shoulder and neck, his nose brushing against his skin. “You were branded, you pushed me away just...” Daniel stopped._ _

__“Believe me, it hurt.” Skrtel said, laughing. Daniel laughed, too, glad he had his companion back._ _

__

__“I think we should be leaving.” Jamie’s voice rang out. “Dawn is approaching, and if we want to get the human to the hospital I suggest we go now.” Daniel helped Skrtel up, then helped Xabi hold up Steven, who had a fair amount of wounds due to John Terry._ _

__“You look like shit.” Daniel said as they walked out to the limousine. Steven chuckled, his arms around Daniel’s and Xabi’s shoulders._ _

__“I feel great.”_ _

__Epilogue_ _

__

__Steven stood, facing the ocean, feet bare and leaving indentations in the sand. He loved the sound of the waves crashing, the smell of the salt. He loved the wind, how it twirled around him and how it was never quiet and yet peaceful all at once._ _

__Steven loved his life._ _

__A hand snaked around him, slipping into the back pocket of his jeans. He turned his head enough, closing his eyes as Xabi’s lips found his._ _

__“You smell like the ocean.” Xabi murmured, to which Steven smiled._ _

__“I was in it, earlier.” He said. Now, though, he was dressed and dry. The sky was clear, full of stars and the tide was low. “Did you feed?” He asked. Xabi nodded, grinning._ _

__“Come inside.” He said, nipping at the base of Steven’s neck. Steven turned as he heard footsteps running down the wooden bridge that was connected to their house. Martin Kelly came running past them, laughing. He ran out into the ocean, splashing against the waves. Behind him, Daniel jogged, shaking his head._ _

__“He is a fucking handful.” He whispered, laughing to himself. “You’d think he’d fucking, I don’t know, get tired once in awhile.”_ _

__Esteban was seated in a chair on the deck, reading Nietzsche, his cup of coffee close at hand while Martin Skrtel was out hunting with Jamie._ _

__Steven grinned, kissing Xabi again._ _

__They were a family, they were a coven. They were home._ _


End file.
